Upside Down and Inside Out
by ChasingMyDreams87
Summary: Our eyes locked from across the table, it was in that moment that I made the split second decision that would change my life forever, once again. *Sequel to Topsy Turvey*
1. Chapter 1

Well everyone here is the next chapter of Jade and Kendall.

I do not own BTR, I just wish I did.

* * *

Chapter One~

~Kendall's POV~

I really didn't want to be here tonight, but I promised James that I would be come. I had knots in my stomach about seeing Jade again. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. That had to be one of the worst days of my life.

She had put on a front for everyone, but I could tell that she wasn't happy at all. And then she told all of us that she was taking Gracie back to Michigan. The part that sucked the most was there was nothing I could have done to stop her from taking her.

"Are you even listening to me Kendall?" I turned and looked at Katelyn.

"No."

"Why did you invite me if you were just going to ignore me the whole time?"

"I didn't invite you, you invited yourself." I shrugged.

"Why did everyone but me get invited?"

"Because honestly, Cassie can't stand you."

"Wow, when did you become such an asshole?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, I saw Jade walk in. She was laughing at something that Allen had said to her. I was seeing red at seeing her with him. After she had left, he stayed on as our manager, but we have never gotten along. I really avoided him as much as I could.

Before I could even move towards her, Carlos had her wrapped up in his arms swinging her around.

I just turned on my heel and walked out on the patio of James's new house. Sighing I leaned up against the railing.

"You okay?" Logan stepped up next to me.

"Honestly, I don't know." I looked up at him. "I don't know."

"She doesn't look the same."

"She seems happy."

"We both know she's not." He shook his head. "Gracie tells me every time I talk to her that Jade still cries herself to sleep every night."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just thought you should know." He shrugged. "Gracie asks about you."

"Where is she?"

"With Frank. I'm taking her to the zoo tomorrow, if you want to come along. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Your daughter wants to see you."

"She's not my daughter anymore."

"Don't tell her that. She still loves you."

"I kinda want to be alone right now."

"Okay James and Cassie should be here soon."

I nodded and looked up at the night sky.

After Cassie and James got there, I started counting the minutes until I could leave. I could tell by the look on Cassie face that she really didn't want me here.

Not that I blame her. Who would want to hang out with their sisters soon to be ex-husband?

As hard as I tried, I could not stop myself from looking at Jade. There was something different about her that I couldn't put my finger on. It somewhat shocked me that I still could read he body language like an open book.

I could tell she was uncomfortable and really didn't want to be here. If it wasn't Cassie's 18th birthday, I have a feeling she wouldn't be here.

"If you're going to keep staring at her, you might as well go talk to her." Cassie said from behind me.

"I can't."

"Oh, I believe you can, you're just to chicken shit to do so."

"I don't want to mess up your party."

"You'd find any excuse not to talk to her."

"Cassie, I promised James I'd avoid Jade."

"Whatever you say Kendall." She rolled her eyes. "Let me ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did you ever really love my sister or my niece?" I opened my mouth to reply, but she held up her hand and shook her head. "I don't want to know, but I want you to think about that. Thanks for coming to my party."

She turned on her heel and walked away.

I sighed and made my way back outside. When I got outside I saw Jade and Allen hugging. I shook my head and turned on my heel and went back inside. Spotting Katelyn talking to Erin, I made my way over to talk to her. I'm kinda shocked that she was still here.

"Kate, I'm leaving."

"So soon?" Erin looked at me concerned.

"I thought I could do it, but I can't."

"Don't leave because of her." Erin laid a hand on my arm.

"It's not because of her alone, Cassie really doesn't want me here." I shrugged. "It would just be better if I left. So if you want a ride home with me, we're leaving now, or you can find our own way home."

"I'll give her a ride home."

I just nodded and looked around for James. He was over talking to Cassie's friends.

"I'm gonna let James know I'm leaving, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." Erin sent me a small sad smile.

I made my way over to James. He raised an eyebrow at me as I got closer to him.

"What's up Kendall?"

"I'm gonna go."

"Why?"

"I thought I was strong enough, but I just can't be in the same room as her."

"If you say so Man."

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

I shook my head and headed towards the front door. I kept my head down to keep people from stopping me to talk. I just wanted to get out of there and to the safety of my house.

I was barely to my car when I heard her call my name. It was so soft, I almost thought I was imagining it.

"Kendall."

I looked up to see Jade standing arm's length away from me.

"Jade." I took a deep breath to try and calm my pounding heart down.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

Why I followed Kendall out of James's house, I had no idea. It was an impulse that I'm not sure if I should have ever followed.

I could see the sadness in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide. It was the same sadness I see in my own eyes every time I look in the mirror.

"Jade did you need something?"

"I just wanted you to know that if you want to see Gracie tomorrow that she's spending the day with Logan."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"She wants to see you."

"I told Logan I'd go to the zoo with them."

"Thank you Kendall."

He just nodded and climbed into his car.

I turned on my heel and made my way up the drive way to the house where Logan and Carlos were waiting for me. When I reached the door, I looked over my shoulder to see Kendall's car still sitting there, but as soon as I looked at him, he took off.

Breaking my heart all over again.

Neither of them said anything as they took my in their arms and hugged me tight.

"He's an asshole." Logan kissed the top of my head.

"Big time." Carlos agreed.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from them.

"Go spend time with your girlfriends, I'm fine."

"They understand that you need your besties right now." Logan said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, they understand that you need us." Carlos copied Logan's girly voice.

"What am I going to do with you two?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Come dance with us." They didn't even give me a chance to answer they just grabbed my hands and pulled me inside and out onto the dance floor. Before the door closed behind us, I looked at the spot Kendall's car had been.

Logan and Carlos did everything in their power to take my mind off Kendall. Even though it wasn't really working, I let them think it was. I knew seeing him again after so long was going to be hard, but I never thought it would be this hard.

After a few songs, I had to pull the boys off the dance floor and into the kitchen so could get some water. Carlos grabbed a bottle for me and Logan pulled me onto his lap. I didn't even try to get up, I knew he wouldn't let me.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Carlos handed me my water.

I shrugged and took a long drink of the water.

"Well wanna see what James and Cassie are up too?"

"Their dancing right now." I looked over at James and Cassie.

Allie and Alexa walked over to us smiling at us.

"Alli, you look smoking." I grinned up at her.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Alli winked at me. "But do you think I can get my boyfriend back."

"Yeah you can have him back. I need to go talk to my sister anyways." I stood up from Logan's lap. "It was nice seeing you again Alexa."

"You to Jade. You do look amazing."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Awe you made her blush." Carlos laughed.

"Shut up." Alexa elbowed her boyfriend. "Be nice."

"Momma Bear knows I love her."

"I love you too, Carlos." I hugged him tight. "I've missed you guys."

"Then come back to LA." He pulled out of the hug.

"I just need time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"Take your time. We'll be here whenever you come back." Logan hugged me from behind. "You know that right, Momma Bear."

"Of course I do, Logie Bear. LA will always be my second home." I smiled at him. "How can it not, my cubs are here."

I just laughed as Logan and Carlos hugged me again.

God I had missed them so much. Maybe I will move back to LA.

"I'm gonna go find my sister before I start crying." I pulled away from them.

"We still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah Logan, will text everyone when they get back from the zoo."

"Yes, Momma Bear." He kissed my cheek. "But what about Kendall?"

"What about him?"

"He'll be with us tomorrow."

"Gracie wants him there, so he can come."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I grabbed my water and chugged the rest of it down.

"Go find your sister, we'll take care of these two." Allie shooed me away.

I wandered away from them and headed towards the back patio. I really just needed to be alone right now.

I wasn't alone for but about five minutes when Katelyn showed up. I really didn't need this right now.

"So you're the infamous Jade Mitchell." She leaned against the railing next to me.

"It's actually Jade Schmidt still."

"Not for long, from what I hear."

"Yeah, next week." I looked at her and stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "What do you want Katelyn?"

"Who says I want anything."

"Then why are you out here?"

"I just wanted to meet the woman that made Kendall fall so hard and then walk away." She shrugged.

"He chose to leave, not the other way around."

"Whatever."

"You're just pissed because I got the ring that you wanted." I looked at her. "You can say anything you want about me, but that will never change the fact that he married me."

"Yeah and we all see how well that worked out."

"Yes, I know what happened." I rolled my eyes again. "But it will always bug you that I was first. No matter who may come after me, I will always be his first true love. And we both know he will always love me, no matter what he may say."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She shook her head.

"You're kidding yourself, Love, if you really believe everything he says." I laughed. "I know him better then he knows himself. No matter what he says or thinks now I will always be his first true love."

"Then why aren't you with him still?"

"Because he's 22 and doesn't realize what he's letting walk away."

"He told me that you never loved him."

"That's what he believes, but I will always love him. I'm just not going to wait around for him to take his head out of his ass." I turned to leave when she called out.

"At least I can give him what he wants."

"Maybe you could, if he actually knew what he really wanted." I turned back and looked at him. "And if he did know what he wanted, it wouldn't be you."

"How do you know what he wants or doesn't want?"

"I just do. If you're not careful you're gonna end up with a broken heart. It was nice meeting you Katelyn."

I just left her standing there as I went looking for my sister and James.

I really felt sorry for her, she was really up in the clouds when it comes to Kendall. She had no idea what she was getting into.

"Hey Sissy." Cassie came skipping over to me.

"Hey Kid." I pulled her to me and hugged her tight. "I've missed you."

"How are you doing?" She pulled out of the hug.

"I'm doing the best I can. I have a question." She just nodded her head. "What would you think about us moving back to LA?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, coming back made me realize how much I really missed this place. Plus Gracie's family is here, I can't take that away from her. I was being selfish moving her back to Michigan."

"So when are you moving back?"

"Right after the papers are signed and I'm a free woman."

"Are you really going to go through with it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Please do let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the next one! And thank you for everyone that reviewed the first chapter! Gosh I guess no one want to see them break up for good do they? You guys are the best!

And please do keep the reviews coming they just make my day! and we all know that a happy author means more chapters, a lot faster.

* * *

~Chapter Two~

~Kendall's POV~

The next morning I was sitting at the kitchen counter nursing a cup of coffee. I had tossed and turned all night. I just couldn't get Jade off my mind. The way she looked at me last night. I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss away the pain. But I knew that could ever happen again.

"Good morning Baby." Mom walked into the kitchen smiling. "How was the party last night."

"Okay."

"Did you have fun?"

"I saw Jade last night."

"How is she?"

"I really didn't talk to her. She looked good."

"And little Miss. Gracie?"

"I'm going to the zoo with her and Logan today."

"We'd like to see her."

"I'll see if we can swing by before the zoo."

"Okay." She smiled at me and turned to make herself a cup of coffee.

My phone went off scaring me.

"Hello."

"Hey I'm picking up Gracie right now and then I'll be over."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great man." Mom looked at me over her shoulder. "How long?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Breakfast?"

"Your Mom cooking?"

"I can ask." I looked at my mom, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"See you in twenty."

"See ya." I hung up my phone and set it back on the counter.

"So?"

"Logan's bringing Gracie over."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said they should be here in twenty."

"Well then I should get cooking, shouldn't I?"

"Thank you Momma."

"No problem Baby." She smiled at me. "Why don't you go get your brothers up?"

"Sure Mom."

Fifteen minutes I found myself sitting on the front porch waiting for Logan and Gracie to show up. When I saw Logan's car pull in drive way, I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

As soon as Logan had the car in park, Gracie was out of the car and running right to me. I stood up and caught her, hugging her tightly to me.

"I missed you so much Baby Girl."

"I missed you too Daddy."

I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I just held her tighter while I ran my hand up and down her back.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby Girl. Grandma and Grandpa are waiting of you inside."

She pulled away from my neck and smiled at me.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting."

I just laughed and carried her inside.

Once we were in the door, I set Gracie down and she ran right into the kitchen and into Dad's arms.

"Makes you feel good huh?"

"What?" I looked back at Logan.

"Having her in your arms again?"

"But for how long?"

"Jade told me this morning that she was planning on moving back to LA."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said she realized it was a mistake taking Gracie away from her family."

"Wow, my parents will be happy to hear that."

"She's not going to stop you from seeing her ya know. You will always be her father."

I just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I felt a sense of peace wash over me as I watched Gracie talk to my parents. It was like everything was right in the world again.

I really hope Logan was right and she wouldn't stop me from seeing Gracie. I just can't see my life without her in my life.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

"Jade, are you crazy?" Cassie screeched at me.

"No. Gracie wants him here, I can't say no to her."

"Why?"

"Because this whole mess has been really hard on her, and despite what happened between Kendall and I, he will always be her Daddy."

"And if you get remarried?"

"I don't plan on ever getting married again."

"Frist Ted and now Kendall. I could kill them both."

"I'll never find someone that I love as much as I love Kendall."

"Then why are you doing this?" She threw up her hands.

"Because it's what he wants." I shrugged. "Haven't you heard the saying, if you love something let it go and if it comes back to you, it's yours."

"And how long are you going to wait for the dumb ass to pull his head out of his ass?"

I just shrugged and took a drink of my coffee.

"And what are you going to do for money?"

"Well, technically, I'm still the boy's manager."

"What did you just say?"

"I'm still the boy's manager, technically."

"Meaning what?"

"I've been running things behind the scenes. Allen is the front, but I make all the final decisions."

"And they have no idea do they?"

"Logan knows."

"You told Logan, before you told me?"

"It was his idea. He didn't think it was fair that I had to walk away because Kendall I broke up." I shrugged. "Todd agreed."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that I a shocker." I laughed.

"And when Kendall finds out?"

"There's nothing he can really do about it. And if he really thought I was just going to walk away from the guys because he decided we were over, and then he really never knew me."

"Then why this whole charade?"

"To make it easier on him."

"Why?"

"Because I still love him." I looked at her. "I always will."

"And what about what you want?"

"I just want him to be happy."

"I don't understand you."

"Cass, I don't even understand myself."

"You don't have to do this."

"What am I going to do? Fight for something that he no longer feels?" I shook my head. "I can't do that."

"Then show him what he's losing."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go shopping." Cassie smirked at me as the doorbell went off. "Hold that thought."

She walked out of the kitchen with that damn smirk planted on her face. That damn smirk told me that I was in a lot of trouble, that I wasn't going to be able to get out of.

Cassie came back in with Allie and Alexa behind her.

"Good morning Jade." Allie smirked at me.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going shopping." Alexa grinned at me.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to show Mr. Schmidt what he's losing, that's why."

All three of the crossed their arms over their chests and glared at me.

"I don't have much of choice do I?"

"No, no you really don't."

"I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"Nope." They all grinned at me.

"Well, let me go get changed, and then we can go. Help yourself to the coffee."

Once I was in the safety of my room, I leaned on the door and let out a long deep breath. I really couldn't do this could I? But the bigger question was, did I want to?

A half an hour later, I walked back into the kitchen to find Carlos and James hanging with the girls.

"What are you two doing here?"

"You're looking good Momma Bear." Carlos grinned at me.

"Let me guess you guys are coming with us?"

"Yup." James winked at me.

"I hate you all."

"No you don't." Carlos rolled his eyes.

I just glared at him.

"I'm driving."

"I'll be riding with you." Allie said.

"Us too." Carlos held up Alexa's hand.

"Fine let's go get this over with."

"You really hate shopping that much?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well you'll just have to get over it Sissy."

"Some days, I really do hate you Kid."

"No you don't." Cassie grinned at me.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with?" I whined.

"You've been hanging out with Gracie too much." Cassie rolled her eyes.

I just shrugged and headed towards the garage. Gracie never judged me. She was there for me no matter what.

After two hours of trying on dresses, I really wanted to kill someone. They were really pissing me off.

"I'm gonna take Momma Bear to get a smoothie." Carlos announce and dragged me out of the store.

"Thank you."

"Yeah well you'd be pissed if we let you hurt them, no matter how much it would have made you feel better."

"Thanks Carlos." I hooked arms with him as he led me down the street.

"No problem Momma Bear."

"God I have no idea how I survived without you and Logan. You guys keep me sane."

"We've really missed you. It just hasn't been the same with you gone. Not that Allen hasn't done a wonderful job, he's just no you."

"Oh how you say the sweetest things." I laughed. "Can you tell me how he really is doing?"

"Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"He puts on a front for the fans, but he hasn't been the same since you left. He was okay, when you still lived here, but when you took Gracie back to Michigan it was like the lights went out."

"He's taking his harder than I thought he would."

"He will deny this, but he still loves you."

"I know he does."

"Then why?"

"Because this is what he says he wants."

"He doesn't know what he wants."

I just shrugged and opened the door to Jamba Juice. After that he just dropped the subject, which I was grateful for. The conversation brought up a lot emotions that I really just wanted to burry deep down in my heart.

Knowing he was hurting, hurt me more then I will ever admit out loud.

"You okay?" Carlos handed me my smoothie.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Do you think I need a haircut?"

"You don't want to talk about it do you?"

"Maybe just some highlight and low lights."

"We'll do whatever you want Momma Bear, you know that."

"Thank you."

He just gave me a side hug as we walked back to the store that we had left the other at.

When we got back things went a lot better, then before I had left. They weren't so push and when they'd start pushing a little too hard Carlos would step in and shut them all up.

When we finally agreed on a dress, I was ready to go home. But the dress I let them talk me into was something I would have never picked out for myself. It made me look like a Greek Goddess.

Even though it showed more than anything I have worn in the past, I loved the dress. It was low cut in the front and made out of chiffon martial. It also had a belt that the skirt flowed from.

"Momma Bear, you're gonna knock his sock off." Carlos stepped into the dressing room.

"I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing it for me."

"I know that, but still it's a bonus that you'll knock his socks off."

"Mmhmm." I rolled my eyes at him. "Why are you in here?"

"Because you were taking to so long, and everyone figured that you wouldn't kill me."

"You're a little shit, ya know."

"Yeah, but you still love me.

"Get out of her Carlos and let me change." I looked at him through the mirror. "Can you let them know that they can leave, I'm gonna pay for this and then go get my hair cut."

"Can I tag a long?"

"Why?"

"Cause I miss spending time with you."

"I'm shocked Logan didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm moving back to LA."

"What? Really?" He looked shocked. "When did you decide that?"

"Last night."

"Oh my God, we're gonna have to have a party."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Yes Momma Bear."

"I mean it, Carlos."

"Okay Momma Bear."

"Go." I pushed him out of the dressing room.

He laughed and shut the door.

I shook my head and changed back into my street clothes. When I got back out front, everyone but Carlos had left. I smiled at him as we walked up to the cashier.

God I had missed this. Just spending time with my boys, they just know how to make my bad day, that much better.


	3. Chapter 3

And here is the next one, do enjoy and let me know what you think.

And to all of my reviewers I love you guys. You really are the best!

* * *

~Chapter Three~

~Jade's POV~

I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I should have never let Gracie talk me into inviting him. The not so sneaky glances were really starting to get to me. I swear if Kendall looks at me one more time I'm gonna throw my plate in his face.

"No Momma Bear." Logan whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and glared at him.

"You promised to be nice."

I turned back to my plate and stabbed my steak with more force than necessary, but I didn't give a damn.

"So are you guys excited for the upcoming tour?" Allie asked breaking the silence.

Everyone turned their attention to the tour, but Kendall, he just openly stared at me. I knew he was trying to get out under my skin and God Damn it was working.

And then he just had to start flirting with the damn waitress just to piss me off even more.

"Momma Bear, you okay?" Carlos asked touching my hand.

"Yeah, I need us the bathroom." I stood up from the table and walked away.

In the safety of the bathroom I leaned on the sink and took several deep breaths.

As pissed as I was at Kendall, I was more pissed at myself for letting him get under my skin. It wasn't fair that he could affect me like that still.

"You okay Jade?" Alexa walked in the bathroom caring my purse.

"Yeah I'm okay." I took my purse from her. "Carlos send you?"

"He would have come himself, but I thought it would be better if I did."

"Was it hard for you after your divorce to see him?"

"Yeah, it was. But it does get easier."

"But were you still madly in love with him?" I looked up at her. "Because I still love that piece of shit. God I never felt this way the first time around."

"From what Carlos told me, your first husband was a jack ass, he didn't deserve you."

"Carlos would say that." I laughed and wiped my eyes.

"When we first started dating, he talked about you all the time. At first I was jealous of you, but then I met you and I realized that you didn't have those kinds of feelings for him, or him for you." She handed me a paper towel. "You deserve someone who makes you happy. If that's Kendall then wonderful, if it's not, then his loss."

"God now I know why Carlos is so taken with you." I laughed and wiped up away my running makeup.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you."

I smiled at her and then went about finishing touching up my makeup.

"Don't let him get you. If you do he's won."

"It's a little late for that, he's under my skin already."

"Just don't let him know that little fact." She smirked at me. "I have a feeling you've gotten under his skin just as much as he's gotten under yours."

"Ya know, I think you and I will be good friends." I smirked at her. "But just know you break Carlos's heart, I will break you."

"Got it." She laughed.

"I'm not kidding. That boy means the world to me and I will hurt anyone that hurts him."

"I know you will."

"Good." I put my stuff back in my purse. "Shall we rejoin the table?"

"Sounds good to me."

By the time we got back to the table we were both laughing. It felt good to have a girl friend that I wasn't related to.

When Logan and Carlos saw us the stood up and pulled out our chairs for us. I kissed Logan on the cheek before I sat down and let him push in my chair.

Looking over at Kendall I could tell he was seething. While we were gone they had served dessert. It was white chocolate pudding covered in whipped cream with a cherry on top.

I took the cherry by the stem and swirled it around in the whipped cream. With the tip of my tounge I licked the whipped cream off the cherry, before I took the cherry into mouth. I pulled Tue stem out of my mouth tied in a bow.

Logan clearing his throat made me look up at everyone around me.

"What?"

"Nothing Jade." Logan looked back down at his plate.

Some random guy walked over to our table.

"I have to say that is one of the hottest things I've ever seen." He winked at me. "Makes me think dirty things."

"There's a lot things I can do." I smirked at him. "To bad you'd never find out."

Before he could say something stupid, his friends dragged him away. Kendall was looking at me wide eyed. I just winked at him and took a bit of my pudding. Slowly I pulled the spoon out of my mouth, licking it clean before returning it to my bowl.

"Is there something wrong Kendall?"

"No, I'm fine Jade."

"You got a little something here." I pointed the corner of my mouth. "You might want to wipe it away."

Kendall whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Really Daddy, you know better than that." Gracie shook her head at him. "You need to use your napkin, that's what it's there for. Duh."

"Right, sorry Sweetie."

"That's okay, Daddy, just don't do it again, kay?"

"Promise Sweetie." He bent over and kissed the top of her head. "I will use my napkin from now on."

"Good Daddy, now I don't have to take away your dessert."

"If you could Baby Girl." She just raised an eyebrow at Kendall.

"Gracie, leave him alone."

She rolled her eyes at me and went back to eating her pudding. I shook my head and caught Kendall's eye. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

When the waitress came back over, I saw Gracie roll her eyes. I was glad to know that I wasn't the only who was bothered by her. The waitress once again shoved her chest in Kendall's face. Gracie slammed her spoon down on the table.

"Can I do something for you sweetie?"

"My Daddy doesn't need you shoving your fake boobies in his face, now just go away."

I covered my mouth with my napkin so no one would see my smiled. God I loved my kid, always speaks her mind, not matter what. I've never been prouder of her then in this moment.

And Kendall just looked confused, like he had no idea what to do.

"Is there a problem over here?" A waiter asked.

"She won't keep her fake boobies out of my Daddy's face." Gracie simply stated, making Kendall's face even more red.

"Mindy, I'll take over this table for you."

The poor girl just nodded her head and walked away. I almost felt bad, but it was so funny.

"Will you need anything else?"

"Just the check, please." I smiled at him.

"Right away Ma'am." He bowed and took off for the kitchen.

"Did I get her in trouble?" Gracie looked at me. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't Love Bug."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not, Love."

"Then Fluffy Marshmallow and I can go see Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow?"

"I promised you, you could go, didn't I?" She nodded her head yes. "And I always keep my promises, right?" She nodded her head again. "Then yes you and Fluffy Marshmallow can still go see Grandma and Grandpa."

"You're the best Mommy ever."

"I do try." I blew her a kiss.

She blew me a kiss back as the waiter walked back over to us. He handed me the check. I pulled my credit card out of my purse and handed it back to him. He bowed and turned and left.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

How is it, that one person can annoy you so much, but yet at the same time turn you on.

Jade was driving me crazy and she wasn't really doing anything. And then she did the whole damn thing with the cherry, I thought I was going to burst out of my pants.

As tried to keep all the memories of what her mouth could do, I couldn't stop them. Which made my situation all that much worse, I was harder than a rock with no way of get rid of it.

And then Jade had to go and embarrass me, but telling me that I had drool on my face. After I wiped my face with the back of my hand Gracie had to chide me for using my hand instead of my napkin. God she sounds just like Jade, when she did that.

All I could do is agree with her. I didn't know what else to do.

I had no idea what Gracie was going to do when the waitress came over and shoved her chest in my face. The only thing it did for me was kill my erection. Which I was grateful for, now I could get up from the table without being too embarrassed.

"My Daddy doesn't need you shoving your fake boobies in his face, now go away."

I really just wanted to die when I heard Gracie say that, and then again when she repeated it for the waiter. I had no idea she had it in her, but I really shouldn't be surprised, this is Gracie we are talking about.

Jade and I caught eyes, and I just knew she was trying to hard not to laugh. She started talking to Gracie, I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, all I could do was watch her mouth.

When Jade blew Gracie a kiss, I about died. I wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or not, but damn it, she was driving me crazy.

After the bill was paid we all headed out to the front of the restaurant, we stood there and said our goodbye. Logan and Allie were the first to leave, then Carlos and Alexa.

"Jade, can I talk to you for a second."

"Uh, sure."

"Do you want me to stay?" Cassie asked.

"No, you and James take Gracie to the car, I'll be right out."

"You sure Sissy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go ahead."

James just wrapped his arm around Cassie's shoulders and led her and Gracie outside.

"What do you want Kendall?"

I just grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. I dipped my head and plated my lips on hers.

At first she just stood there, but soon I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and deepen the kiss.

As fast as the kiss started, it was over. Jade pulled away from me and glared at me.

"No, no, this is not happening again."

"You know you want me as much as I want you." I stepped closer to her again. I tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Kiss me again."

I dipped my head once again and took possession of her lips.

She pulled away again and cupped my cheek.

"Damn you, Kendall. Damn you."

She dropped her hand from my face. Without another word Jade turned and walked out the door.

I didn't know if I should feel smug or really stupid for what just happened. I really hadn't planned on kissing her, but damn her lips were begging me to. And when I pulled her close to me, I couldn't help but kiss her. I knew it was going to come back and bite me on the ass, but I didn't care at that point. She had been driving me crazy all night.

When I got home Kevin and Kenneth were in the family room watching TV. I walked in and threw myself on the love seat, they both turned and looked at me.

"You look like you had a good night."

"Yes I did, indeed."

"What happened?"

"I kissed Jade, twice."

"And she didn't kill you?"

I just looked at my brothers and rolled my eyes.

"He's still breathing, is he not?" Kenneth rolled his eyes. "My bet is that she's in shock and will be killing him later or the next time she sees him."

"Haha, you guys are so funny." I stood up. "Bite me guys."

"We'll leave that to Jade." Kevin laughed. "Oh wait she can't stand your guts."

"Kevin, leave him alone, he's just messed up in the head. He has no idea what he's doing. He's like poking a sleeping lion." Kenneth grinned at me. "One day the lion's gonna wake up and eat him."

"When are you going back to Chicago?"

"Sunday, why?"

"It's not soon enough. I'm really sick of you guys picking at me."

"Sorry little brother."

"Whatever."

I walked out of the family room and headed towards the stairs. As I walking by the door, someone started to knock on it. I looked at my watch, who the hell would be knocking on my door at midnight?

I opened the door and saw Jade standing on the other side, biting her lip.

"Please tell me you didn't come here to kill me."

"I haven't deiced yet." She looked up at me. "It's cold, can I come in?"

"Uh yeah, come on in." I moved out of the way and let her past me. "We can talk in the kitchen."

I shut the door and locked. Jade handed me her coat, I hung it in the closet and then led her into the kitchen. Kevin and Kenneth were standing in the door way of the family room with the mouths open as we walked by. Jade just waved as we walked past them.

Thank God my parents were out for the night.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine." Jade sat at the counter.

I went to the fridge and got two water bottles out. I set one in front of her and then sat on the stool next to her.

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I have no idea." I opened my water and took a long drink.

"And I have no idea why I'm here."

"What is it that you want from me Jade?"

"If I knew that, I would tell you." She picked up her water and opened it. "Actually you know what I want?"

"No, what?"

"I don't want to be lonely anymore." She looked up at me with a fire in her eyes.

"Okay." I pulled her to me and kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the next chapter. Do enjoy and tell me what you think at the end. Please and thank you.

And Happy Easter everyone!

* * *

~Chapter Four~

~Jade's POV~

When I woke up a few hours later, I felt sick to my stomach. I could not believe how weak I had been last night. I can't believe I slept with Kendall last night. It would just make everything that much worse.

As quickly as I could I got dressed and got out of there. Thank God the house was quite as I made my escape.

I went to the first place I could think of, which was Logan's.

Even though it was early in the morning and I should have gone home, I couldn't. I really just needed my best friend. Plus I knew for a fact that Allie wasn't here, since I had called her over to watch Gracie.

"Jade what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in before I burst into tears?"

"Yeah, sorry come in."

He moved out if the way and let me inside. I didn't wait for him, I just headed into the living room. I sat in his couch and brought my legs up under me.

"Jade what's going on?" He sat next to me. "Are you wearing Kendall's clothes?"

"I made a huge mistake last night."

"What happened? You know you can tell me anything."

"Kendall kissed me before we left the restaurant, twice. After I put Gracie to bed, I called Allie over to watch her so I could go to Kendall's." I ran my fingers through my hair. "And when he opned the door all the emotions I had locked away came rushing back. He asked me what I wanted. I told him I didn't want to be lonely anymore and then he kissed me again."

"What happened after that?"

"I slept with him."

He didn't say anything, he just pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

That's when I broke down crying. He didn't say anything as he held me.

When I was done crying a pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries, do you want to talk about it?"

"No but I could use a hot shower and some non-Kendall clothes."

"You go take a shower and I'll make a pot if coffee."

"You're the best Logan."

I stood up and kissed him on the forehead before I made my way into his bedroom and then his bathroom.

A half an hour later I founf myself dressed in Logan's clothes, which was kinda weird seeming as I had only ever worn Kendall's, but I couldn't bring myself to putting them back on.

When I reappeared in the kitchen Logan was on the phone. I sat down at the counter and raided an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and mouthed "Kendall" to me. I shook my head, telling him I didn't want Kendall to know I was here.

"No Kendall I don't know where she is." Logan rolled his eyes at whatever Kendall said. "If she's not home, maybe she's at the beach or something."

After Logan hung up he set a huge mug of coffee in front of me.

"I only lied to him, because it's you."

"I know, thank you Logan. I just can't deal with him right now."

"You know you should have never gone over there last night." He sighed and sat next to me. "I would have stopped you, if I had known."

"I know that's why I didn't tell you." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I messed up, big time and I'm gonna to have to pay for that."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you go lay down in Gracie's room and try and get some sleep."

"I should go before he shows up here. We both know he will."

"Where are gonna go?"

"It would be better if I don't tell you. Lying to him over the phone is one thing, but to his face is harder for you."

"I hate it, but you're right." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll call you later. I just need to get my head on straight before I have to deal with him."

"Just be careful."

"I will." I stood up. "I love you Logie Bear."

"Love you too Momma Bear."

I kissed his forehead before I headed into the living room to collect my things, so I could leave.

"If Allie calls can you have her drop Gracie off at Kendall's?"

He just nodded as I walked out the door.

After leaving Logan's I just drove around until my phone started ringing. The first few time it was Cassie, which I just ignored. I didn't need her telling me how much of an idiot I was. I already knew how stupid I was.

The next call was from Allen that I couldn't ignore, no matter how much I wanted too.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"I need you to come into the office."

"Why?" I did not like the sound of this. My heart started pounding and the sick feeling was back in my stomach.

"Please Jade."

"Give me a half hour and I'll be there."

"Okay." He hung up on me and tossed back into the front seat.

Once I was clam enough to drive I headed towards the office. My mind was in over drive trying to figure out what Allen needed to see me about. I felt like a high schooler getting called into the principal's office. It really kinda freaked me out.

When I parked the car, I sat there for a few to try and clam down. But it wasn't working, so I just shut the car off and made my way inside. I'm very thankful that I hadn't eaten anything yet this morning, I'm pretty sure I would have thrown it up already.

Kelsey just glared at me as I just walked into Allen's office. He was standing at the window looking out at downtown LA.

"I'm here."

He turned and looked at me.

"How are you?"

"Cut the bull shit, why did you call me in here?"

"Sit down at the desk."

I rolled my eyes and did as he asked. That's when I saw his computer screen. Staring back at me was a picture of Kendall and I wrapped in each other's arm, locked in a passionate kiss, from last night.

"Jade's what's going on?"

"I don't know. But I will tell you, the picture is real."

"Jade, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged and started reading the article under the picture.

_"It may seem like Kendall Schmidt and his estranged wife are no longer estranged. Even though a source close to the couple says they left separately, I have to say the pictures say it all. They are still very much in love._

_The couple separated in early October. The last time they had been seen together is when they took Jade's 6-year old daughter to see Santa._

_Rumors were rampant after that outing that they were getting back together, but they were put down just as quickly as they showed up, when Jade moved herself and her daughter back to Michigan._

_No one has heard much more of the couple since then, until last night when they were caught red handed, big time._

_Another source confirmed for us that the couple is supposed to be signing their divorce papers sometime next week._

_What this means for the Big Time Rush star and his wife, we have no idea. We'll keep everyone posted when we know more."_

"Well fuck." I looked up at Allen. "I have no idea what to say or do."

"Well do you still plan on going through with the divorce?"

"Yes." I said without a second thought.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

Waking to find Jade gone was like a huge kick to my ego. But I shouldn't be so shocked that she had left without saying anything. It was typical Jade.

Sighing I pulled myself from the bed and went into my bathroom to shower away last night activates.

After I was dressed, I headed down stairs. When I hit the bottom of the stairs, I could hear Gracie laughing in the kitchen. That put a smile on my face. Her laughter could really make any day better.

"Good morning Daddy." She grinned at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Princess." I kissed the top of her head. "What are we up to today?"

"Grandma says it's a surprise." She winked at me.

"Well that sounds like fun."

"And it will be." Mom set a cup of coffee in front of me. "How was your night, Dear?"

"It was nice."

"Sounds like it." She smiled at me.

I knew it that instant that she knew that Jade had been here. How I had no idea, unless my brothers spilled the beans, which I wouldn't put past them.

"Daddy, you okay? Your face is all red." Gracie touched my forehead. "Are you sick? Do you need to go back to bed?"

"Your Daddy didn't get much sleep last night, Gracie Lu." Kevin walked into the kitchen. "He tossed and turned all night long."

"Uncle Kevin!" Gracie screeched. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kevin hugged her tight. "Never leave me for that long again."

"Promise. Mommy says we're moving back here. Isn't that great?" She grinned at him. "But I'll miss seeing Uncle Kenny."

"That is awesome." Kevin let her go and went to kiss Mom good morning.

I wanted to take my head and bang it on the counter. This was so not how I saw my morning going. I was never going to live this down.

"Daddy, you okay?"

"I'm fine Princess."

"You sure, you don't look so good." She cocked her head to the side and looked at me.

"Maybe I will go lay back down."

"Okay, I'll check on you before we leave okay, Daddy."

"I'd like that Baby Girl. Be good now."

"Always am." She grinned at me.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I didn't look anyone else as I went back up stairs.

I fell on my bed and picked up my phone to call Logan. I knew if Jade went anywhere it would be his place.

"Hey Kendall." Logan answered after the first ring.

"Morning Logan. Have you seen Jade?"

"Not since last night."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No, I have no idea where she is."

"I'm having a hard time believing you Logan."

"Kendall, you know I'm a really bad liar." He sighed.

"That is very true." I laughed. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No Kendall I don't know where she is."

"Well any guesses?"

"If she's not home, maybe she's at the beach or something."

"Yeah true." I sighed.

"I have to go Kendall, my Mom's calling."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye." He hung up.

I said and laid my phone on my chest.

I didn't know why I was trying so hard to find Jade, when she didn't want to be found, you would never find her.

I would have tired her phone, but I knew she wouldn't answer it. She was avoiding me and that kinda hurt.

But really what did I expect, she was just as confused about her feelings as I was.

After Gracie left with my parents I took off and headed over to Jade's. The need to see her was strong.

Even though I knew just showing up was stupid, but I really didn't care.

When I got there Jade wasn't home, so I just sat on the front pourch waiting for her.

An hour and a half later when she pulled into the drive way, she did not seem happy to see me at all. Not that I could really blame her.

She didn't say anything to until we were inside.

"What do you want Kendall?"

"I just want to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" She crossed her sms over her chest and glared at me.

"Last night."

"Last night was a mistake, that I don't plan on ever making again."

"How can you say that?"

"Because Kendall that's what it was a mistake." She shook her head. "To call it anything else would be a huge lie."

"I don't think it was a mistake."

"What do you want from me Kendall? I'm not some damn yo-yo you can play with. I'm done with you pulling me close and then pushing me away." She shook her head and put more distance between us. "I'm not your play thing. Last night was a mistake."

"I love you Jade."

"That's not what you were saying when you walked away." I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I told you when you left, I was done."

"I'm not letting you go."

"That's funny coming from you. You're the one that walked out the fucking door in the first place."

"That was a mistake."

"Damn straight it was and now that you realize what you're losing, you're trying to get me back." She laughed. "I'm telling you that will never happen."

"I know you still love me."

"So what, everyone knows I'm still in love with you. But that's not going to change a damn thing."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"Not a damn thing Kendall."

"Why?"

"I've made up my mind and I need to do what's best for Gracie. I don't need you changing your mind in a few months, it's not fair to either of us."

"But don't you think it would be better for her, if we were together?"

"Wow, now you're starting to think about her." She laughed. "Why didn't you think about that when you walked out on us back in October?"

I just shrugged.

"Just leave Kendall. I'm not going to change my mind."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I still want a divorce."


	5. Chapter 5

It's a short one, but please enjoy.

Once again I wanna thank all of my reviewers, you guys keep me going.

* * *

~Chapter Five~

~Jade's POV~

After Kendall left, I locked the door and made my way up to my room. When I started thinking it my room and not ours, I'm not really sure. But I really didn't like being in here, hell I hadn't even used the bathtub since he left. It all hurt too much.

I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed the pair of arms wrapped around me. I sat up as much as I could to see Carlos wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled back into his arms.

"Hey, you're up." Logan said softly and sat on the bed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Kendall called and said you'd need us."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jade, look at me." Logan softly commanded.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?"

"He may not know how to show his feelings the right way, but he does still love you."

"I can't do it again, what if he decides that he made a mistake and walks away again." I shook my head. "I can't go through this again."

"I know Sweetie." He lay down next to me. "I know."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know." He kissed my forehead.

I laid in the comfort of their arms and let my tears go.

It would hurt, but I would get better sooner or later. I just hope I was strong enough to hold out until the pain went away.

Once again watching him walk out my door broke my heart all over again.

God why was it so damn hard for him to fight for me? Why?

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was alone in bed. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. Looking around the room and not seeing Kendall's things was weird. It made the room feel so cold and empty. That in its self made me want to let him back in, but damn it I was just so afraid he'd run away again.

My phone going off brought me out of my thoughts. I reached over to the side table and grabbed it. It was Ted.

"Hey Ted, what can I do for you?"

"I have a huge favor from you."

"What's that?"

"The boys open act needs a tour manager."

"And you want me?"

"Yes."

"You have to know what's going on, I don't know if I can do this."

"I don't have anyone else that I trust enough to do this."

"I know Allen's not going on tour with the boys, so who's covering them?"

"We haven't found anyone yet."

"Really?"

"If it's really going to be that much of a problem, you don't have to do this."

"I want my own bus."

"Done."

"For real?"

"Jade, I will do anything you ask to get you on tour."

"Even after the pictures."

"That's your personal business."

"If I say yes, you tell no one, I mean no one I agreed."

"Deal."

"I have some stuff to take care of tomorrow with Allen, when I'm done I'll come see you."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." I hung up and fell back on the bed.

"Momma Bear, you're up." Logan walked into the room. "Feeling better?"

"Kinda, but not really." I sat up and looked at him.

He rolled his eyes and crawled back into bed with me. He slid up behind me and leaned back on him.

"Where's Gracie?"

"She's spending the night with Kathy and Kent."

I just nodded and closed my eyes again.

"Can I ask you something, without you getting really pissed at me?"

"I guess so, I have no energy to get pissed."

"Have you ever thought about taking Kendall back?"

"Every damn day since he walked out the damn door, but I really just can't do it again." I looked over my shoulder at him. "What if I take him back and then a few months later he gets pissed again and then decides to walk away again. I can't put myself and Gracie again. Right now the fear out weights the love I have for him." I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I could ever really trust him fully with my heart again. And you can tell him that word for word."

"Momma Bear, I would never."

"I know better than that."

"And so I do." I laughed. "I know he asked you to talk to me to see what he can do to get back with me."

"What would it really take?"

"He needs to prove that he's not going to run away again."

"Everything will work out." He hugged me close to him.

"I hope so, Logan. I hope so."

"Come on, Carlos and I made dinner."

"Oh God, you did."

"Hey we are fantastic cooks."

"I'm sure you guys are." I slid out of bed. "It's more my kitchen I'm worried about."

"So funny Momma Bear, we know better than to mess with your kitchen."

"Good Boy." I patted his cheek and then ran from the room, with Logan right on my heels.

When we got down stairs, Allen and James were sitting at the counter laughing at Carlos, who was covered in flour. But there wasn't flour anywhere in the kitchen.

"What the Hell did you idiots do?"

Carlos just gave me his puppy dog face.

"Go take a shower and then we'll have dinner."

"Okay, Momma Bear." Carlos walked towards me.

"Touch me and I will kill you."

"Oh come on Momma Bear, just one hug?"

"I will hurt you if you come anywhere near me."

"Fine you win." He pouted and headed down stairs.

I rolled my eyes and went over to hug James and Allen.

"So what are doing tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do." James winked at me.

"Movie night?"

"Sounds good, but no girly movies."

"But you said whatever I wanted." I pouted.

"She's right James you did, so we will watch whatever Momma Bear wants."

"See that's why Logan's my favorite." I laughed as Logan hugged me from behind.

James just rolled his eyes and started to pout.

God I really had missed these boys. Maybe going on tour wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I was sitting in my parent's backyard staring up at the sky. I was so confused what I wanted to do about Jade. Did I really want to try and get her back? Or do I just want to walk away. God I don't think I have ever been this confused in my life.

"Everything okay Son?"

"I have no idea what I want anymore. I thought I would be happier if I pushed her away, so I wouldn't get hurt."

"But now you're confused now that she's back?"

"What do I do Dad?"

"Well one of the first things you need to figure out what you want. Do you want to get back with her, or do you want to let her go. But you can't keep playing her like a yo-yo."

"I know that. How do I prove to her that this is what I want?"

"Grow up and make her fall in love with you all over again."

"How?"

"You need to get back into her head, before you can get back into her heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next one.

I just wanna say thank you to my reviewer, you kick butt! woohoo! Without you there'd be no story. So keep reviewing. ;)

* * *

~Chapter Six~

~Kendall's POV~

Later that night I was lying in bed next to Gracie, who loved hogging the bed, just like her mother. I gently pushed her off my chest and onto her pillow so I could get out of bed.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat at the counter. That's when I noticed Dad had left his phone on the counter. I picked it up and then set it back down. Looking at the clock I knew she'd still be up doing whatever her and the guys were doing tonight.

I picked up his phone one more time and dialed Jade's number. She answered right away.

"Kent, is Gracie okay?"

"Gracie is fine."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why did you call me on your Dad's phone?"

"I didn't think you'd answer if I called you from mine."

"That is most likely true." She laughed. "Did you want something Kendall?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a meeting with Allen in the morning why?"

"I was wondering if we could meet and talk."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I just want to talk, that's all I promise."

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm done tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, good night Kendall."

"Good night. You know Jade, I" She hung up on me before I could finish saying 'I love you.'

I sighed and set my Dad's phone back down and then went back upstairs. When I got into my room, Gracie wasn't in bed anymore. I started freaking out when she walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light off as she walked back into the room.

"Where'd you go Daddy?"

"I went and got some water." I climbed back into bed.

She nodded and got back in the bed. I covered us up as she wrapped her arms around me, snuggling into my side.

"I really have missed you Daddy."

"I missed you to Princess." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"Love you too Daddy."

"You'll always be my baby girl, you know that right."

She nodded her head.

"Daddy can I ask you something?"

"Of course Baby Girl."

"Are we ever gonna be a family again." She looked up at me. "Like you, me, Mommy, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Kevin, and Uncle Kenny?"

"No matter what happens between Mommy and me, we'll always be your family."

"Promise."

"Always Gracie." I kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens."

"Love you Daddy."

"Love you too, Princess. Now, we have to get some sleep."

"If you say so Daddy." She let a big yawn and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning I was rudely woken up by someone hitting me in the head with a pillow.

"Gracie, Baby Girl, there are better ways to wake me up, then hitting me with a pillow."

"Well duh, I know that." She giggled and landed on top of me. "But this way is so much fun."

"Well so is this." I started tickling her

"No Daddy, stop." She was giggling like crazy.

"What do I get if I do?"

"A kiss?"

"From a Princess?"

"That's me Princess Gracie." She laughed and I stopped tickling her. "Good morning Daddy."

"Morning Baby Girl, now where's my kiss?"

"Right here." She grabbed my face and kissed my cheeks.

"Why don't we head down stairs and make some breakfast."

"I guess so." She slid off the bed and headed for the door. "Coming Daddy."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay Daddy, don't make me come back up here." She pointed her finger at me and walked out of the room.

I picked up my phone off my bed side table. I noticed a had a few texts. A few were from Logan and James. One was from Jade. Which was surpirising.

_"How's Gracie this morning?"_

It was much, but to me it felt as maybe we were headed in the right direction.

_"She woke me up by hitting me in the head with her pillow."_

_"Yup that sounds like my girl. Where did she sleep?"_

_"In my bed. She gave me that puppy dog face and I couldn't say no. Don't worry I changed the sheets."_

_"I'm rolling my eyes."_

_"No doubt."_

I slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

When I was finished with my business, I headed down stairs. Gracie was sitting T the counter talking to Mom while she cooked. I walked past Gracie, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Then I made Gracie a cup of apple juice and then myself a cup of coffee.

My phone buzzing, made me put my cup down and pull my phone out of my pocket.

_"I am SO going to kill your friends."_

_"When they are with you, they are your friends."_

_"Does not matter I am going to kill them."_

_"What did they do?"_

_"They're little shits."_

_"Why?"_

_"They messed up my kitchen."_

_"Then you can kill them."_

"Who are you talking to Daddy?"

"Mommy." I looked up at her. "She was just checking in on you."

"How was the sleepover?"

"Well they may have messed up Mommy's kitchen."

"Oh that's bad." She laughed. "Can I get more juice."

"Sure." Mom laughed.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Aunt Cassie is picking me up and then we're going shopping." Gracie made a face.

"Let  
me guess you don't want to go?"

"No. Can I hang out with you Daddy?" She gave me her puppy dog face, I could never say no to.

"Let me ask your Mom."

"_Gracie wants to spend the day with me, what do you think?"_

"_That's fine, we can meet at the park and talk while she plays."_

"_Okay sounds good to me."_

"What did she say?"

"She's okay with you hanging with me." I grinned at her. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"Well how about we hang out here and then when Mommy's done with her meeting, we met her at the park?"

"Okay I like that idea Daddy."

"Great." I grinned at her.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

After the meeting with Allen and Ted I sat in my car for a while before I could bring myself to call Kendall. I really had no reason to be, but I was really nervous about seeing him.

Part of me gets all giddy and the other was like a warning light, telling me that I need to be careful with my heart again.

I picked up my phone and called Kendall.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd call."

"I told you I would."

"I know you did."

"Well where do you want to meet?"

"There's a park not far from my house. We can meet there."

"Okay, what about lunch?"

"Mom packed us a picnic lunch."

"Did she now?"

"It was Gracie's idea."

"Thank her for me."

"I will. What would you like to drink?"

"Root Beer is fine with me."

"Okay."

"It will take me about a half hour to get over there."

"See you then."

"See ya." I hung up my phone and tossed it into the front seat.

God why did I feel like a teen age girl going on her first date? I really wish I understood what I was feeling. My emotions were all jumbled. I didn't like it one bite.

Since that night I gave in and slept with Kendall, I've been so confused about everything. It wasn't fair that he could confuse me so much. Part of me wanted to hate him, but I could never do that. I loved him too much for that.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello."

"Momma Bear the kitchen is clean, can we go now?"

"Is it really clean, or are you just telling me that so you can leave, Logan?"

"No it's clean."

"Did you do it yourselves?"

"Momma Bear, that hurts."

"I just know my cubs. Pay the house keeper and get out of there."

"Love you Momma Bear."

"Don't worry, I will get you back for it. Have no fear."

"But,"

"No but, Logie, you guys messed up my kitchen."

"We said we were sorry."

"And I told you to clean it." I rolled my eyes. "Not hire someone to do it for you."

"Sorry Momma Bear."

"You will be." I laughed as I pulled into the park's parking lot. "I have to run, I'm meeting Gracie and Kendall at the park."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I can show up if you need me."

"Logan I have to do this on my own. You guys can't keep rescuing me."

"We do it because we love you."

"I know you do, and I appreciate that. But I'm a big girl, I can handle Kendall on my own."

"Okay, if you say so Momma Bear."

"Don't take that tone with me Logan. I know what I'm doing. Plus we're in public and Gracie is with him. Nothing is gonna happen, we're just gonna talk."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Call me later okay."

"I love you Logan, but I have to make my own mistakes."

"I know. And I love you too, Momma Bear."

"Go spend time with Allie, because you know Cass, leaves for tour soon."

"Okay, I'm going."

"Don't do anything stupid now."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, don't worry about us, worry about you and Allie." I sighed. "As much as I've loved having you to myself, you need to focus on your girlfriend and not me and my problems with Kendall. You can't fix us, but if you keep trying you're gonna ruin what you have with Allie."

"Thank you."

"You're my best friend, Logan, I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't care. I love you and Allie to much to come between you guys."

"So flowers, would be good then?"

"Yeah, I would think so." I laughed. "Well I have to go, I'm being flagged down by a hyper Gracie."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks." I shut the car off. "Bye Logie."

"Bye Jade." He hung up on me.

I sighed and dropped my phone into my purse. I opened the door and climbed out, locking and shutting the door behind. As soon as I hit the grass, Gracie was in my arms hugging me tight.

"Well hello, Love Bug." I kissed the top of her head and set her down. "Were you good for Daddy?"

"You know I was." She giggled.

"Did I miss something?" I looked at Kendall, who just shrugged.

"Come on Mommy. I'm hungry." Gracie grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where they had set up the picnic.

"This is nice."

"Daddy, did it all." She grinned up at us both.

"Well let's eat, and then you can run off some of that energy." I kissed the top of her head, before sitting down.

When we were done eating Gracie took off to play with some of the other kids in the park.

"So how was your meeting?"

"Okay, how was she last night?"

"Good. We had our own sleepover. She didn't think it was fair that you got one and she didn't."

"That sounds like her."

"I love having her at the house."

"Well that's good." I looked at him. "So you said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I was thinking maybe, we could uh, push back the signing of the papers."

"Why?"

"Because I think we can make this work."

"And in a few months if things get hard?"

"Jade, I know I made a mistake, but I'm really trying here. I will do whatever you want."

"I'm not ready to jump back into bed with you. You have to prove to me that this is really what you want."

"Okay, no sex. Got it." I rolled my eyes and pushed him. "What about the papers?"

"That one I will have to think on."

"Okay, so what are you gonna do to keep yourself busy?"

"Ted has some stuff for me to do. So I'll be plenty busy. Plus I have Gracie."

"Very true." He smiled at me.

"So how's the family?"

"Good. My brothers keep picking on me, nothing new really."

"Sounds like it."

"What about you? How are things on your end?"

"Doing good, I can't believe Cassie is 18. That's scary for me to think about. Dad and Shawn are, Dad and Shawn." I leaned back into his chest. "Dad's teaching Shawn the basics about being a body guard. I think Shawn is going on tour with Cassie too. But I have a feeling that's to make Logan feel better."

"Allie going on tour with her again?"

"Yeah, there really isn't anyone else I trust to go on tour with Cassie. Allie knows how to handle Cassie when she gets a mood."

"That's good." He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So you looking forward towards the tour?"

"Yeah, I love meeting the fans."

"Mmhmm."

"But it really won't be the same without you and Gracie there. I with you guys could come."

"It will be good for us, I think."

"I know you're right, but I don't have to like it."

I just shook my head and laughed.

God I really had missed this, being able to talk to Kendall about what's going on in our lives. Maybe, just maybe this will work out and things will go back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

And here is the next one folks.

Once again, I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, your reviews mean the world to me.

* * *

~Chapter Seven~

~Jade's POV~

The next afternoon, I found myself at lunch with Cassie. We hadn't said much to each other as we sat down. I could tell that she wanted to ask some many questions, but she was holding back. So I was just waiting for her to break and ask what she wanted to know the most.

"So it seems like I haven't seen you in forever." Cassie grinned at me. "What's been going on?"

"A little of this, a little of that."

"Gracie Lu has been spending a lot of time with Kendall."

"I told you I wasn't going to stop him from seeing her. She spent the night at his house the other night."

"I know she told me all about it. What I want to know what's going on with you and Kendall."

I shrugged and took a drink of water.

"Are you guys getting back together?"

"There's not beating around the bush with you is there?"

"No, now answer the question."

"We're just friends."

"Friends that happen to be married to each other." She rolled her eyes.

"So sue me for not knowing what's going on." I was starting to get pissed. "All we can do is take it one day at a time. It's not like I'm gonna jump in right where we left off. He gets that."

"Why not just take him back?"

"I need to know he's not going to run again."

"Why make him suffer?"

"So you're saying I should just let him willy nilly walk in and out of our lives like it's no big deal?"

"I'm not saying that." She riled her eyes everyone can see how in live you guys are, why not just give in."

"I don't trust him completely. It's that simple."

"Why?"

"Because the first sign of trouble he ran away." I looked down at my hand, void of my tie to the love of my life.

She picked up my hand and looked at it.

"When did you take off?"

"The night we had dinner."

"Oh you mean after you slept with him."

"How do you know that?"

"I might have over heard Logan telling Allie."

"Damon does that boy know how to keep his mouth shut?"

"They tell each other everything."She sighed. "But that is so beside the point. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"I can see that."

"I don't need attitude from you. I know I made a mistake, I've moved on."

"Fine, I know when to drop something."

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes. I knew she wasn't dropping it for good. "So what's up with you and James?"

After that she just went on and on about everything that had since the last time I had seen her. I really didn't want to sit there and listen to her go on and on about James. But it was better than grilling me about my love life. I knew she was only worried about me, but I can take care of myself, despite what some may think.

Since I got home from lunch with Cassie, I've done nothing but lay on the couch and flip through the channels.

Gracie was out with Kevin and Kenneth, doing God knows what, before Kenneth leaves to go back to Chicago.

To say I was bored, was an understatement. There was nothing on T.V. and I had no desire to move. Logan wasn't answering my text, and I didn't really want to bother Carlos and Alexa. That left Kendall.

_"I'm bored, what are you doing?"_

_"Writing."_

_"Sounds like fun. Well more fun then I'm having."_

_"I thought you said you have a lot of work to do."_

_"I do, but Ted's waiting til Cass goes on tour to start me. God I'm so bored."_

_"Where's Gracie?"_

_"With your brothers."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry what can I do to help?"_

_"Entertain me."_

_"And how do you want me to do that?"_

_"Well it's your job right to entertain people. So you tell me."_

_"Go read a book."_

_"I'm feeling to lazy to get up and go get one."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"In the living room."_

_"Well then."_

_"Come on, you have to have some ideas."_

_"Oh I do, I just don't think you'd agree with them."_

_"Most likely no I won't."_

_"Watch TV."_

_"There's nothing on."_

_"NCIS is on."_

_"I've seen like every episode."_

_"Well then I'm out of good ideas."_

_"What about your bad ideas?"_

_"Well I can come over."_

_"And what?"_

_"We could talk….."_

_"Which would lead to other things. Right that is a bad idea."_

_"I told you so. But it does my ego good to know you can't resist me. ;)" _

_"Bite me asshole."_

_"You tell me the time and place, and I'll pick where I bite you."_

_"Not funny."_

_"I thought it was pretty funny."_

_"I'm sure you did. So do you know why Logan's not talking to me?"_

_"Nice change of subject. And to answer your question, no I do not."_

_"Well that's no help."_

_"Sorry :/"_

_"Not your fault. I'm just really board."_

_"What talking to me not helping?"_

_"Not really."_

_"You know how to make a man feel better."_

_"Sorry."_

_"That's okay."_

_"So if you did come over what would we talk about?"_

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I bit my lip looking at the last text I had gotten from Jade. I had no idea how to answer her without pissing her off.

_"Well I guess at first I'd apologize again for being really stupid and male. Then I guess we could talk about where you wanted to go from here."_

I started worrying when I didn't hear back from her right away. She always answered right back.

Sighing I put my guitar back on the stand and then fell back into bed. Here I was thinking things were going good between us.

My phone ringing broke my thoughts. I answered without even looking to see who was calling.

"Hello."

"Why is it you always know just what to say to make me swoon?

"Jade?"

"Who else did you think it would be?"

"No one. To answer your question, I was telling you the truth." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I want this to work between us."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"The closer the signing got, the more I realized how stupid I was being. I just gave up when things got to hard. I didn't believe in us enough to try and make it work."

"And now?"

"Now, now I'm willing to do about anything to get you back."

"We will take it one day at a time."

"That's all I can ask for."

"Thank you."

"Jade, I told you I would do anything to make this work. I know we have to build our trust back up before anything can happen between us."

"I do trust you."

"Not with your heart, you don't."

"No, no I don't."

"And I know I need to get that back before we can go back to normal."

"When were we ever normal?" She laughed.

"Okay, so we were never normal." I rolled my eyes. "How about normal for us?"

"That works." She giggled.

"I have missed this."

"What?"

"Just being able to talk to you, like this."

"I've missed it too."

"What happened to us Jade?"

"I wish I knew Kendall."

"Me too." I sighed.

"Good news is we are on the way to fixing it."

"Yea we are."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"Wanna do dinner?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"Come on, Kendall you have to have some idea."

"What if I come over and cook you and Gracie dinner?"

"I was kinda hoping it would just be the two of us."

"I know, but I'd feel better if she was there."

"Okay."

"Jade, its not that I don't want to be alone with you, because God knows I do, but it would be better for now that we aren't."

"There you go saying the right thing."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A very good thing."

"So what time are you coming over?"

"Give me a couple of hours. What time is Gracie supposed to be home?"

"Around five, well that's what Kenny said, but who knows."

"I call and talk to my brother's and then I'll be over around fourish."

"I thought you said you didn't want to be alone with me."

"I think we can keep off each other for an hour." I laughed. "Or do you plan on jumping me as soon as I walk through the door."

"Babe, don't give me any ideas."

"Hey, I'm the one that's trying to be good."

"I bet you're really good."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now Jade."

"Sorry, did I push to far."

"No, you're just being you."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a few hours."

"Looking forward to it. Why don't you make desert."

"What do you want?"

"Not pudding."

"Aww why not?"

"Don't make this any harder on me please Jade."

"Fine, no pudding, I might have a cake mix or something."

"That sounds good. Do you need me to pick anything up at the store for you?"

"No, but I will text you if I need anything."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye Kendall." She hung up on me.

I dropped my phone to the bed and laughed. I could see the Jade I fell so hard for coming back. I hope she was here to stay.

I pulled myself off the bed and headed down stairs to see if my Mom was home yet. I found her in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Baby, what are you up too?"

"Trying to figure out what I'm gonna cook for dinner."

"Who are you cooking dinner for?"

"Jade and Gracie."

"Really? I didn't know you and Jade were getting along again."

"We're taking things slow, seeing where they go." I shrugged.

"If that's what you want."

"It is. I had to talk her into it."

"So the divorce?"

"Off for now."

"So are you moving back in with them?"

"No, not right now, we're not ready for that yet."

"Just be careful, I don't want to any of you hurt again."

"Me either. I know I made a huge mistake. I should have never walked away."

"She didn't ask you to stay."

"She shouldn't have had to."

"You really have grown up."

"If I want to keep Jade and Gracie in my life, I have to stop acting like I'm 16 and run off when things don't go my way."

"I'm proud of you my boy." She smiled at me. "Don't screw this up."

"I don't plan on it Mom." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I love them both so much."

"We all knew you did." She laughed. "It was just a matter of time before you figured it out for yourself."

"And no one told me why?"

"Because at that point we couldn't tell you anything." She shrugged. "We tired, but you didn't want to hear it."

"I was being stubborn wasn't I?"

"I would say you were more than stubborn."

"Thanks Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"I just tell the truth." She winked at me. "So what are you cooking for dinner?"

* * *

Sorry this one is so short, but this was the best place to end it. and please reveiw


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy this chapter. and please review!

* * *

~Chapter Eight~

~Jade's POV~

As I waiting for Kendall to show up, I was a nervous wreck. I have never in my whole dating life ever been this nervous. It was horrible, and I had a feeling anyone I talked to about it would just laugh at me.

Don't get me wrong I love my friends, it's just sometimes they can be huge assholes.

"Jade, are you okay?" I turned so fast that I fell on the kitchen floor. "I didn't mean to scare you. I knocked a few times, but you didn't answer, so I let myself in."

"It's okay."

Kendall laughed and set the grocery bags on the counter and then held a hand out to help me up. He pulled me up and right into his chest. We locked eyes and just stared at each other. He started to bend his head down to kiss me when my phone went off, making me jump back from him, but I also found myself on my ass on the kitchen floor again.

"Will you answer my phone for me?"

Kendall just laughed and picked up my phone from the counter.

"Jade's phone, Kendall speaking how may I help you?"

I just glared at him.

"OH you want to talk to Jade?" He nodded his head to whatever the person on the other line said. "Sure, here she is."

He handed me the phone I took it from him and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Why is Kendall answering your phone?" Cassie's voice floated through the phone.

"Because I'm on the floor."

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I fell."

"How did you fall?"

"Kendall scared me."

"Why is he there?"

"He's cooking me and Gracie dinner."

"I see."

"Did you call for a reason?"

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted at lunch. I have no right to question you like that."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why are you sucking up to me?"

"I'm not, really."

"I don't believe you; just tell me what you want." I rolled my eyes and looked at Kendall, who was sitting at the counter waiting for me to get off the phone. "Just tell me Cassie."

"Fine, James is gonna take me out for a late dinner after practice."

"That's fine. Just remember you have an early call."

"Really, just like that?"

"You're 18 now. I really can't stop you. Yeah, I wish you'd come right home, but I can't stop you if you don't want to."

"Wow, thanks Jade."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Meaning what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever Jade, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget I'll be there around noon to finalize stuff for the tour with Allie."

"I know."

"Okay, have fun and don't do anything that I would."

"I could say the same thing for you, Sissy."

"Touché."

"Be good."

"You too." She hung up on me.

I locked my phone and looked up at Kendall, who was just grinning at me.

"Are you going to help me up?"

He stood up and held his hand out to me. But instead of him pulling me up, I pulled him on onto the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"For laughing at me." I pushed him over.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"This." I put my hand on either side of his head and kissed him hard.

He pulled away from me and looked at me shocked.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"I love you." He tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Love you too." I kissed the tip of his nose.

"What's going on here?"

I turned to see Logan standing there. He was raising an eyebrow at us.

"We are just talking."

"I can see that."

"Right, did you need something?"

"Yeah I left my phone here, have you seen it?"

"No, check the couch though."

"Okay." He shook his head and walked from the room.

I stood up and held I hand out for Kendall. I pulled him up, and dropped his hand.

"Go, I'll start dinner."

I nodded and walked from the room. Logan was sitting in the couch holding his  
phone.

"You okay?" I sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I do know when you're lying to me, but I can also tell you don't want to talk about it."

"Everything's okay, I promise."

"You and Allie didn't have a fight did you?"

"No, but I have to run. I'm taking Allie dinner."

"Sounds good. Keep James from distracting my sister to much."

"Will do. See ya later Momma Bear."

We both stood up and I hugged him.

"When you're ready to talk, I will be here."

"Thank you, Momma Bear." He pulled out of the hug. "I will leave you guys to it."

"Love you Logie Bear."

"Love you to Momma Bear."

"Go." I pushed him towards the door.

"I know when I'm not wanted." He laughed and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I shook my head and headed back into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"So what are you making?"

"Chicken for us and chicken fingers for Gracie."

"Sounds good." I slid onto the bar stool and leaned on the counter. "So I hear this tour is gonna be pretty epic."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"James's words, not mine."

"I see." He laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's supposed to be."

"So who's this chick that's opening for you guys?"

"I really don't know. I didn't go to that meeting?"

"Why?"

He just shrugged.

"Kendall, you have to get over this thing with Allen. It wasn't his fault."

"I just can't help but hate the man."

"I'm really close to the other guys, and you're not jealous of them."

"With them, I know they won't try anything. I don't know anything about Allen."

"Then get to know him."

"I don't want to."

"Why not? You know he doesn't hold a candle to you." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, he plays for your team, not mine."

"What?"

"I'm shocked no one told you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I may actually wanted you to trust me."

"We could have avoided this whole thing, if you would have just told me."

"Or we could have avoided the whole thing if you would have just trusted that I would have never cheated on you."

"I guess we'll never know now."

"Guess not."

"I don't want to fight. That's the past and it needs to stay there."

"Agreed." I nodded.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

After dinner, we all snuggled down on the couch to watch a movie that Gracie picked out. If anyone would ask what we watched, I wouldn't be able to tell them.

All I could think was how right Jade was. If I had just trusted in her, then we wouldn't be here right now. I was stupid to think she'd cheat on me, not after what her first husband dis to her.

"Kendall are you in there?" Jade snapped her fingers in my face.

"Sorry, what's up?"

"Will you carry Gracie, up to bed?"

"Yeah, sure."

We moved Gracie so her head was lying on my shoulder. I carefully stood up.

Jade walked behind me as I carried Gracie up stairs. I laid Gracie on the bed as carefully as I could not to wake her up. I kissed her forehead, before I stepped away so Jade could say good night.

I walked out into the hall and leaned against the wall. My eyes drifted down the hall to what was once our room.

"You okay?" Jade walked out of Gracie's room, softly shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, I should go."

"You don't have too."

"I know." I ran my fingers through my hair. "But I should."

"Okay."

"I wish I could stay, but it's not a good idea."

"I know." She sighed. "I know it's not, but I don't have to like it."

"Me either."

She took my hand in hers and led me down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

She pulled away and ran her fingers through her hair.

"If you're gonna go, you should go."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye kiss?"

"You've never asked before."

She just shrugged and looked down at the floor. I stepped towards her and cupped her cheek. I tiled her chin up so I could look in her eyes.

"I love you." I bent my head and kissed her softly. "Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight." She looked up at me with hooded eyes. "You should go before I drag you up stairs."

"Until tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and stepped away from her.

Walking away from her to bed one of the hardest things I had to do. No matter how much I wanted to be with her right now, I couldn't sleep with her again until we were a 100%.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next one, it may be that last chapter for awhile, I'm not sure yet. I have a lot going on and I'm stressed out. Between school and finding out that my Grandpa isn't doing any better, I kinda have to much on my plate right now.

Thank you for baring with me and I'll try and update when I can. Love you guys.

* * *

~Chapter Nine~

~Kendall's POV~

The next morning I was woken from a very vivid dream about Jade and I by my phone ringing. The first three rings, I just ignored it and tried to get back into the dream.

After the fourth time it went off, I finally sat up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, I hope you're not busy, I need a huge favor."

"Jade?"

"Who else would be calling you at 8am?"

"No one." I yawned. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you please watch Gracie for me?"

"Sure, no problem, when do you want me to come get her?"

"Well I'm kinda in front of your house right now."

"Right, I'll be right down."

"Okay." She hung up on me.

Jade would be the one to wake me from the very vivid dream I was having about her. I scrubbed my hands over my face and got out if bed.

I hit the bathroom before I headed down stairs. Jade was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding Gracie.

I took Gracie from Jade and carried her into the living room. I laid Gracie on the couch and turned to look at Jade. She looked stressed.

"Do you have time for coffee?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I led her into the kitchen where I started a pot of coffee.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Allie came over last night. We stayed up late talking." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay." I poured her a cup of coffee and set it in front of her.

"Thanks for taking Gracie for me."

"Hey it's not a problem. Like I said, I love having here, so do my parents."

She nodded and took a long drink of her coffee.

"What's bothering you Jade?"

"Huh?"

"You have that long lost look on your face. What's bothering you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I promised Allie I wouldn't say anything."

"Okay." I walked over to her and gave her a side hug.

She turned and buried her head in my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I rested my head on the top of hers and ran my hand up and down her back.

"Everything okay?" Mom asked coming into the kitchen.

Jade pulled away from me and looked at my Mom.

"Yeah everything is okay." Jade smiled at Mom. Though I could tell it didn't reach her eyes, like it usually did. "How are you? It's been too long."

"Yes it has. It's good to see the two of you getting a long."

"We have a ways to go, but we're on the right track."

"All relationships take work."

"Yes they do."

"Are you staying for breakfast Dear?"

"No, I have to head out. I have some stuff to do before I meet Allie and Cassie at noon."

"Okay, have a wonderful day, Dear."

"Thank you." Jade stood up and hugged my Mom.

"No problem, Dear. Kendall will walk you out." Jade pulled out of the hug and took my hand.

We didn't say anything as I walked her to the door. I opened the door and she walked out, as I followed behind her. I walked her to the car.

"You really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"And I know that, but when you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek and opened the car door.

"What are you doing later?"

"I'm free after my meeting with Allie."

"Do you want to hang out here?"

"Sure, that would be great." She smiled at me.

"Goodbye kiss."

"Really are we gonna do this now?"

"It worked for me and Jo." I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love you."

"Come on, gimme a kiss so I can go."

I dropped a soft kiss on her lips.

"Have a good day."

"You too."

She slid into the car. She started it and rolled down the window.

"Yes Love?"

"I don't wanna run over your foot, you may wanna move."

"Right."

I stepped away from her car and waved as she drove away.

When I got back inside, Mom was in the living room with Gracie. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Morning Daddy." Gracie yawned.

"Hey Baby, how did you sleep?"

"Good, how did I get here?"

"Mommy brought you over this morning, she had to leave earlier than expected."

"Oh, okay." She sat up. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Grandma has breakfast on in the kitchen."

"Yes, I do. Why don't you go wake up you Uncle's."

A huge smile crept over her face. She slid off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"Mom, you're bad." I laughed.

"So I saw you through the window."

"Really spying on me, Mom?"

"The blind was open, what can I say?" She shrugged laughing.

"Right, why don't I believe you?"

"I'm just worried about you, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Mom, that was my own fault really."

"Okay." She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"I thought you'd be happy that we were working things out."

"I'm just worried, I am happy that you guys are trying."

"I love you Mom."

"Love you too Boy."

Gracie came running into the kitchen laughing. She hid behind me as by brother's came flying into the kitchen. They were both soaking wet. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened to you two?"

"Gracie happened." Kevin sat at the counter. "She dumped water over our heads."

"Grandma said I could." Gracie looked at her uncles from behind my legs.

"Mom." They both whined.

"Oh stop it, both of you. Go get changed." Mom waved them off.

They grumbled and went back up stairs.

"What's for breakfast Grandma?" Gracie came from behind me and pulled herself up on a stool.

"What would you like Love?"

"Pancakes." Gracie grinned.

"Well then, pancakes it is." Mom grinned. "So what are you two gonna do today?"

"I don't know. I guess whatever Gracie Lu wants to do." I sat next to Gracie at the counter. "What do you wanna do Princess?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do, Daddy?"

Before I could answer, the doorbell went off. Mom and I looked at each other and shrugged. Kevin walked in with a stressed out Logan behind him.

"Logie Bear." Gracie slid off her stool and walked over to Logan and hugged him. "Everything will be okay."

"Thanks BooBoo, I needed to hear that."

"Love you Logie." She let go of her and walked back to her stool and pulled herself up. "Daddy, go talk to Logie."

"Right going." I laughed.

Logan and I walked out into the back yard. We sat at the table and looked at each other.

"So I'm guessing whatever is going on, is why Jade is so stressed out."

"You talked to Jade?"

"She didn't say anything. She said she promised Allie she wouldn't." I ran my fingers through my hair. "But from the way your acting, it can only be two things?"

"How did you know you were ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For it all?"

"That day Gracie asked me if she could call me Daddy. I knew then that I couldn't see my life without them in it."

"Were you scared you were only caught up in the moment?"

"Yes, but I also knew how much I loved them both. I just knew Jade was it for me." I shrugged. "Why all the questions?"

"Allie might be pregnant." He softly said that I almost didn't hear him.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm freaking out. I love Allie, but aren't we to young to be parents?"

"Jade did it at 18."

"Jade's a lot stronger than us."

"You forget Jade had a hand if raising Allie too." I shook my head. "What does Allie want to do?"

"She said not to worry until we knew for sure."

"Then wait."

"I can't."

"Logan, look at me. You love her right?" He nodded yes. "You can see yourself with her 25 years from now, right?" Another nodded. "You've thought about your future with her?" Once again he nodded. "Then I think you know what to do."

"But we've never talked about that."

"Things like this happen to test relationship, if you really want to show her either way that you'll be there for her, you know what you have to do."

"But what if she only thinks I ask, because what could be?"

"Then she's not the girl you thought she was."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. It's a huge step."

"Yes it is, and it's a huge decision you have to make." He nodded his head in agreement. "Look at it this way, it's a way to tell her you'll be there no matter what happens."

"We've only been together for a short while."

"Look at Jade and I, we were together for what maybe a month before she asked me to marry her. When you know, you know. Don't let it slip through your fingers."

"Were you scared?"

"I was terrified, but I grew a pair and asked her. I will never regret marring Jade. Her and Gracie are my world." I sighed. "Yeah, we may have our issues, but we're working on them. It's not going to be easy, but at the end of the day it's always worth it."

"Wanna go shopping with me?"

"I never thought you'd ask, but we're gonna take Gracie with us. I told Jade I'd watch her."

"That's fine. No need for Jade to kill both of us." He laughed.

"Smart man." I laughed and stood up. "Let me go get dressed and then we'll go after breakfast."

"Sounds good. Thanks for not freaking out on me."

"Not a problem. I was in your shoes, not that long ago." I slapped him on the back as we headed back into the house.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

Between everything with Allie this morning and Cassie's attitude this afternoon, I was so tired. I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and never come back out. But I promised Kendall I would hang out with him tonight. It was actually the one thing I was looking forward to tonight. With him, I knew where I stood.

I knew Allie was mad at me for something, even though she wouldn't come out and say so. She was so reluctant to come to me about the scare, but I was the only one she knew who could and would help her.

And Cassie was tired as hell; she was a grumpy bitch all day. I could have killed her. Finally I had to just send her home before I killed her.

Once she was gone, things went a lot smoother. Not by much, but better seeing as Cassie wasn't there to interrupt us ever three seconds. I told her not to stay out to late, but she never listens to me. I hope she doesn't fuck up her career with her new found freedom.

When I got to Kendall's I just let myself in, I didn't even think twice about it. I found Kendall and Gracie playing a game with Logan on the living room floor.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey Baby Girl." I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "How was your day?"

"Good." She grinned up at me. "I went shopping with Daddy and Logie."

"Oh really? What did you get?"

"I got this cool bracelet." She held up her hand to show me the bracelet that they had gotten her.

"Wow, that's really pretty, Love Bug."

"Thank you Mommy." She grinned at me. "Grandma is in the kitchen cooking dinner."

"I can see when I'm not wanted." I laughed and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Kathy."

"Jade, how are you?"

"Tired and stress, so normal." I laughed and sat at the counter.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"A beer would be good," She just looked at me shocked. "But I'll take a water."

"Your day that bad?" She set a bottle of water in front of me.

"Yeah, Cassie was out all night and in a pissy mood all day. Some days I really wish she wasn't 18. I just hope this new found freedom she has found doesn't go to her head."

"Raising a teenager is never easy."

"I just look at her and see myself at that age and it scares the shit out of me." I sighed. "I know she says she won't repeat my mistakes, but I said the same thing and look what happened to me. But then again, I think if I would have never made that mistake, then I wouldn't have Gracie."

"It world works in mysterious ways."

"Yes it does." I took long drink of water. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, Dear, go relax. Plus I think Logan wanted to talk to you."

"Momma Bear, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure, anything for my favorite cub." I slid off the stool and followed him outside.

I sat in a chair and Logan started to pace in front of me.

"I'm sure you know what's going on."

"I do." He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"How is she?"

"She's doing okay, why?"

"Is she scared?"

"Of course she is. What's going on?"

"I bought her something today."

He handed me a box.

"Is this what I think it is?"

He just nodded.

"You're doing this because you love her, right?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then you have my blessing."

I stood up and placed the box back in his hand.

"You didn't look at it."

"I don't need to, she's going to love it."

"Thank you." He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"No problem, like I said you're my favorite cub."

He laughed and pulled away.

"Just know, I will kill you if you hurt her."

"I know, I know." He smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the door.

"Want me to send Kendall out?"

"Thanks."

"Love you Momma Bear."

"Love you too, Logie Bear."

He blew me a kiss as he walked inside. I sat back down and waited for Kendall to walk out.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I saw him walk through the door.

"Logan said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, come here."

He walked over to me and I stood up and pushed him down in the chair I was sitting in, and then I planted myself on his lap.

"Bad day?"

I just nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Cassie was a pain in my ass and I feel like Allie is pissed at me, even though she came to see me last night." I sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It will all work out."

"I know, I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go lay down before dinner?"

"I'm good right here."

"Okay, if you say so." He laughed.

"Love you." I kissed his cheek.

"I know you do." He smirked.

I should have slapped his arm for that, but I was too tired to move. Closing my eyes, I felt myself drift off to dream land.

It was the first restfully sleep I had gotten since Kendall walked out on me.


	10. Chapter 10

And on to the next one. Keep reviewing people. I love you guys!

* * *

~Chapter Ten~

~Jade's POV~

After dinner Kendall and I found ourselves all alone. Kevin and Kenneth went to go see some friends and Kathy and Kent took Gracie out for ice cream and to play at the park. It was like they wanted us to be alone. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Are they trying to tell us something?"

"I don't know, maybe." He shrugged.

"You're a lot of help." I hit him with a pillow.

"Come here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Do you think Logan and Allie will be okay?"

"Yeah, I think they will be fine. No matter what happens."

"I agree. What did you think?"

"I didn't look at it."

"Why not?"

"He was nervous to show me, plus I know whatever he bought she's gonna love."

"How's she doing?"

"Not much better then Logan. She's cool and clam on the outside, but on the inside she's freaking out."

"That seems like her. So why do you think she's mad at you?"

"I think she's mad about all the time Logan's been spending with me combined with all the stress."

"She knows you don't harbor any feeling for him, right?"

"Not romantic ones, no." I looked at him. "I do see him as the annoying, but super sweet little brother I always wanted."

"You have Shane for that."

"But he doesn't let me coddle him, Logan does."

"Okay, forget I asked." He laughed. "So."

"So."

"We've never had a problem finding things to talk about, why are we now?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What are you really gonna do with us gone?"

"I told you Ted has some work for me to do."

"Is that all?"

"Well I'll miss you guys like crazy."

"I'm sure everyone will miss you too."

"What about you?"

"I'll miss you like crazy. Gracie too."

"She asked me this morning, if she could still go on tour with you guys even though I wasn't going."

"She asked us that same thing."

"I'd be more than happy to send her along, if you guys wanted." He looked at me wide eyed. "I wonder how long you'd last?"

"I'd, uh, have to talk to the others first."

"I guess if you're not up for it, I understand."

"That's just mean." He laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

He just grinned at me and pulled my head down so he could kiss me. I tightened my hold on him and moved closer to him. He dropped his hands from my face to my hips, where he moved me to where I was straddling him.

I pulled away breathless, and watched as he licked his lips. I bit my lip before I kissed him again. As the kiss became more intense, Kendall's hands moved from my hips to up under my shirt.

I pulled out of the kiss and sat up. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled over my head, I dropped it to the floor next to the couch. And then I laid back pulling Kendall down on top of me.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me again." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine so I could kiss him.

He pulled out of the kiss and looked down at me smiling.

"I know I should stop this, but damn it, I want it to much to stop now." He moved his lips from mine to the one spot on my neck that turns me to goo. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I didn't say anything I just pulled his head up so I could kiss him again. I pushed him away, making him sit up, I lifted his shirt over his head. He took it from me and dropped it on top of mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down on top of me.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I had no idea what had gotten into Jade, but I wasn't complaining at all. I had really missed this side if her.

Even though I knew I should stop, I couldn't. I wanted this to much. I wanted her to much. I had a hard time walking away from her last night. I wasn't stopping now.

I pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her. Her eyes were shining and her lips were swollen. She had never looked so beautiful.

"I love you. You look so beautiful."

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me hard. I ran my hands down her sides until I got to her hips

I cupped her backside, making her arc up into me. I groaned into the kiss and ground my hips into hers.

"Going at it like teenagers again, I see." Kevin laughed from the door way.

Hearing Kevin's voice scared Jade, making her kick me in the groin and knock me off of her. Kevin laughed. I glared up at him.

"Jade, as much as I am enjoying the view, I'm pretty sure my brother doesn't want to share."

Jade glared at him and covered herself with the blanket on the back of the couch.

"So what are you doing back?" I stood up and sat on the couch next to Jade.

"I forgot my phone." He was grinning at me.

"Well get your phone and go away." Jade growled at him.

"Yes Ma'am." He winked at Jade and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that." I handed her shirt.

She pulled her shirt over her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"That should have never happened, we got carried away."

"Oh Hell no." I kneeled her in front of her. "You're not pushing me away. We've come too far to back track now. Don't close yourself off again."

"Okay."

"I mean it Jade, I love you and I want this to work." I cupped her face. "Maybe we did go a little to far, but it felt right, didn't it?"

"Yes, but."

"No, buts nothing that happened here was wrong. Yeah maybe we shouldn't have gotten so lost in the passion in the living room, but it was never wrong."

"It's just too soon." She whispered.

"Then we'll put the brakes on, I don't want to lose this between us."

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I let it get so carried away."

"Don't apologize for that."

"Maybe we should leave Gracie here tonight, and you come back to my place."

"For real?"

"I'd never lie about that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kissed my palm. "I want you to move back in with us."

"Is it too soon?"

"No."

"Really? I mean have you thought this through all the way yet?"

"There is nothing to think about, I want this."

Before I could say anything Mom and Dad walked back into the living room carrying Gracie, who was sleeping on Dad's shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Mom looked between us.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why don't you take Gracie up to Kendall's room and lay her down."

"Okay." Dad nodded and turned to take Gracie up the stairs.

"So what did you two do while we were gone?"

"We talked." I stood up and sat next to Jade on the couch. "How was Gracie?"

"An angel, like always." Mom smiled at us. That smile told me she knew what we had been doing. "Why don't you guy go out, have fun. We'll watch Gracie, you can pick her up in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Dear, you two look like you weren't quiet done talking yet."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled at us and walked out of the room.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"No I think it will be good for us." Jade smiled at me.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home is fine."

"Okay, home it is."

I kissed the side of her head.

"Let's go pack you an overnight bag."

I stood up and pulled her off the couch. She laughed and followed me upstairs.

An hour later we were pulling into the drive way of our house. Walking into the kitchen, we found everyone was sitting at the counter talking.

"Wow did someone decide to have a party and no invite us?" Jade crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie looked at her sister.

"I live here, or did you forget that little fact."

Cassie just rolled her eyes.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing and if we were, it isn't any of your business."

"Can the attitude Cassie. You may be 18 now, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like shit." Jade shook her head. "Whatever you're doing, go do it somewhere else."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." Jade took my bag from me and headed up stairs without another word.

"What was that?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea, she was fine in the car."

"Maybe I should go talk to her." I looked at Carlos and nodded.

"So what were you guys doing?"

"A surprise party." Allie said.

"For?"

"Jade. We didn't get to have one for her birthday, so we figured that we would throw her one." Logan shrugged.

"Well you should have told me and I would have kept her away."

"It was kinda for you too." James said.

"Oh, sorry to ruin the surprise."

"Just don't tell Jade and we'll be good." Logan laughed.

"So what happened?"

"I really don't know, she was in a good mood when we left my parents hours." I shrugged. "She'll be fine, don't worry."

"Well we'll get out of you guy's hair." Cassie picked up the papers on the counter. "Just don't hurt my sister again."

"I won't."

She nodded and went back to cleaning up her papers.

"You guys have a good night, I'm gonna go check on them."

I walked out of the kitchen. As I got to the stairs, Carlos was coming down.

"Everything okay?"

"She's just tired, or that's what she tried to tell me." He rolled his eyes. "But she'll be okay."

"Thanks Carlos."

"No problem." He slapped me on the back and went back into the kitchen.

I walked upstairs and into our room. I hadn't been in here since I packed my stuff and moved out. It was weird seeing it so empty.

Jade was sitting on the end of the bed staring at the wall, the wall that used to be home to our wedding picture. I sat next to her on the bed and took her hand into mine.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She stood up. "I have something for you."

She walked over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. She pulled something out of it and walked back over to me.

"Hold your hand out."

I held out my hand and she dropped two rings into my palm. They were our wedding rings. I took her hand and slipped her wedding band back on and then I handed her mine. She took my hand and slid my ring back on where it belonged.

"Forever and always." She whispered.

"Forever and always."


	11. Chapter 11

And onto the next one. Pretty sure this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. Do enjoy! and please review

* * *

~Chapter Eleven~

~Kendall's POV~

While Jade got ready for bed, I went back down stairs to make sure everyone had left, and that the house was locked up.

Logan and Carlos were still in the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"So what's going on?"

"With?" I walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water.

"You and Jade." Logan rolled his eyes.

I shrugged and pulled out the popcorn out of the cabinet.

"We can see she gave you your ring back."

"Yes she did, she also put hers back on." I put the popcorn in the microwave and turned it on. "We're working things out."

"Anything else happen?"

"She asked me to move back in."

"Are you going to?"

I shrugged.

"Kendall, this is the in you've been waiting for."

"But I just don't know if it's too soon. What if it drives us father apart?"

"Don't let that fear rule your life, but if you're not ready then just tell her."

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

"Don't wait too long to think about."

"Don't you two have girlfriends to get to?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." Carlos laughed. "Have a good night."

"We still on for lunch tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"See ya tomorrow."

I walked them to the door and locked it behind them. And then I went back into the kitchen to finish getting our snack ready.

When I got back upstairs, Jade was in bed under the covers. She sat up when I walked into the room. When I saw what she was wearing, I almost dropped everything I was carrying.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shut the door with my foot and walked over to the bed.

I handed her the bowel of popcorn and I set the bottles of water on the bed, along with her Root Beer and my Coke.

"So what are we gonna watch?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and turned on the T.V. "There's something in the DVD player. We could watch whatever's in there."

"Works for me." She snuggled up against my chest like it was nothing and hit the play on the remote control.

Not what I expected Jade to turn to for her needs but I did expect her to turn to something.

Well my body couldn't help but react and I knew she felt that. It wasn't so much the fact that she had a porno but the guy in it was making me feel more than a little inadequate size wise. The guy was hung like a horse. As far as I knew, Jade never had any complaints but I could feel her squirming out of my arms and attempting to shut the picture of the two women giving him pleasure on the screen off.

I grabbed the remote from her lap and turned off the T.V. She wouldn't look at me. I just knew she was blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed Jade."

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Would it make you feel better that you weren't the only one?"

"God, no." She buried her face in her hands.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her bare shoulder.

"It makes me feel better that you were taking care of yourself."

"I'd never cheat on you." She looked back at me.

"I know that. I should have never doubted you." I pulled her onto my lap. "I should have trusted in you and in us, but I was stupid."

"No you were just male." She laughed.

"Doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have walked away."

"Okay, how did we go from talking about porn to this?"

"We're just cool like that." I laughed. "Would you like to watch the movie?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked away from me and started to ring her hands. I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. back on. I settled Jade in between my legs and once again wrapped my arms around her waist.

I lifted the bottom of her silky top and splayed my fingers on her stomach. She put her back on my shoulder, I kissed her neck down to her should, biting and nipping as I went. I pushed the strap of her tank off her shoulder.

She groaned and put a hand on my face making me look at her. She lifted her head and kissed me, but quickly pulled away. She sat up and kneeled in front of me. Grabbing the bottom of my shirt she pulled it over my head. As soon as it was over my head and dropped to the floor, her lips started at my neck and moved down my chest until she got to my right nipple. She played and teased with it before giving the left one the same treatment.

When she was done, she moved down my chest until she reached the top of my shorts. She hooked her fingers into the waistband and grinned up at me.

"Lift your hips." Her voice was husky and sexy as hell. It made me that much more harder.

I did as she asked and lifted my hips, so she could pull my shorts and boxers off, just enough so she freed me.

She licked her lips as she stared down at my cock. She wrapped her hands around the base of my cock. I groaned and threw my head back. I closed my eyes as she started to move her hand up and down, every so slowly.

"Close your eyes and I will stop." She blew on the tip. "You don't want me to stop do you?" I shook my head no. "Then be good and keep your eyes open."

She let go of me and took me into her mouth. One hand she wrapped around what she couldn't get into my mouth, and with the other she started to play with my balls.

When I was so close to cuming she pulled away, not touching me at all.

"Damn tease." I growled.

She laughed and pulled her tank over her head, leaving her in her barely there panties. She hooked her fingers in the thin straps and made to remove them. I grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Leave them on."

I took her hands into mine and pulled her into my chest. I kissed her and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I ran my hands down her sides, and then one between us. Finding her clit, made sure she was ready for me.

She pulled out if the kiss moaning, and exposing her neck to my lips.

When I knew she was ready, I returned my wondering hand to her hips to lift her up.

"Move your panties out of the way for me."

With one hand she moved down between us, so she could move them out of my way, so I could give us both what we wanted.

All it took was one thrust to fill her completely, making us both moan.

She lifted up off my chest but not before whispering in that tone I love so much, "God I love the way your cock feels."

I watched as she started moving on me. Her hips rolled and were grinding out a perfect rhythm. She knew my body better than I did sometimes. Leaning back, she grasped my thighs and continued rolling her hips. I loved to watch her body move. My hands moved from her hips; gliding gradually toward her breasts. I wanted to feel her skin on mine.

Instead of allowing me the pleasure of touch, she leaned back over me; pressing her body to mine. "God I've missed the way you feel wrapped all around me."

"Don't you mean you love the way my pussy feels wrapped around that nice, thick cock of yours?" I could see her grin with her lips a breath away from mine. She wasn't getting away with that.

I slid my arm around her waist and firmly held her there. I moved my free hand so I was cupping her ass. "That and this luscious ass of yours. The way it feels when I squeeze it." It illicit a squeal when our lips connected. Gradually, I overpowered her as I took control from beneath her.

We connected in a way we never had before and that was a good thing. I didn't want to tell her that I was trying to compete with the guy on the TV screen but I guess I was trying to prove that I could give it to her for real instead of having to use him to get by.

I felt that familiar feeling as she tightened around me but this time she let loose. Thank God nobody was home. "Oh fuck Kendall! ….that was…..Oh GOD!"

I don't believe Jade's ever been at a loss for words and I was right there with her. I was speechless. I think I may have just found that elusive spot most women say men can never find.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jade's POV~

The next morning I woke to find myself alone in bed. I heard the shower running. I grinned to myself as I slipped out of bed. I stretched before heading into the bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and just watched as the water ran down Kendall's back. If I wasn't enjoying watching him wash his hair, I would so be in there with him.

It was only when he leaned on the shower wall to take care of his morning wood, that I was done watching him.

I stood up and walked over to the shower and let myself in. I kneeled in front of him and pushed his hands off his dick. He looked down at me with hooded his eyes. When I knew I had his attention, I took him into my mouth.

I took my time teasing him, with my mouth and hands. When he was close to his release, he grabbed my arms and pulled me up and into his body. I grinned at him and kissed him. He turned us around and pushed my back up against the shower wall.

I groaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist. With one flex of his hips, he was deep inside me making me see stars.

We were both so ready to explode that it didn't take much for either of us to fall over the edge.

I ran my fingers through his wet hair, as he let my legs down.

"That is one way to start the day." He laughed and kissed my nose. "And here I was just going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"I couldn't help myself thinking of you in here all wet." I grinned at him.

"I don't mind at all." He leaned down and kissed me. "Do you wanna wash up?"

"That would be nice, but I'm not sure if I can move right now." I laughed and hugged him close to me. "Not that I'm complaining, I think I will be stress free until I see my sister again."

"Let me help."

He pulled me away from the shower wall and moved me under the spray of water.

All I could do is stare into his eyes as he washed my hair and then my body.

We had never done anything like this before; it was liberating and kinda weird at the same time.

After the shower and we were dressed and ready to go, we headed down stairs to find my Dad sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Monrin' Daddy."

"Morning Princess, Kendall."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to pick Cassie up this morning, but she's not here."

"She's prolly at Allie and Logan's."

"Then why did she ask for me to pick her up here?"

"Because she's being a little shit and wanted you to catch me with Kendall."

"I figured as much when you two walked down the stairs." He rolled his eyes.

"She most likely didn't think I told you that we were back together."

"I think you hit it on the head." He laughed. "Well then I guess I better be going."

"Bye Daddy." I hugged him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Kendall, walk me to the door."

Kendall just nodded and followed Dad to the door. I laughed and went about making Kendall and I some breakfast. We were both gonna need it to make it through the day after the wild night we had.

I had lost count after the fifth or sixth orgasm. Neither of us had given in to the primal beast.

"What are you smiling about?" Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You." I looked at him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed me on the cheek and then let me go.

"So what did Dad want?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes. "So what are you up today?"

"Going to lunch with Logan."

"Planning something, are you?"

"For Allie, I know better than to try and surprise you." He rolled his eyes. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I may just hang out with Gracie today. I didn't sleep much last night." I winked at him, as I placed his egg in front of him. "Eat up."

I went about cleaning up my mess as Kendall ate. I could feel his eyes follow me everywhere I went.

"Do you see something you like?"

"I do have to say I love the view. Why don't you bend over again?"

I threw a dish towel at him, hitting him in the face. He laughed and threw it back at me. I caught it and tossed it back at him. He put it on the counter and stalked towards me.

"What are you doing?" I backed away from him.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Stalking me."

"If I was, what are you gonna do?"

I didn't say anything, I just took off running, laughing as I went. I wasn't really trying to get away from him, but I was having fun making him chasing me.

He caught up to me in the living room. He snagged me around the waist and pulled me down on the couch with him. I wrapped my arms around him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I never thought we'd be here again."

"I didn't either, but I'm so glad we are." I kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He tucked some hair behind my ear. "So much."

I didn't say anything, I just showed him how much he meant to me by pouring all my feeling into a kiss.

"Oh God, it's gonna be just as bad as it was before." I heard Logan groan.

I pulled away from Kendall and looked at our friends standing behind us.

"What do you want?"

"We've come to kidnap your husband." Carlos grinned at me.

"What if I don't want you to kidnap him?" I raised an eyebrow at them. "What if I wanna keep him to myself?"

"Well you don't have much of choice, we're kidnapping you." Allie laughed.

"What about Gracie?"

"Kathy said she'd be more than happy to watch Gracie today."

"But I'm having fun with my boy toy, I don't wanna give him up."

"Yeah, you don't have much a choice." Allie crossed her arms over her chest. "You're coming with us."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Alexa and Allie said together.

"I know when I'm beat." I looked back at Kendall. "We'll have to finish this later, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed me. "Love you."

"Love you too. Have fun, and be good."

"I'm always good, you know that." I kissed his nose and slid off his lap. "Can I wear this, or do I have to change?"

"That's fine, let's go. You're driving."

"Okay. You four be good." I looked at each of them before heading to the garage.

Allie and Alexa kissed their boyfriends goodbye and then followed me out.

I could tell by their grins that this was going to be one long ass day. One I was NOT looking forward too.


	12. Chapter 12

And here is the next one, do enjoy! Let me know what you think.

* * *

~Chapter Twelve~

~Jade's POV~

It wasn't until we sat down for lunch that they attacked me. So far they hadn't been to bad, but I knew they were waiting until I couldn't run.

"So are you gonna spill or are you gonna make us drag it out of you?" Alexa rasied an eyebrow at me.

"Do you guys want to know all the dirty details?"

"Just like that?"

"I know when not to fight." I shrugged. "Plus I'm too tired to fight both of you."

"Long night?" Allie raside an eyebrow.

"You could say that." I grinned.

"Okay spill." Allie leaned in closer. "We have to know."

"I may have left a movie from my special collection in the DVD player, and when we snuggled down to watch a movie last night it may have been still playing." I took a long drink of water. "I got all embarrassed we talked and then he turned it back on, and well let's just say one thing led to a night of passion."

"No way." Allie shook her head. "I don't believe you. Not for your first night together since the breakup."

"It wasn't the first time." I mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quiet catch that." Alexa raised an eyebrow at me.

"It wasn't the first time, since I've been back." They both looked at me shocked.

"When?"

"The night we had dinner."

"What?" Alexa asked.

"He kissed me twice before we left the restaurant, and then I called Allie to come watch Gracie and I went over to his house and yeah."

"And when were you gonna tell us this little development?"

"It's not like I planned on sleeping with him that night." I rolled my eyes. "The only person I told was Logan and the only reason I told him, was because I thought I could trust him to keep his damn mouth shut."

"I didn't believe him, if that makes you feel any better." Allie blushed.

"It's not that so much, but when he told you Cass was listening, so now she knows and I'm pretty sure all the guys know now."

"Well you guys weren't really hiding it, were you?"

"I guess not." I shrugged. "But we're not parading it either."

"Well I see you put your ring back on." Alexa pointed at. "That's a big step."

"It just felt right, ya know." I shrugged.

"Well we're glad that you guys are working it out. Kendall was not himself with you gone."

"I haven't been myself either. It felt like I was missing part of myself." I sighed. "But now that we're working things out, I feel so much better."

"So when is he moving back in?"

"I asked, but we haven't decided yet."

"Wow you guys move fast."

"We only official dated for a few months before we married. Our whole relationship moved fast." I shrugged. "It's just the way we worked."

"You guys are so cute." Alexa grinned at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So how are you and Logan doing?"

"Okay, he's acting all secretive. Do you know why?"

"Nope."

"Fine don't tell me."

"Allie, you know I'd tell you if I knew anything."

"I know." She sighed. "So anyways, what are you going to do while we're all on tour?"

"Ted has some stuff lined up for me."

"Meaning what?" Allie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." I grinned at them.

"Bull shit. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell us." Alexa grinned.

"I may or may not being going back on tour with them."

"For real? How did you get talked into going again?"

"Ted asked and I said yes. I know if I didn't go, I'd be obsessing over it all summer. Plus when I said yes, we weren't back together yet."

"And when did you plan on telling them this?"

"Uh, I wasn't going too."

"Why the Hell not?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I wanted to surprise them."

"That will piss them off." Allie laughed.

"That is a likely possibility." I shrugged. "But they'll get over it."

"Why do you have to go to work? Why can't you just go to be with Kendall?"

"She'd just end up running everything anyways." Allie rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't be able to help herself."

"Shut up." I laughed. "I can't help it."

"You're just that controlling." Allie rolled her eyes.

"That's beside the point." I rolled my eyes. "So what are we going to do after lunch?"

"More shopping." Alexa grinned.

"Ugh, do we have too?" I groaned.

"Yes, yes we do. We need to sexy up your closet."

"What's wrong with the way I dress? Kendall likes the way I dress."

"There's nothing wrong with the way you dress, pre say, but maybe you can sexy up your clothes some."

"I'm a Mom and a professional, I don't need to sexy up my clothes."

"You are also only 25, you need to act your age."

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes.

"It will be fun." Allie grinned.

"For you guys maybe."

"Put your big girl panties on and deal with it." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kendall's POV~

After the girls left, we headed outside. No one really said anything as we sat there.

"So what are we up to today?"

"Nothing that would cause Jade to kick our asses." Logan laughed. "She did not look like she was in a good mood when she left."

"No thanks to you guys. I had her in a very good mood."

"That is TMI Kendall." James laughed. "We do not need to hear about what you guys do."

"Whatever. What do you guys wanna do?"

"Well you promised you'd help me."

"Help with what?" Carlos asked.

"A romantic dinner with Allie." Logan shrugged.

"We wanna help."

"All he has to do is make reservations at her favorite restaurant and bring her, her favorite flowers." James rolled his eyes. "And plus shouldn't you ask Jade, she knows Allie better."

"I would, but they have this code where Jade tells Allie everything, I tell her." Logan rolled his eyes. "But James that's a good idea."

"You sound so shocked, why?"

Logan just shrugged, not answering him.

"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do you want to do now?"

"Well I have to leave soon to go meet Cassie for lunch." James grinned at us.

"It's like all she has to do is snap her fingers and you come running." I rolled my eyes

"You do the same thing for Jade."

"Yes, but Jade and I are married. You and Cassie aren't."

"Yes, but she is Jade's sister."

"You have a point."

"They are kinda scary." Carlos laughed. "Can you imagine all four of them teaming up against us?"

"Don't give them any ideas."

"They're not here." James rolled his yes.

"Yeah Kendall, no need to freak out." Carlos shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, they will know." I shook my head. "She's a mom."

"Whatever you say Kendall." James rolled his eyes as his phone went off. "Well I'm out, I will see you guys later."

No one said anything as James jogged into the house.

"So what's with the romantic dinner?" Carlos asked as soon as it was clear.

Logan looked at me.

"Just tell him, he'll find out sooner or later."

"Fine. I'm gonna ask Allie to marry me."

"For real?"

"Yes, why would I lie about that?"

"That's great. Do you know how or when you're gonna ask?"

"I was thinking a night walk on beach and ask her there. Ya know where we had our first date."

"That's totally sappy, but so you." Carlos laughed.

"I think it's sweet."

"So when?"

"Well she leaves for tour in two weeks, so next week."

"And what did Jade have to say?"

"What's with the third degree?" Logan rolled his eyes. "She has given me her blessing."

"Cool, so you get the ring yet?"

"Yes, Kendall and I went yesterday. Are we done with questions now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So what do you think the girls are doing?"

"Grilling Jade about the two of you." Logan laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that." I shook my head as my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and it was Jade.

"Hey Baby." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You have to save me."

"Why?"

"They're trying to kill me."

"Jade, where are you?"

"Where do you think I am? I'm hiding."

"Why?"

"Because they are trying to kill me."

"Who is?"

"Allie and Alexa."

"Babe, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You have no idea."

I could hear Allie and Alexa calling Jade in the background.

"Shit they've found me."

Before I could say anything, it sounded like someone had taken the phone from Jade.

"Hello Kendall."

"Allie, how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Doing good, sitting by the pool with Logan and Carlos."

"So you're not going to come get Jade then?"

"I know better than that Allie."

"Very good, we'll be home in a few hours." She hung up before I could respond.

"Jade's gonna be so pissed at you." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But she'll get over it." I shrugged. "Plus she needs to hang out with the girls, instead of us all the time."

"What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing, I just think it will be good for her."

"I see your point. If she and Alexa click, it will be easier on her when we go on tour and that way they both will have a traveling buddy when they come see us."

"See Logan gets it. Plus don't you want them all to get along? It would suck if they hated each other."

"Okay I get it. And I guess you're right." Carlos laughed.

"It's not going to be the same without Jade."

"I know, I've asked her to come with us and she said no."

"It's not fair, I wish she'd come with us."

"I do too, but it will be good for us to be apart." I sighed and started playing with my ring.

"What's bothering you Kendall? I thought things were good between you guys again?" Logan asked.

"They are. They are really good."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I got this email this morning."


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next one. Enjoy and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

~Chapter Thirteen~

~Kendall's POV~

By the time Jade got home, Gracie and I were snuggled down on the couch watching TV. I grinned at her as she dropped he shopping bags by the stairs.

"Hi." She walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"I see you survived."

"Just barely." She groaned and leaned back against the couch.

"Oh Mommy stop being so dramatic." Gracie giggled.

"You are so funny daughter of mine."

"Love you Mommy." She grinned at Jade.

"Mmhmm." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry."

"Mommy, you're always hungry."

"Well your Aunts didn't feed me after lunch." Jade stuck her tongue out at Gracie.

I laughed making them both look at me.

"What? You guys are too funny."

"Whatever." Jade rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Go Daddy."

"Going." I kissed the side of Gracie's head before I headed into the kitchen.

Where I found Jade standing in front of the fridge, just staring into it.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure." She shut the fridge and looked at me. "How was your day?"

"Good, Carlos and I helped Logan plan everything."

"That's great news." She smiled at me. "I'm really happy for them."

"Me too." I pulled her into me and hugged her. "So how was your day?"

"I never want to go shopping with them again." She groaned and pulled away from me. "They are horribly to shop with."

"They can't be that bad, can they?"

"Yes they can." She laughed. "But I did get some stuff that I'm pretty sure you will just love."

She ran a finger up and down my chest. I grabbed her hand and held it to my chest.

"Don't tease me like that."

"What are you gonna be about it?"

I pulled her to me and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I groaned into the kiss and Jade pulled away.

"You're such a damn tease."

She just winked at me and headed back over to the fridge. She pulled out a pudding cup and jumped up on the counter.

"Wanna hand me a spoon?"

"I don't have much of choice do I?"

"She just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the silverware drawer I pulled out a spoon and walked over to where Jade was sitting on the counter. She took the spoon from me and opened the pudding.

I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched her eat the pudding. She was going to drive me crazy and she knew it.

"Want some?" She held the spoon out to me.

I wrapped my lips around the spoon and pulled the pudding off the spoon.

"And you call me a tease."

"You are." I laughed. "But I love you anyways."

"Love you too." She stuck her finger in the pudding then tapped my nose.

"Really did you have to do that?"

"Mmhmm." She put another spoonful in her mouth.

"You don't play fair."

"I never said I did." She grinned at me.

I just shook my head and laughed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to me.

"Did you want something?"

"Maybe." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe not."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Kiss me."

"As my lady wishes."

I cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"My God, do you two ever stop?" Cassie's voice broke us apart.

"No, no we don't." Jade grinned at her sister. "What are you doing home, I thought you were going to James?"

"I was, but then I changed my mind."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I'll leave you two to it."

"Can you put Gracie to bed?"

"Sure." I kissed her one more time, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Bed time Gracie Lu."

"Do I have to Daddy?"

"Yes little Lady."

"But I don't wanna."

"I know you don't, but you have to go to bed."

"Fine, I guess you win this round."

"I could always get Mommy in here to make you go to bed."

"No, that's okay Daddy."

"That's what I thought." I grinned at her.

"You gonna carry me up stairs?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

I got down on my knees and let her climb onto my back. What Jade didn't know wouldn't hurt me.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

I slid off the counter and tossed my empty pudding cup in the trash and stuck the spoon in the sink.

"Spill, what happened?"

"Nothing happened?"

"Bull shit." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. "I still know when you're lying. And right now you're lying through your teeth."

"It's nothing Jade, just leave it alone."

"Cass, don't be like that. You use to tell me everything."

"I think I'm ready and James keeps saying no."

"Does he say why?"

"No he won't tell me why he wants to wait."

"Cassie, why are you so mad that he wants to wait?"

"The only thing I can think of is that he's getting it somewhere else."

"That's Bull Shit and you know it. James would never, ever cheat on you." I sighed. "Why would you think he would?"

"Because he won't sleep with me."

"Cassie that's stupid excuse and you know it. James is in love with you, so what if he wants to wait a little bit longer. Maybe he wants to wait until after you get back on tour." Her face fell at the mention of the tour. "Cassie, he's not going to pick up some random groupie. He'd never do that to you."

"But you won't be there to make sure."

"Even if I was going, you have to trust that James loves you enough to keep it in his pants. That's the only way you're going to have a great relationship."

"I'd feel better if you were going."

"I know you would, but you need to trust him."

"Did you trust Kendall?"

"Yes I did and I still do."

"After everything, how can you?"

"Because I trust him." I shrugged. "My relationship with Kendall is way different from the one I had with Todd."

"I just don't get it. He walked away from you and Gracie and you've just let him back in?"

"I couldn't fight my feeling for him anymore. I know we still have a ways to go before we're 100%, but I was hurting myself fighting it. Kendall and I were meant to be together. Just like you and James are made for each other." She rolled her eyes. "Go shower and then call him and apologize."

"Fine, I'm going."

She turned on her heel and headed upstairs. I shook my head and went about cleaning up the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Cleaning the kitchen." I turned to look at Kendall. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you." He grinned at me.

"You know you could help."

"I could, but I love watching you."

"You can also sleep on the couch tonight."

He walked over to me and hugged me to him.

"Or you can leave it for tomorrow and you can come to bed with me."

"As tempting as that is, I have some stuff I have to do before I can go to bed."

"What's that?"

"Ted has this new chick he wants me to manage."

"Why can you take back over for Allen and be our manager again?" He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I can't take Allen's job from him."

"I know, I just thought I'd try." He laughed.

"Go on up to bed, you have an early day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys start tour rehearsals again tomorrow, didn't anyone tell you?" I pulled away from him.

"No, no one told me." He pouted.

"Well then, I guess I should call and make sure everyone knows."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed him lightly before sending him on his way.

Once I was done cleaning up the kitchen, I made my way into my office. The first thing I did when I sat down was send out a text to the other three reminding them about the rehearsals tomorrow and not to be late. That was more for Logan then the other two.

And then I started doing research on this chick that was opening for them. One of the first videos I found was a cover of _"As Long As You Love Me." _by the Backstreet Boys.

She had a great voice, but from some interviews that I watched I could tell she had an attitude problem. I had a feeling that we will be clashing a lot on tour. Just what I needed, another teenager with a damn chip on her shoulder. My sister was bad enough.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts, it was Logan.

"Hello Logan."

"Hey Jade."

"What can I do for you?"

"Just seeing how today was."

"Why don't you ask Allie?"

"I did, but I was just making sure they weren't too hard on you."

"What's going on Logan?"

"Nothing."

"Look, she loves you and you love her. Asking her to marry you is a big step, one I know you're ready for, so stop freaking out."

"How do you do that?"

"It's a mom thing." I rolled my eyes. "I love you, but I'm hanging up on you now."

"Goodnight."

"Night." I hung up and set my phone down.

I stared at my computer screen. I knew I was just putting off going upstairs and going to bed. Why I wasn't sure, but I didn't want go up there.

When I was around other people I knew what I was doing was right for us, but when I'm alone, I start second guessing myself.

If this was what I wanted, then why the Hell was in sitting here in my office instead of being up stairs with my husband? It didn't make sense at all. And I did really have anyone I could call and talk to about it.

"Knock, knock."

I looked up to see Kendall standing in the doorway.

"I thought I sent you to bed."

"You did, but I was lying in bed and I realized I would never get to sleep without you there, so come on, I'm dragging you to bed."

I smiled up at him and stood up. I walked over to him and took his hand. He pulled me into him and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I know."

"There you go with the Star Wars thing again."

"I though you liked it?"

"A little too much." He grinned at me.

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind." I pulled away and led him back up stairs.

Once in the room, I dropped his hand and headed for the closet. Like always my face turned bright red, remembering one of the last days we were together before the spilt.

I shook my head and quickly changed into my PJ's. Walking out of my closet, I saw Kendall relaxing in bed. I smiled at him as, I made my way over to my side of the bed.

As soon as I was on the bed, Kendall pulled me on top of him.

"Hi."

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You're kinda acting weird."

"Sorry." I rolled off him and sat up. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know."

"Then talk to me."

I looked down at my hands.

"Jade, tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm not really sure what it is. All my emotions are mixed up. When I'm with other people I know this is what I want, but when I'm alone with my thoughts, I start second guessing myself." I shook my head. "I know I'm being stupid, I just don't know."

"Jade, it's okay to feel like this. You wouldn't be human if you didn't. I'm worried about this too, but I believe in us." He sat up and faced me. "We are strong, we can do this."

"I love you so much." I kissed him.

"I love you too." He cupped my face. "We are in this together."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me.

I didn't want to think anymore, I just wanted to forget. Kendall was the best way to make myself forget.

I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. My thoughts were just too much for me to handle right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next one guys. Enjoy! Let me know what you think

* * *

~Chapter Fourteen~

~Jade's POV~

The next morning, Gracie and I found ourselves in Allen's office. Gracie was sitting at his desk coloring. I was standing at the window looking down at Downtown LA.

"Everything okay?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." I looked at him. "Are you sure you don't mind watching Gracie while I meet with Ted?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure she'll be an angel."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing Jade."

"Alright. Gracie Baby, I gotta go."

"Bye Mommy." She didn't even look up at me.

"Bye Love Bug, be good."

"Have fun Mommy."

I smiled at her and headed for the door.

Ted was waiting for me in the hall. Someone new sat at Kelsey's desk.

"Kelsey finally leave?"

"Yeah, Allen finally fired her."

"Awe, what for?"

"I'm not sure really. Neither of them would tell me."

"Hmm, so tell me about this chick Ryan?"

"Well, why don't you go meet her for yourself?"

"She's here?" I looked at him shocked. "What is she doing here?"

"I didn't tell you she'd be here?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Jade, I thought I had."

"It's okay, let's go meet her."

When we walked into the conference room, Ryan was sitting at the table texting on her phone. She didn't even look up at us as we walked into the room. I looked at Ted and raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged.

"Ryan, this is Jade." Ted said as we sat down at the table.

Ryan set her phone down and looked at us.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan."

"You too, Jade." She nodded at me.

"Where's Alex?" Ted asked.

"I'm here." A deep voice said from behind us.

I should have not truned and looked behind me. Alex was gorgeous, I have always had a thing for cowboys.

"Jade, I would like for you to meet Ryan's brother, Alex."

"Nice to meet you Jade, I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." I stood up and shook his hand.

He held my hand for a few seconds to long, before he flashed me a smile and dropped my hand.

I sat back down next to Ted and Alex sat next to Ryan. Alex was grinning at me from across the table.

"So Jade do you have much experience at managing someone?" Ryan crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, not only my sister, but also Big Time Rush."

"And who is your sister?"

"Cassie."

"She opened for Big Time Rush last summer right?" I just nodded. "I love her music."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to know that." I smiled at her.

"Now what can I expect from you if I sign with you?"

"What do you expect?" She just looked at me. "I need to know before I can tell you what I can do."

As hard as I tried to keep my attention on Ryan, I couldn't help but let my eyes drift over to Alex.

By the end of the meeting was over I was so ready to get out of this room.

I was in the bathroom splashing water on my face when Ryan walked in. She glared at me.

"He'll never go for you, you know."

"That's good to know." I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't really matter, I'm married."

"Stay away from my brother."

"Not a problem."

I walked from the bathroom and headed towards Allen's office to collect Gracie. Ryan followed behind me. Before she could say anything to me, Kendall was out in the hall waiting for me. I grinned at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Logan hurt himself, so they let us go." He grinned. "And I had Carlos drop me off here."

"What did he do now?"

"Allie stopped by and he tripped over himself while dancing."

"Oh God, is he okay."

"He's fine physicaly, his ego may be bruised."

Ryan cleared her throat.

"Right. Kendall this is Ryan, Ryan Kendall."

"Nice to meet you." Kendall nodded towards Ryan.

"Ryan, there you are." Alex walked around the corner. "We have to go."

"Right." She looked at her brother. "Bye Jade, Kendall."

We didn't say anything as they left.

"Who was that?"

"Someone Ted wants me to work with."

"Okay, so where's Gracie."

"In the office with Allen."

"Okat, let go get her and then lets grab some lunch before I'm recalled."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I wrapped my arm around his waist.

After we collceted Gracie, we headed out to the parking garage. We went to a nice little cafe not that far from the office.

"This is nice." Kendall took my hand in his. "I've missed this."

"Me too."

"Mommy."

"Yes Baby?"

"I love you." She grinned at me.

"Love you too." I grinned at her. "Did you have fun with Allen?"

"Mmhmm."

"What did you do?"

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as Jade and Gracie talked. Everything was going so well. I knew I should have told Jade about the email, but I didn't want to ruin what we had just got back.

I was going to tell her last night, but after her confession, I changed my mind. I didn't want to push her farther away.

The others told me that I needed to tell her, but I was afraid of losing her if I said anything to her. I was just hoping if I ignored it, it would go away.

"You okay?" Jade's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I smiled at her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, do you need me to take you back to rehearsal?"

"That would be nice, because otherwise I'd have to walk."

"That could be fun." She grinned at me.

"Mommy, be nice."

"Fine, we can give him a ride."

"Oh Mommy." Gracie sighed.

"What Baby?"

"You're funny."

"You make me that way." Jade stuck her tongue out at Gracie.

"Come on Girls, we gotta go."

After I paid we headed the short way to where we were having rehearsals for the tour. Carlos and James were working on dance moves while Logan was sitting in a chair with his foot prop up with an ice pack. Allie was sitting by his side.

When Gracie saw Allie she ran right for her, jumping on her lap.

Jade grabbed my hand and dragged me over to them.

"What did you do now Logan?" Jade patted his hurt ankle?

"Jade that hurts." He groaned.

Gracie giggled. Logan pulled her onto his lap and stared to tickle her.

"So what happened?"

"He tripped over his own feet as soon as I walked into the room." Allie laughed.

Logan just hid behind Gracie, making all of us laugh.

"Leave my Logie Bear alone!" Gracie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at us. That made us all laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

"You are Love Bug."

Gracie glared at Jade.

"Don't even try that Baby Girl, I taught you that look."

Gracie grinned at Jade.

"Okay, boys back to work." Jade clapped her hands.

We didn't argue we just helped Logan up and back over to the dance floor.

While we were going through our dance routines, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jade. She was laughing with Allie and she just had this glow about her.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Logan stopped next me.

"Yes she does."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"I couldn't."

"Why the hell not?" He slapped me on the back of the head. "She's going to be so pissed when she finds out."

"If she finds out."

"It's Jade, she will find out."

"Logan, just leave it."

"It's your funeral." He hobbled away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Daddy, you okay?"

"I'm fine Baby Doll." I sat on the floor and she sat in my lap.

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you too Baby Girl." I kissed the back of her head.

"Why are you mad at Logie?"

"He's putting his nose where it doesn't belong." I sighed. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"I wish I could go on tour with you guys again, I'm gonna miss you so much, and I just got you back."

"You never lost me. I was always there for you."

"But I didn't get to see you." She looked up at me. "I don't want to go that long without seeing you again."

"I know Baby." I hugged her to me. "I don't want to go that long without seeing you again either."

"Can I come with you?"

"What about Mommy?" I looked down her.

"I guess, if you want she can come too."

"How nice of you." I looked up to see Jade smiling at us.

"Oh hi Mommy."

"Hi Darling." Jade plopped down next to me. "So what are you two talking about?"

"I wanna go on tour with Daddy."

"Do you now?" Jade looked up at me smiling. I was shaking my head.

"What about me?"

"I guess you can come." Gracie sighed.

"What about my work?"

Gracie just shrugged.

"Daddy and I will have to talk about it."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Jade smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you go make sure Logan's okay."

"Okay." She grinned and ran over to Logan and Allie. Logan pulled her up onto his lap.

"Maybe just for the California dates."

"Really?"

"Why not? It would be good for you and her."

"I'll talk to the others."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"True." I laughed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I looked at her.

"I don't know, you're acting kinda weird. Are we okay after last night?"

"Of course we are."

"Okay." She leaned into me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Ryan just really got to me today. She told me to stay away from her brother."

"He did look like a cowboy, don't you have a thing for cowboys?"

"God, why did I ever tell you that?" She laughed.

I just shrugged and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"So how much longer do you think you guys will be here?"

"Not much, Logan can't dance much more. Plus it's not helping that Allie's hovering over him like a mother hen."

"She's just worried about him." She looked up at me. "I'd be doing the same if you were hurt."

"Aww, you do love me."

"Shut up." She pulled away and then pushed me over.

"That wasn't nice."

"Mmm, you'll be okay."

I sat up and rolled my eyes.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Oh I can think of a thing or too." I leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sure you can." She grinned pulling away from me. "But I don't think so."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, maybe we need to step back for a little bit."

"Why?"

She just shrugged.

"I thought we were good?"

"We are, we are."

"Jade if you wanna slow down, we will." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Maybe I'll stay at my parents tonight."

"I can't sleep without you there."

"I don't know if I can sleep next to you and not want to ravish you."

"Can we try? I just don't sleep without you next to me holding me."

"Whatever you want, Love."

"Thank you." She kissed me.

"Anything for you. You know that."

"You're the best. I don't deserve you."

"It's me who doesn't deserve you."

"I love you so much."

"Love you too."

"You two done being super sappy?" James asked.

"Do you want an ass kicking?"

"No,"

"Then no, we're not done."

James rolled his eyes and walked away. Jade laughed and stood up. She held a hand out to me, I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"What now?"

"Gather Gracie and go home."

"Sounds good to me." I kissed the side of her head


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter Fifteen~

~Kendall's POV~

Later that night I was lying wide awake in bed as Jade was fast asleep next to me. My mind just wouldn't shut off.

I knew not telling her was stupid, but I just couldn't. It wasn't that I didn't have plenty of chances, because I did.

I had no idea what to do. All I knew was that this wasn't going away.

I sighed and gently laid Jade on her pillow and then I rolled out of bed.

I went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Cassie was sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of tea. I made myself a cup and then sat next to her.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

She shrugged looking down at her cup.

"What did James do now?"

"He's just being James."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I just don't understand why he keeps turning me down."

"Uh, maybe you should talk to Jade about this."

"She'll just tell me that I need to relax and it will happen when it happens." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just tired of waiting."

"Why rush?"

"I don't want to lose him."

"Cassie, you know James is crazy about you. He's not going to step out on you."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I just have a hard time believing it."

"James loves you for who you are, not what you can do for him. He is willing to wait, what's wrong with that?"

"But why?"

"Because he knows you say you're ready, but maybe you're not really ready yet."

"How do you know?"

"It's different with everyone." I shrugged. "Don't rush into something you may regret later."

She just nodded.

"Cassie, have you thought that maybe James isn't ready to take the next step yet?" She looked up at me shocked. "From your face I'll take that as a no. You maybe 18 now, but maybe he's still scared for Jade."

"Thanks Kendall." She hugged me quickly and left the kitchen.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. If only my relationship with Jade was that simple.

Shaking my head I drained my cup of cold tea and then took mine and Cassie's cup to the sink. When I was done with that, I headed back up to bed.

Jade was just getting back into bed when I walked back into the room. She frowned at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't shut my brain off, so I went down stairs to make a cup of tea. Cassie was down there, we talked for a few."

"Come back to bed, Love." She patted the bed.

I walked over to my side of the bed and climbed into it. Jade waited until I was comfy before she snuggled into my side.

"Just let it go and get some sleep."

I looked down at her.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

The next morning when I woke up, Jade was already out of bed. I got out bed and went about getting ready for the day.

When I got down stairs Allie was sitting at the counter nursing a cup of tea and Jade was making breakfast. I walked over to her and kissed the side of her head.

"Morning."

"Morning, Love."

"Need any help?"

"Can you go see what's keeping Gracie?"

"Sure."

I nodded at Allie before I headed back upstairs to get Gracie. When I got to her room, she was sitting on her bed petting Fluffy Marshmallow.

"Morning Baby."

"Morning Daddy."

"What are you guys doing up here?"

"I was reading to Fluffy Marshmallow. She fell asleep." She smiled at her.

"What's up Baby?" I sat on the edge of her head.

"When am I gonna get my brother or sister?"

"Did you ask Mommy?" She nodded. "What did she say?"

"She said I should ask you."

"Of course she did." I grinned at her.

"So Daddy when am I getting my brother or sister?"

"It's not that easy, Baby. Mommy and I aren't ready to add another person to our family just yet."

"Oh." She looked down at the bed.

"I thought you liked being the only kid around?"

"I do, but I get lonely sometimes." She looked down at Fluffy Marshmallow. "It'd be nice to have someone to play with."

"Do you want me to talk to Mommy?"

"Would you?"

"Of course Baby." I pulled her onto my lap. "I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now carry me down stairs, I'm hungry."

"Yes Ma'am." I laughed and stood up.

I carried Gracie down stairs and when I got into the kitchen I placed Gracie on the chair next to Allie. Jade smiled and set a plate of food in front of Gracie.

I leaned against the counter and watched Jade move. It was like a dance, one that she has perfected over the years.

"Keep your eyes in your head, Big Boy." Jade laughed.

"I don't want to." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Then you can walk your ass to work, and I'll make sure the others know that."

"Mommy, remember I'm going with Daddy today so you can go to the doctors with Allie."

"Thanks for reminding me, Gracie." She looked at me. "You're one lucky man Schmidt."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because you're taking Gracie with you, otherwise I'd make you walk."

"No you wouldn't." I grinned at her.

"Wanna bet on that one?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm good."

"Mmhmm. Eat before you are late."

"Yes Love." I started for the counter when Jade slapped my ass. "What was that?"

"Sassing back."

"I'll have to do that more often." I winked at her.

"Keep digging the hole deeper, Darling."

"I love you, Honey Bunny."

"I'm going to go get dressed. Allie, make sure Dumbass eats, please."

"Will do, Jade." Allie laughed.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

When I got back down stairs, Kendall and Gracie had already taken off. Allie was still sitting on at the counter sipping her tea.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous as hell."

"Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"You have a man that loves you, no matter what." I gently squeezed her shoulder. "No matter what happens he will always be there for you."

"You don't think we're to young?"

"Allie, remember I was 18 when I had Gracie. So no I don't think you're to young. You guys love each other that's all that matters."

"I'm glad I have you Jade."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You saved my ass more than once. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You helped me more than I helped you."

"We were there for each other."

"I don't know what I would have done it you hadn't called that day."

"Our timing always worked that way. Come on we're gonna be late."

She nodded and stood up.

After the doctor's appointment Allie and I went window shopping when we came across a baby store. She stopped and looked in the window with such longing on her face.

"Do you want to go in?"

"Can we?"

"Of course." I opened the door and waved her in.

She flashed me a smile as she walked through the door. I walked in behind her, shutting the door. The sales Lady walked over to us smiling.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I'm just looking right now." Allie smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"We will."

I just watched as Allie walked around touching the wood of the cribs and picking up newborn oneies. She looked so happy.

"You should buy it."

"But what if I'm not?"

"But what if you are?"

"I should wait."

"It's up to you." I shrugged. "If you don't, I will."

"Fine, I'll get it. Just one though."

I grinned at her as we headed to the cash register.

After we paid we headed down the street.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm kinda hungry, do you want to stop for lunch."

"Sure sound wonderful." I smiled at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, where ever is fine."

"God we do this every time we go out to lunch. Alexa usually picks for us."

"We could always call her and invite her to join us." Allie shrugged.

"Good idea, I will call her now then." I pulled out my phone. Alexa answered after the first ring.

"Hello Jade."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really."

"Wanna join me and Allie for lunch."

"Sure where are you guys."

"We don't know where we want to go." I laughed.

"Of course you don't." She laughed. "I know where we can go."

"Text me the address."

"Will do, see you guys soon."

"Sounds good thanks." I hung up and looked at Allie. "She's texting me directions, so we should head back to the car."

"Okay sounds good."

We chit chatted as we walked to her car. Once we reached her car, she tossed the bag in the backseat and slid into the driver's seat. I slid into the car and put my seatbelt on before punching in the address into the GPS.

When we got to the restaurant Alexa was out front waiting for us. Allie parked the car and we got out and joined Alexa.

"So what have you guys been up today?"

"Not much, I had a doctor's appointment this morning. Then we did a little shopping to pass the time." Allie opened the door and let us walk through.

We were seated right away, one perk of hanging out with Alexa.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" I took a drink of my water.

"Not really sure, Carlos was going to try and skip out early so we could go to dinner, but since Logan hurt himself yesterday, he may not be able too."

"That's so my fault." Allie giggled. "All I did was wave and he fell on his face twisting his ankle."

"I wish I could have seen it."

"Don't worry, they have it on tape, I'm sure."

"Awesome." I grinned as the waiter walked over to us.

We put in our orders and then he walked away.

"My god, he could not keep his eyes off of you Jade." Allie laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I looked Allie.

"He was staring at your boobs the whole time." Alexa laughed.

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was." Allie rolled her eyes. "Hasn't Kendall proved to you that you're hotter than Hell?"

I just shrugged and looked down.

"You still have no idea how stunning you really are, do you?"

"It's hard after everything I've been through." I bit my lip. "You should know that Allie."

"We'll prove it to you."

"No, please don't."

"Why?"

"Just drop it Allie, please."

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded.

"Jade, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just please drop it."

"Okay, we will." Alexa touched my hand, than withdrew it. "So have you told Kendall yet that you're going on tour?"

"No, but I meet their opening act yesterday." I rolled my eyes. "She's gonna be trouble, with a capital T."

I was so glad that they just dropped the subject, it made me uncomfortable to think about. It was hard to see me as anything then what I was before.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to put her in her place." I sighed. "I was kinda hoping for an easy tour."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I would have to put her in her place even if I had just gone with Kendall. I have a feeling she may have eyes for my Man."

"That I would so pay to see." Allie laughed as he phone started to ring.

She pulled it out of her purse and looked at it. From the look on her face, I knew it was her doctor's office.

"I'll be right back, I have to take this."

She stood up and went outside to answer the phone.

When Allie got back her face was white as a sheet.

"You okay?"

She shook her head as she took a long drink of water.

"What did he say?"

"I'm not pregnant." She whispered.

* * *

Lemme know what you think


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter Sixteen~

~Jade's POV~

Once upon a time, I had been used to being woken up at 2am by the shrill ringing of my cell phone, but that had been back when I was with Todd and the bar he was at would be calling me to come pick his drunken ass up. And I would, even after the divorce. I would feel bad if he had hurt someone because I refused to come get him.

So when Logan called me from the bar, I just sighed and told him I'd be there soon to get him. I got out bed and dresses quickly. I kissed Kendall before I headed out.

I left a note on the counter before I left so he or anyone else would worry.

I made the short drive to the bar where Logan was. I parked right out front and went inside. Everyone's eyes was on me as I walked to the bar looking for Logan.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked.

"Looking for Logan, really drunk and can't drive."

"End of the bar. You gonna need help carrying him to the car?"

"Nope, I've done this a time or two. I can handle him."

"You sure?" He looked me up and down.

"Pretty damn sure, why do you think he called me?"

"Whatever you say Ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and held back the urge to give him the finger. I walked down to the end of the bar and tapped Logan on the shoulder.

"Momma Bear what are you doing here?" His breath reeked of beer and alcohol.

"You called me, Dumbass." I put my hands on my hips. "We're leaving now."

"But I don't wanna go." He whined.

"You have two choices, you walk out on your own, or I carry your drunken ass out."

"You wouldn't."

"Damn straight I would."

"Momma Bear." He whined.

"That's it, stand up."

"You can't carry me." He stood up, but had to grab the bar for support.

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned at me. I just shook my head and threw him over my shoulder and headed for the door. He lost his chance for a dignified exit. Hell he shouldn't have even been here in the first place, he should have been at home with Allie, who really needed him right now.

Everyone was staring at me as I carried Logan out of the bar. Someone grabbed the door and held it open for me. I nodded my thanks as I carried him through the door way.

I managed to get the passenger side door open with no help, and I dumped him into the seat and then put his seat belt on for him. I slammed the door shut making him glare at me.

"I can't believe someone as tiny as you, just did that."

"Like I said, this isn't my first rodeo. My ex-husband was a drunk and was about 50lbs heavier then him."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"That is true, but his ass is grass when I get him sobered up." I winked at him. "Did he settle his tab?"

"No, that's why I came out here."

"One second."

I opened the door and pulled Logan's wallet out of his back pocket and then slammed the door shut again.

"How much does he owe you?"

"$65."

I opened his wallet and pulled out four twenties and handed them to the bartender.

"Keep the change."

"Have a good night."

I nodded and headed around the driver's side.

Logan was passed out in the front seat as I started to drive. I rolled my eyes and headed to the closest McDonald's. I pulled through the drive thru and ordered two large coffees and the greasest food they had. Logan would need it for when I woke his sorry ass up.

Out of all of them, Logan was not the one I thought I would ever get this call for. I couldn't see him getting drunk for no reason.

I drove until I got to a small park down the street from the house. I parked and went to wake Logan when my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up and saw it was Allie. I got out of the car and answered it.

"Hey Babe."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up."

"Jade, Logan's gone. He left forever ago and isn't home yet." I could tell she was crying. "He's not answering his phone."

"Shh, Sweetheart, I have him."

"You do?"

"Yes I have him."

"He's drunk, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as he will be." She sighed.

"Get some sleep and I will drop him off tomorrow after he's good and sober."

"No don't. Give me a few days. I'll drop off a bag for him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"After I drop him off at practice tomorrow, I'm coming over okay."

"You don't have too."

"Yes I do. Get some sleep Love and I will call you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Babe."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now get some sleep."

"Don't go easy on him."

"I won't."

"Goodnight." She hung up.

I sighed and leaned back on the car. My phone started to vibrate again. I looked at it and it was Kendall.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"I'm playing DD this morning."

"Huh?"

"Logan got piss ass drunk and called me to pick him up. So now I'm gonna wake him up and bitch at him."

"Okay have fun."

"I will. Go back to bed, I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up.

I locked my phone and climbed back into the car. Logan sat up and looked at me.

"Where are we?"

"At a park." I picked up his coffee and handed it to him. "Drink this."

He silently took the coffee and started to drink it. When he was done with that, I handed him a hash brown.

"So are we just gonna sit here?"

"I have a half a mind to beat the shit out of you for this." I shook my head. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't really." He sighed. "I had been looking forward to being a Dad, but when I found out that she wasn't, it crushed me."

"But did you have to go get drunk? I mean really Logan, you know better than that." I moved in my seat so I could look at him. "After everything Allie's been through you pull this?"

He just shrugged.

"Logan, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what's going on inside your head." I tapped the side of his head. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, I think I'm still too drunk to think straight."

"Well we have all night, or should I say morning. And if you wanna get to bed before the sun rises, I would start talking."

"What do you want from me Jade? I know I screwed up royally, I admit I was stupid and I shouldn't have left." He glared at me. "I didn't know what else to do. I'm so confused. I know I should be relieved that she's not pregnant, but damnit, I'm pissed she's not."

I just let him get it all off his chest. I knew this is what he needed before he sees Allie again.

"I wanted this so much." He leaned his head back against the head rest and looked up. "I wanted a family with her so bad. I was looking forward to having a family like you and Kendall have when you're not fighting. I wanted it all."

"Who says you still can't have it all?"

"Allie will kill me when she finds out about this." He looked at me. Even in the dim light I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Logan, Allie loves you. I've never, ever seen her like this before. You're the only one she's ever fully opened up to like this." I patted his knee. "She will take you back, because she loves you. She maybe hurt, but that's only because she loves you so much."

"How do you know?"

"She called looking for you. She was worried out of her mind. I told her you were with me and that you were okay."

"So she knows I got drunk?"

"Yes she does."

"I'm a dead man."

"If anyone was going to kill you, Babe, it would have been me."

"I have to go see her."

"It's going on 4 am and you have rehearsals starting at 7:30. You have enough time to shower and get a nap, because you will be going to rehearsals."

"Do I have to?"

"Yup and I will be dropping you off myself."

"Momma Bear." He whined.

"Not gonna work." I faced the steering wheel and started the car.

Logan didn't say anything as I drove home.

When we got home, I helped him down stairs and into his old room. I sat him on the edge of the bed and he fell back. I shook my head and pulled his shoes off and tossed them over by the door. Then I went over and set the alarm for 7, so he would have time for a shower when he woke up.

I stood in the door way and watched Logan curl into a ball. Shaking my head, I shut the light off and headed back upstairs.

I made some coffee before I headed into my office. As soon as I sat down my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Allie again.

"Hey, I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"You did, but I just had to make sure he was okay."

"He's sleeping it off right now."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Yes, but I'm gonna let him tell you what he said to me. He needs to say it to you."

"Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"It's nothing. I had fun, I carried his ass out of the bar."

"You didn't?"

"Yes I did. Threw him over my shoulder and carried him out."

"Does he know that?"

"I'm not sure if he remembers that little fact or not." I laughed.

"I hope no one got a picture of that."

"I'm sure someone did."

"God I don't want to be there when you have to deal with Ted and Nickelodeon."

"He's of age, what can they say? It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'll take care of it, don't worry."

"They really are lucky to have you, Jade."

"I know. I'm glad he called me instead of trying to drive home drunk. That would have been so much worse."

"I'm glad too." She sighed.

"Get some sleep. What would you like me to bring over when I come?"

"The usual will be fine. But can you do me favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you stop by Cassie's rehearsal tomorrow and check in on her?"

"Sure, no prob."

"Okay, I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"You do that. I'll just let myself in, so don't worry about that. Sleep as long as you can okay?"

"Thank you." She yawned.

"Sleep now."

"Going." She laughed and hung up on me.

I shook my head and plugged my phone in. I looked up to see Kendall standing in the door way. He smiled at me and walked over to the desk and sat on the edge.

"This is the second time this week I've had to drag you away from this room."

"I didn't want to wake you, I knew I wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon."

"You need some sleep." He took my hand into his.

"You should be sleeping."

"I heard you guys come in, so I knew you were home, I wasn't going to back to bed without you."

"Sweet, sweet man." I laughed and stood up.

We went back upstairs together. Once in our room, I went into my closet and changed back into my pjs. When I came out, Kendall was already in bed. I walked around to my side and climbed into bed next to him. I snuggled down into his side.

"So how bad was it?"

"I had to carry him out of the bar."

"He's never going to live that down."

"Pretty much."

"So what set him off?"

"She's not pregnant and he didn't know how to handle it."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning though." I laughed.

"Poor boy."

"He did it to himself. He knows that."

"I'm guessing you'll be seeing Allie tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk her out of break it off with him."

He just kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Kendall."

"Not as much as I love you Jade."

"Not possible."

* * *

Lemme know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next one peeps. do enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Seventeen~

~Kendall's POV~

When I woke up it was just barely after 7 and Jade was already out of bed. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

After my shower I headed down stairs, Logan was sitting at the counter with his head on his arms.

"Rough night?" I poured myself a cup of coffee.

He groaned and flipped me off.

"None of that now." I slapped the back of his head.

"I hate you Kendall." He lifted his head to glare at me.

"No you don't." I laughed.

"Where's Jade?"

"Getting Gracie up."

I nodded and took a sip of coffee.

Less than five minutes later Gracie came running into the kitchen laughing. Logan groaned some more.

"What's wrong Logie Bear? Do you not feel good?"

"No BooBoo, I do not feel good." He sat up and looked at Gracie.

"Will a kiss help?"

"From you, of course." He picked her up and pulled her onto his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you BooBoo."

"Welcome Logie. So why are you here instead of at home with Allie?" She cocked her head to the side. "Did you guys fight?"

"You BooBoo, are way too smart for your own good, do you know that?"

"So is that a yes?"

He just nodded.

"You didn't break up did you?"

"No, no we didn't."

"Good, cause you make Allie happy."

"She makes me happy too." He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Logie, I'll make sure she takes you back."

"Oh really, and how are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways." She grinned up at him.

"You three ready to go?" Jade walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Mommy." Gracie slid off Logan's lap and walked over to Jade.

I dumped the rest of the coffee in my cup out and then stuck it in the dish washer. Logan didn't say anything as he stood up and followed Jade out to the car.

I shook my head and followed them out. Logan was helping Gracie into the backseat when I stepped into the garage. Jade was already in the car. I smiled and walked over to the car and slid into the front seat. Jade grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting it go.

Gracie was the only one who talked while Jade drove us to rehearsal. I could tell that it was just making Logan's headache worse than what it already was. I had a feeling Jade was withholding the aspirin from him.

I pulled my phone out and sent Carlos a text.

_"Can you bring some aspirin with you?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Logan's a little hung over."_

_"What the hell?"_

_"I'll explain later. But Jade's withholding the aspirin. And he's gonna need it."_

_"That bad?"_

_"Oh yeah."_

"Tell Carlos to bring Alexa."

"How did you know I was talking to Carlos?" I looked at her.

"Good guess."

I just laughed.

_"Jade says to bring Alexa."_

_"Why?"_

_"Jade didn't say."_

_"Okay, then. I'll see you guys soon."_

_"Bye."_

"Daddy?"

"Yes Baby Girl?" I turned and looked at Gracie.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I winked at her.

"Am I hanging out with you again today?"

"Nope, you're having a girls day with Mommy and your Aunts."

"Cool." She smiled at me.

I shook my head and faced forward again.

When we got to the studio, Jade parked and got out. I got out and helped Gracie out. Logan tried to get out, but the child lock was on, Jade just stood there and grinned at him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Jade, enough messing with Logan."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and opened the door for Logan.

Logan didn't say anything as he walked inside, Gracie ran after him. I walked over to Jade and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Don't you think you've punished him enough?"

"I guess so." She sighed.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"It just reminded me of when I had to go pick Ted up from the bar."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I just felt so responsible for him, I'd go pick him up so he didn't hurt anyone." She laughed. "But he'd just come home and hurt me. It was after one of those days when he pushed me down the stairs. He was so angry." She shuddered in my arms. "I had never seen him like that before. I really thought he was going to call me. If I hadn't been for Cassie, I'm sure she would have."

"I'm so sorry Love." I turned her around and hugged her tight to my chest. "You never have to go through this again. I promise."

"I love you so much." She pulled away from me and wiped my eyes. "You're the best husband ever."

I just kissed her forehead.

"Everything okay?" Carlos walked over to us.

"Yeah, we're good." Jade smiled at him. "You might as well take Logan his aspirin, he's gonna need it if you want him functioning."

Carlos nodded and headed inside.

"Go on in." Jade smiled at me.

"You sure?"

She just nodded to me.

"Okay." I kissed her forehead again before heading inside.

I stopped inside the door and saw Alexa hug Jade. I sighed and went to find the others. Logan was lying on the floor and Gracie was talking Carlos's ear off, like she hadn't seen him in months.

"How you feeling?" I sat next to him on the floor.

"Waiting for the damn aspirin to kick in." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Your wife is cruel."

"Blame her Ex." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"He was a drunk."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel so helpless that I can't do anything to help her. And it pisses me off that even after all this time, he still affects her like this. I can't stand seeing her hurting." I shook my head. "It breaks my heart. If he was still alive, I would kill him."

"We'd back you up all the way too." Logan sat up.

"Yeah, I'm just glad she got out of there when she did."

He just nodded as Jade and Alexa walked in.

They were all smiles, like nothing was wrong at all.

"Boys, come here please." Jade smiled at us.

We didn't say anything as we walked over to her.

"Where's James?"

"Not here yet." Carlos shrugged.

"Okay, well you guys can fill him in later then. Alexa and I are taking Allie to the spa for the weekend, along with Gracie and Cassie." We all just nodded at her. "You can stay at the house, but know if I come home to a messed up house, I will kill you all. Do you understand?"

"Yes Momma Bear." Carlos and Logan said in sync.

"I'll keep them in line." I winked at her.

"You better." She pointed her finger at me.

"I will."

"Good to know. Now please only call if it's really important. Like someone's hurt or you burned the house down."

"We'd never."

"Not on purpose, you wouldn't, but I know you boys."

"We'll be good, we promise." Logan smiled.

"You better." Jade laughed. "Now hug me so we can go."

Logan and Carlos hugged Jade between them. Jade laugh and pushed them away.

"Gracie, come say goodbye, we're leaving soon."

While Gracie was saying goodbye to Logan and Carlos, Jade walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Allie doesn't know yet, does she?"

"Nope." She grinned at me.

"You're a good friend."

"I'd do anything for her and Logan. She needs this." She laid her head on my shoulder. "I think we all need this."

"Yeah." I kissed the side of her head.

"Daddy." I looked down at Garcia. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"You'll take care of Fluffy Marshmallow, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Daddy." She hugged.

"Anything for you Baby Doll." She grinned up at me and let me go.

"Let's go Mommy." Gracie grabbed Jade's hand.

"Wait how am I getting home?"

"Mom's gonna drop your car off."

"Gracie, wanna come help me?" Alexa came over to us.

"Sure." Gracie took Alexa's hand. "Don't take to long Mommy."

"I won't Love Bug, I'll be right out."

Gracie nodded and let Alexa lead her outside.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I pulled her into me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She pulled my head down and kissed me.

I pulled away smiling at her.

"I have to go."

"I know." Not letting her go.

"You gotta let me go."

"I don't want to."

"I will be back, I promise. I'm sure we'll talk every night, because we both know Gracie will call you."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, have fun with the boys."

"But not too much," I grinned at her. "I know the rules."

"Good." She pulled away from me. "I gotta go before Gracie comes back in here looking for me."

"Have fun, Love."

"You too."

She blew me a kiss as she walked to the door.

"You gonna be okay?" Logan walked over to me, Carlos wasn't that far behind.

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you feeling?" I looked at Logan.

He just shrugged.

"So wanna fill me in on what happened?"

"I got shit faced drunk and Jade had to pick me up from the bar."

"She carried your ass out of the bar." I laughed.

Logan just looked at me shocked.

"You don't remember that."

"I don't remember much of last night." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was pretty drunk."

"So why did you go get drunk last night?"

"Allie found out she wasn't pregnant." He shrugged.

Carlos looked at me and then back at Logan.

"Is that why you were going to ask her to marry you?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry her, because I love her." He glared at Carlos. "Her being pregnant was just the push I need to realize I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"So when you found out, you lost it?"

"Something like that. I was looking forward to having a family with her." He shrugged. "I wanted everything with her and when she told me she wasn't pregnant, I just saw everything go up in smoke."

"Just because she's not pregnant, doesn't mean you've lost everything."

"I know that now, at the time I just felt like my whole world was crashing down around me."

"So you went out and got drunk?" Carlos rolled his eyes. "That's was stupid."

"I know." He sighed.

"You're lucky Jade didn't kill you."

"Carlos, lay off of him. He knows he screwed up." I rolled my eyes. "No need to harp on him."

Carlos threw his hands up and stepped back.

"Let's get warmed up and ready to practice."

After practice Logan and I get the grocery store to get stuff for dinner. Logan was pretty much quite the whole time. When we got home Logan helped me carry the groceries in and then went down to his room.

I put everything away before heading up stairs to take a shower myself.

When I was done, I came back down stairs to find James and Carlos in the kitchen. I was guessing Logan was still down in his room.

"Can one of you start the grill? I'm gonna go check on Logan."

"Sure." James nodded.

I found Logan lying on his back, on the bed. Just staring at the ceiling.

"I didn't realize the ceiling was that interesting." I leaned on the door jam. "What's up Logan?"

"She's not going take me back is she?"

"I didn't realize you two were over?"

"She's not answering my phone calls."

"Jade said they wouldn't be answering their phones. I wouldn't worry so much."

"I can't help worry."

"Logan, she loves you. Nothing is going to change that."

"I'm just worried I screwed up so bad that she will never forgive me."

"She will."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves you, more than anything in the world. She's hurt and confused, but she will forgive you."

"Thank you Kendall."

"No prob, Man. You were there for me when I needed you, and I'll be there for you."

* * *

Review please


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter Eighteen~

~Jade's POV~

Even though the weekend didn't start the way I had planned, it turned out to be a wonderful relaxing weekend. When we had gotten to where Cassie was practicing, I found Cassie and James in the back seat of his car, making out like teenagers. I wanted to throttle them both, but because it was a weekend for Allie, so I just let it go until we got home.

After I had put Gracie to bed, I went into Cassie's room. She was sitting on her bed Skpeing with James.

"You can call him back later, I need to talk to you."

"Give me five and I'll be down stairs."

"Fine." I turned and walked from the room.

I went down stair and into the kitchen. Kendall was sitting at the counter playing on his laptop. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Surfing the net." He closed the lid and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a long day."

"You're not hiding anything are you?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"You shut your laptop pretty quickly when you realized I was here."

"Can't I have my secrets?"

"So you are hiding something from me."

"I didn't say that."

"Then show me what you were looking at."

"Nope."

Before I could say anything, Cassie came skipping into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw us.

"My office now." I stood up and pointed down the hall to my office.

Cassie didn't say anything as she stomped down the hall to my office. Kendall opened his mouth to say anything, I just shook my head and walked out of the kitchen.

When I got to my office Cassie was sitting on the couch texting on the phone. I grabbed her phone and walked around the other side of my desk.

"What the Hell is your problem?"

"You know why I'm so pissed. Or did you think I'd forget how I found you on Friday?"

"I don't get the big deal."

"Wow, do you really want to dump everything we've worked so hard for down the drain?"

"I'm 18, who cares?"

"How about your young fans? What kind of example are you setting for them if you had been caught by someone else?" I shook my head. "Did you think what kind of messaged that would be sending not only your fans, but James's as well?"

"Like you really care."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Everything I've done has been for you and Gracie."

"So what do you call taking of and going back to Michigan with your tail between your legs? What were you doing for me then?"

"I had thought about dragging you back with me, but I thought better of it. Maybe I should have done just that."

"Why are you being such a bitch? I don't have to deal with this shit."

"As long as you live under my roof you will listen to me."

"Fine, then I'll move out."

"Go ahead, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out. Have fun trying to walk with your shit, because there is no way in hell I'm letting you take the car."

"You can't take my car away from me."

"Sure as hell can, seeing as it's in my name."

"God I hate you."

"I know you don't, but if you want to keep telling yourself that, then fine."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm just sick and tired of you thinking just because you're 18 now, you can come and go as you please and do what you want. If you want to fuck up everything you've built, then fine."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Staying out all night, doing God knows what with James." I shook my head. "You may not see it in yourself, Cass, but you've changed and honestly I don't like it. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"You walked away from me."

"No, I left to protect you."

"From what?"

"Myself. I was in no shape to manage your career. I didn't want to risk my break-up with Kendall back firing on you. So excuse me for caring."

"Whatever."

"You have no idea how close I was to self-destruction, do you?"

"You Ms. Calm and collected," She rolled her eyes. "I don't believe it."

"I became very good and hiding it."

"You've been sober for two years now, like you would ruin that."

"Which is why I had to leave, I was on the edge ready to fall over."

"So then why take Gracie?"

"Because I was being selfish and I knew if she was around I could hang on until I got my head on straight. You may not need me anymore, but Gracie still does. If I would have left her here, I would have drunk my way into my grave."

"Why?"

"Because I failed."

"What?"

"My marriage, it was over and all I could see was the pity in everyone's eyes. I couldn't take it. It was when everyone found out about Ted again." I sat down in my chair. "I'm not sure what was worse the self-pity or seeing the pity in everyone's eyes."

"I don't understand."

"I know, one day you will."

"If you live my life, maybe I will."

"Damnit Cassie, I have no problem with you and James going at it, but come on in the parking lot where anyone can see you? I thought you had more sense than that." I shook my head. "I know I raised you better than that."

"I guess we got carried away." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry you caught us making out in the back of his car."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Go away."

"I love you Jade."

"Love you to Kid."

"I hate when you call me that."

"I know, why do you think I still do." I smirked at her.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Leave before I deiced to punish you."

"Fine, I'm going. Does Kendall know?"

"Know what?"

"How close you came?"

"No, and he'll never find out."

"That's not something you should keep from him."

"Take your phone and leave."

"Fine, I'm going."

She grabbed her phone and walked out of my office, closing her door behind her.

She was right, I should tell him, but he doesn't even know I had a problem to begin with.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

After I saw Cassie come back through the kitchen, I gave Jade a few minutes to cool down before I made my way back to her office. I had a feeling I would be dragging her to bed, yet again. But before I started walking down the hall, Jade came into the kitchen carrying her purse over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"What's with the one word answers?"

"Nothing, can I go now?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Not a damn thing, can I go now?"

"Fine, just walk away."

She didn't say anything, she just walked out into the garage slamming the door shut behind her.

I had no idea what was wrong with her, I had never seen this side of Jade before, and frankly it scared the shit out of me.

Knowing Jade was taking off I headed up stairs to talk to Cassie, maybe she knew what was going on. I knocked on the door a few times before she answered.

"What Kendall, I'm trying to get ready for bed."

"What's wrong with Jade?"

"Nothing why?"

"She took off."

"What do you mean she took off."

"She left and wouldn't tell me where she was going."

"She did what?"

"She left."

"I really have no idea Kendall, she was fine when I left her office."

"Well something must have happened, she would just leave without telling me where she was going."

"I have no idea." She sighed. "I'm sorry Kendall. I can try calling her."

"No, just leave her alone, she'll come home when she's ready to."

"She loves you Kendall, never doubt that."

"I don't. I'm just worried she's pulling away."

"She's not pulling away, per say, she's more like protecting her heart from being broken again."

"Oh."

"Jade is a very complicated person, she hides her emotions very well."

"Not from me." I shook my head. "Never from me, I've always been able to read her and what she was feeling."

"I don't know what to tell you, I just know how my sister acts when she's afraid to be hurt again."

"I thought we were past this?"

"I don't think it's you Kendall, I really don't. It's more like she's stuck in her own head again." She patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I just have never seen her like this before, I have to admit it scares me."

"She won't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

She just shrugged.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"She never told you, did she?"

"What?"

"Why she has such a problem with alcohol?"

"Because of Todd, right?"

"Not that alone, she's fought her own battle with alcohol herself. She's been sober for two years."

I just stared at her stunned.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. She most likely went for a drive to clear her head. She'll be okay."

"Thanks Cass."

"Just don't tell the others, if she wanted them to know, she'd tell them."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

She went back into her room, closing the door softly.

I changed quickly before I headed back down stairs to wait for Jade to come home. I was worried. I pray Cassie was right and she wouldn't do anything stupid.

I have no idea how long I sat there and flipped through the channels with the TV on mute. I didn't want any sound in case Jade came home. I had picked up and dropped my phone onto the coffee table a few times. I was tempted to call Jade, but I knew that would just piss her off. But I really just wanted to know she was okay. It was getting later and later, and she still wasn't home yet.

My phone ringing made me jump. I picked it up and saw it was my Mom.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Baby."

"What's wrong, why are you calling me so late."

"I just wanted you to know that Jade was here and she's okay."

"Thank God."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. Her and Cassie talked and then after Cassie went upstairs Jade came out of her office and left. She didn't want to tell me where she was going."

"She didn't say anything to me, she just hugged me and then went up to your room and locked the door." She sighed. "She's not answering me."

"Just leave her alone, I'll come talk to her in the morning."

"Okay."

"Thank you Mom."

"It's nothing. I love Jade, she the daughter I never had."

"Make sure she doesn't leave."

"I won't. Get some sleep Kendall, you're gonna need it."

"I have a feeling I will." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I love you Mom."

"Love you too. Now off to bed."

"Alright I'm going."

"And try not to worry, Jade will be fine."

"She hasn't been drinking has she?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Bed, now Kendall."

"Going Mom." I laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up on me.

I locked my phone and headed upstairs. I knew I was going to have a hard time sleeping alone tonight. It was very tempting to go over to my house, but I knew it would be better if I stayed here. No matter how much I wanted to be with my wife right now.

God why do things have to be some complicated between us? Why can't we just have a normal relationship? Was that really too hard to ask for?

* * *

Lemme know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Just to let everyone know I have started school so my updates will be slower then they have in the past. And a shot our to my reviewers, you guys rock! Keep it up. lol

* * *

~Chapter Nineteen~

~Kendall's POV~

I was woken the next morning, by Gracie poking me in the back.

"Daddy, get up."

I rolled over and looked at her.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Where's Mommy?" She climbed up on the bed and I pulled her onto my lap. "Daddy, where's Mommy."

"She had to leave early to help Grandma with something."

"She didn't leave?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"No Baby, she'd never leave you. She loves you too much."

"Really?"

"Of course." I kissed her forehead. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go see her okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

She slid off the bed and ran out of the room. I picked up my phone and sent my Mom a text letting her know we were on our way over.

I hated myself for lying to Gracie, but it was better than telling her the truth, because I have no idea why Jade ran.

When I was dressed I went looking for Gracie, she was still in her room playing with Fluffy Marshmallow.

"You guys ready to go?"

She nodded and stood up. She hooked Fluffy Marshmallow's leash on her.

Gracie was silent the whole way to my parents house. I knew she would be until she saw Jade.

When we got to my parent's house and as soon as Gracie was out of the car, she ran up to the house and let herself in. I shook my head and got out of the car. I grabbed Fluffy Marshmallow before I headed into the house myself.

Mom and Gracie were in the kitchen. I could tell that it was taking all my Mom could do to keep Gracie from going up stairs.

"I'm gonna go wake Jade up."

"I wanna see Mommy."

"I know you do Baby, but let me go get her up first okay?"

"Fine." She pouted and took Fluffy Marshmallow from me.

I kissed the top of her head and then headed upstairs.

I stopped in front of my room and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door.

"Go away Kendall."

"Come on Jade, open the door."

"Go away Kendall."

"This is my room, I do know how to open the door from out here."

She didn't say anything. I just rolled my eyes and unlocked my bedroom door. Jade was sitting on the bed glaring at me. I walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"So wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Then why the hell did you just take off."

She just shrugged.

"Gracie woke me up this morning on the verge of tears because she couldn't find you." She didn't even look up at me. "She was so worried that you had taken off on her."

"I'd never leave her."

"But you did."

"I just needed to get my head on straight." She looked up at me. "Where is she now?"

"Down stairs waiting for you."

"Oh."

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on."

"I don't know why I lost it last night."

"I have a hard time believing that Jade."

"I don't care if you believe me or not." She stood up and glared at me. "I really don't know what set me off last night."

"Why won't you talk to me Jade? I though you really wanted us to work."

"I do."

"Then talk to me. How can I help you if you won't talk to me?"

"What the Hell do you want from me Kendall?" She threw her hands up in the air. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to trust me, is that too much to ask for? Don't you understand how I love you?" I stood up and faced her. "Damnit Jade, why can't you let me in?"

"I don't know how to."

"Yes you do." I pulled her into me and hugged her to my chest. "I wish you'd open up to me all the way. I know you've opened up to me more than anyone else, but I wish you'd let me all the way in."

She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes.

"I should go see Gracie."

I didn't say anything as she walked past me and out of my room. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat on the edge of my bed. Well that hadn't gone like I had thought it would have.

This whole thing with Jade giving me an inch then stepping back three, is really starting to piss me off. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she said she was to jump back into this.

God was I that much of a fool to think that this was going to work between us? If she doesn't open up to me, I don't know if we can make this work. I hate feeling like I don't even know my own wife anymore.

"Knock, knock." I looked up to see Mom standing in my doorway.

"Hey." I patted the bed next to me. "What's up?"

"You okay?"

"I just have this feeling that she's lying to me."

"Why would she lie to you?"

I just shrugged. "She's pulling away from me, but at the same time trying to tell me everything is okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, I really thought we were ready to move past this and really be a family now."

"What set her off again?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "She won't tell me."

"Maybe you guys just need some alone time?"

"Gracie won't be leaving her side anytime soon. She woke up freaking out this morning because Jade wasn't there." I looked at her. "I had to lie to her to get her to calm down."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I just can't pretend that everything is okay when it's not. And I have no idea how to fix this when she won't even talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why won't she talk to me?"

"She could be afraid you won't love her anymore when you find out about her past." She shrugged. "Maybe she's ashamed of it and doesn't want you to know."

"I thought I knew all there was to know?"

"We all have our secrets. You know Jade didn't have an easy childhood, and you know what happened with her ex, but there are things that she hasn't told you."

"Why? I thought she trusted me."

"It isn't a lack of trust Kendall, it was never that. She was just afraid you wouldn't look at her the same."

"I just don't understand."

"I know you don't, it's hard to explain how she's feeling. All you can do is love her and be there for her."

"For how much longer though? I don't know if I can keep doing this. I love her and Gracie so much they are my whole world, but I can't keep pretending."

"Just do what you can."

* * *

~Jade's POV~

When I got down stairs Gracie was sitting on the living room floor, holding Fluffy Marshmallow on her lap. I walked over and sat next to them.

"Where were you Mommy? You promised you'd always be there when I woke up."

"I know, I'm sorry Sweetheart." I pulled her onto my lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you and Daddy get into another fight?"

"No Sweetie."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I don't know."

"I love you Mommy."

"And I love you." I hugged her to me. "I love you so much. Never doubt that."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there this morning Baby."

"Don't do it again Mommy."

"I won't." I kissed the top of her head. "I never meant to scare you."

"I know."

"What would I do without you Love Bug?"

"You'd be sane." She giggled.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's my job."

"You do it very well."

"Hi Daddy."

I looked over at Kendall and I could tell that if I didn't tell him what was going on soon, that I would really lose him for good. I just don't know if I could tell him. But if I wanted to save my marriage, I was going to have to.

"What are my two favorite ladies up to?"

"Waiting for you Daddy."

"Really? What for?" Kendall walked over and sat on the other side of me.

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you too, Princess."

"So what are we doing today?"

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I just wanna hang out with you and Mommy."

Kendall looked at me over Gracie's head. I just looked away.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"That's sounds like a great plan." I smiled at Gracie.

"Breakfast is ready, if you guys are going stay." Kathy said.

"Gracie, go with Grandma."

"Okay Mommy."

Gracie stood up and walked over to Kathy and took her hand.

Kendall and I just sat there.

"I don't think you're ready for me to move back in."

I just looked at my hands and at my ring.

"Okay."

"I'm not giving up on us, Jade, I just think it would be better if I didn't move back in, right now."

"No need to explain, I understand." I stood up. "I'm gonna go change, I'll be down in a few."

I didn't wait for him to say anything, I just took off up the stairs. After I shut the door, I leaned on it and let the tears fall down my face. I knew it, I was losing him and it was no one but my own fault.

"Jade." Kathy knocked on the door.

I stood up and opened the door for her. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, while she shut the door behind her.

"You okay?"

"You don't have to be nice to me, I know you must hate me right now."

"Oh Honey, I don't hate you." She sat next to me. "I can understand where you're coming from."

"He hates me." I wiped my eyes. "I'm losing him and I can't blame anyone but myself. I was never the girl that needed a man in my life, but I can't breathe at the thought of losing him."

"You need to talk to him. He's pulling away because that's what he thinks you want." She patted my knee. "He would do anything to make you happy. You know that."

"But that's not what I want."

"Then you need to tell him that."

"I don't know why, but I'm so afraid." I looked at her.

"So is he." She stood up. "But nothing is going to change if you don't swallow that fear."

"Thank you."

"You make my son happy."

I just nodded as she walked out of the room.

Maybe if I had a Mom like her when I was growing up, I wouldn't be so fucked up. God knows how fucked up I was.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thought. I picked it up off Kendall's bed side table. It was Logan.

"Hey Logan."

"Where is everyone, I got up and everyone was gone."

"We're at Kendall's parents' house."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Ya know how you can tell when I'm lying, I can tell when you're lying to me." I laughed. "So tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing. We're taking Gracie to the beach, wanna join us?"

"Sure sounds like fun. I'll invite the others."

"Thank Logie."

"When you're ready to talk I'll be here."

"You have your own problems to worry about."

"I'm taking Allie to dinner tomorrow night and I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Still?"

"I love her more than anything in the world, so yes I still plan on asking the woman of my dreams to marry me."

"Good for you Logan, I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Jade, that means a lot coming from you."

"Anything for you Logan." I smiled to myself. "But look I need to go, I should go back downstairs before Gracie thinks I left."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while." He hung up.

I got up and changed my clothes before headed back down stairs.

After a long day at the beach and after Gracie went to sleep, Kendall and I were just sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Kendall wouldn't even look at me.

"Is this what we've come too?"

"What do you want to hear me say Kendall?"

"I just want you to let me in, Jade. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He moved closer to me and cupped my face. "Whatever is making you pull away from me, is it really worth the heartache."

"I just don't know."

"It can't be that bad, Jade."

I looked down at my lap.

"Whatever it is Jade, it won't scare me away."

I looked up and searched his eyes. He was telling the truth, but I was so afraid. But not telling him, I really would lose him for good.

"You can tell me Jade, whatever it is. I won't be going anywhere, I promise."

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. Plz and thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter Twenty~

~Jade's POV~

Things between Kendall and I were kind of at a standstill. It didn't help that we both had been busy and working a lot. I have hardly seen him for the last two days. The only time I really got to see him, is when he got home and passed out in bed. I really just wanted things to go back to the way they use to be.

"Hello Love." Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, Lover." I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you doing home?"

"We got out early so I thought I'd come home and spend some time with you."

"What did you have in mind?" I grinned up at him.

"How about you go take a nice hot bath and maybe if you ask nicely maybe I'll join you."

"Oh yeah, and what about our wonderful daughter?"

"Her wonderful uncles took pity on my and took her to the zoo." He grinned at me.

"Oh and how did you manage that one?"

"Gracie gave James and Carlos the puppy dog face until they caved." He laughed. "And you Logan said yes right away."

"That sounds like my Baby." I laughed.

"She learned from you, didn't she?"

"Maybe." I grinned at him. "So now that we have the house to ourselves, what are we going to do?"

"I'll race you up stairs."

"I don't think so." I pulled his head down and kissed him.

He pulled away from me and smiled.

"What do you want to do?"

"I have a thing or two in mind." I backed up until I hit the counter. I jumped up on the counter and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Really, right here in the kitchen?" He walked closer to me.

"You're gonna tell me you've never thought about it?" I raised an eye brow at him. "Come on live a little. No one's gonna walk in on us."

"How do you know that?" He put his hand on either side of my hips.

"Well, Logan, Carlos and James are at the zoo with Gracie. Cassie is at practice with Allie." I hooked my ankles around his back. "So that means we're alone. All alone." I pulled his closer with my legs. "Kiss me."

He bent his head and kissed me softly, barely touching his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

He pulled away and looked down at me with hooded eyes.

"You are so dangerous to me."

"I could say the same thing about you. You're my world, and if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do." I cupped his face. "I never thought I would find love again, until I meet you. I still remember the first time I saw you. I wanted to jump you so bad and I would have if I hadn't been so scared to lose my heart to you." I dropped my hands and picked up one of his and held it over my heart. "But in the end you showed me that I still could love and you've won my heart. No matter what happens between us, I will always love you. You have my heart and soul. You really do mean everything to me." He cupped my face. "I know I never say it enough, but I love you so much."

He didn't say anything he just kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as I could. I pulled away slightly and bit his lip before I kissed him again. He pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him. I groaned as I ran my hands up and down his chest.

"Like what you see?"

"You know how much I like what I see." I ran my finger along the top of his pants. "You are sexy as hell."

"So are you, my Love." He pulled on the hem of my tank top. "I don't know how I got so lucky to find someone as beautiful as you. Inside and out."

"You are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you are." He grinned at me.

"We're both pretty amazing, aren't we?"

He laughed and kissed me again.

"I'm never eating in this kitchen again."

I pulled away from Kendall and turned to a very red faced Shane standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I looked back at Kendall sheepishly.

"We're not going to be interrupted huh?"

"I love you." I grinned at him.

"Did you need something Shane?" Kendall looked up at Shane.

"Yeah, Allie sent me to get the papers the dancers need to sign."

"Right." Kendall stepped away from me so I could jump down. "Shane why don't you head to my office and I'll be right there." He nodded and headed down the hall to my office. "And you, why don't you go start a bath for us."

"Okay, hurry." He grinned at me and headed up stairs.

I shook my head and headed to the office. Shane was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a folder and handed it to him.

"I really didn't believe Dad when he told me you and Kendall were back together."

"You're still no mad at him are you?"

"He hurt you bad."

"It was both of us." I sighed and sat next to him. "He's young and was scared and I kept letting my past rule my world. We both made mistakes."

"And if he does it again."

"Hopefully that won't happen."

"If you say so, but if he hurts you again, I will kick his ass. Nothing you can do will stop me this time."

"I know." I stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, no you don't." I giggled.

"Right." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the office. He followed behind me.

When we got to the front door, I opened the door for him. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"What's going on tonight?"

"Uh, right I gotta go." He ran to his car and got in and drove away.

I shrugged and shut the door. I locked it before I headed up stairs.

Kendall was sitting on the edge of the bathtub waiting for me. A slow smile crossed my face as I crossed the room to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and tipped his back so I could kiss him.

"What's that for?" He pulled me onto his lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mmm, what do you say we get in this wonderful bath you've made for us?"

"That sounds good." He smiled at me.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up alone in bed. I stretched my arm over my head and popped my back before I rolled out of bed. I walked into the bathroom, when I was done I pulled on my robe and headed down stairs.

The girls were sitting in the living room talking. They all stopped and looked at me when they saw me.

"What are you guys doing here and where is Kendall?" They just looked at each other then back at me. "What did you do with my husband?"

"The boys kidnapped him."

"Why?"

"Because we told them too."

"Why?"

"Jade, Babe you sound like Gracie."

"Bite me." I stuck my tongue at them.

"So what are you wearing under that skimp robe you have on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I raised an eyebrow at Allie.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Once again bite me." I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

God damn, I was hoping to come down here and find Kendall and maybe go another few rounds. Damn my friends for dashing that hope.

"I hope you're not too mad at us." Alexa walked into the kitchen behind me.

"No, but maybe I should go put some clothes on."

"I wouldn't bother."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just wouldn't."

"What do you three have planned?"

"Nothing." She grinned at me as I glared at her. "Really Jade, we're not up to anything."

"Bull shit!" She giggled. "I know better than that. What the hell is going on?"

"She's not going to tell you, so you should just stop." Allie walked into the kitchen. "Come on, up stairs we go."

"Oh Hell to the Fuck no."

"Yeah, you don't have much of a choice."

"Why?"

"Because we said so, and you won't hurt any of us." Allie grinned at me.

"No not going to happen, whatever you have planed."

"Jade, please don't fight us on this. We are doing this because Kendall asked us to."

"No he didn't." I crossed my arms over my chest. "He would have told me."

"It's a surprise." Alexa sighed.

"I hate surprises."

"We know you do, Love, but get over it."

"I hate you guys."

"No you don't. You know you love us."

I just glared at her.

"I can and will carry your ass up stairs."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, now upstairs."

"Fine." I walked past her and up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I found Cassie sitting in the arm chair next to the window.

"About damn time, took you long enough. I have the shower running. Get it and get clean."

I just crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now Jade."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Stop being such a drama queen, and get in the damn shower."

"No."

"Allie, she's being difficult." Cassie rolled her eyes. "I told you she would be."

"What's going on?"

"It's a surprise." Allie rolled her eyes.

"I hate surprises."

"Noted and filed. Now get your ass in the shower."

"I want to talk to Kendall."

"No."

"I want to talk to my husband."

"Just let her call Kendall." Alexa laughed.

"Fine." Cassie tossed me my phone.

I caught it and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I hit Kendall's name and sat on the edge of the tub. He answered after the first few rings.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"None, if you tell me what the fuck is going on."

"You're swearing, that's never good."

"Just tell me why they are here?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know you do Baby, but please, for me, play nice and do what they ask."

"What do I get if I do?"

"What do you want?"

"That's a loaded question."

"Think about it and when you know you can cash it in, if you play nice."

"You're so lucky I love you."

"I love you too, now I have to go. I will see you soon, okay?"

"Fine." I pouted.

"No pouting. It won't be that bad, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Fine, I have to get in the shower before they break the door down."

"You really had to give me that image didn't you?"

"I could send a picture if you would like."

"No that's okay. I will get you back for this."

"Mmm, can't wait."

"I love you, but you're mean."

"To bad you're not here to punish me."

"God Jade." He groaned.

"Bye Love." I hung up on him and set my phone on the counter top, next to what I was assuming was my underwear for the night.

Kendall was going to have a heart attack when he saw what I was wearing under whatever they put me in.

When I was done showering, I put the underwear set on and then threw my rode back on. I walked out of the bathroom to see them holding up a black dress. It was your everyday normal, short as hell little black dress.

"There is no way in Hell, I am wearing that."

"Just try it on, and if you don't like it, we have another one you can try on."

"Fine, give me the dress."

Allie grinned and handed me the dress. I laid it on the end of my bed and dropped my robe. I unzipped the dress and picked it up so I could step into it.

"Zip me up."

Alexa stepped up behind me and zipped up the dress. I walked into the bathroom to look in the full length mirror. God I felt like I was going to spill out of my dress. My girls were too big for a dress like this.

"I'm so gonna fall out of this damn dress."

"No, you won't you'll be fine."

"My girls are really to big for this dress."

"She's just pissed 'cause she's showing to much skin." Cassie shrugged. "Jade, Kendall won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

I glared at her in the mirror. She just grinned at me.

"Hair and make-up time."

"Fuck." I muttered.

* * *

Lemme know peeps! Plz and Thnk!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this has taken me so long to get out, school has been kicking my ass. Anywho onto the story.

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-One~

~Kendall's POV~

After Jade hung up on me, I just shook my head and looked around me. Things had really started to come together. Jade was going to kill all of us for this, but the look on her face was so going to be worth it.

"Who called?" James walked over to me

"Who do you think?"

"Jade?"

"You know it."

"They didn't piss her off to much did they?"

"She's more annoyed then pissed. She'll be pissed when she sees all of this."

"Then why are we doing this?"

"Because it's what the girls want."

"Right."

"So are you and Cassie okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You ever tell her the real reason why you're not jumping into bed with her yet."

"No, I haven't told her. She's kinda dropped the subject for now." He ran his finger through his hair.

"That's good."

"I guess so." He shrugged as my Mom walked over to us.

"This looks wonderful." She smiled at me. "Jade will love it."

"Yes she will." I smiled at her.

"Right, I'm gonna go." James walked away. I just shook my head and laughed.

"What was that about?"

"It's James, who knows."

"So Logan talked to me."

"Did he now?" I looked at her. "What did he want?"

"He asked me to help Jade plan his wedding."

"Did he now?"

"You didn't know?"

"Of course I knew. I was with him when he bought the ring."

"Ah, I see." She laughed. "So what does Jade think?"

"She's happy for them."

"And you?"

"I'm happy for them, I really am."

"But you wish you and Jade a more simple relationship, like theirs."

"I don't know. Sometimes, maybe." I sighed. "I love her so much."

"And she loves you. You guys will work things out I promise."

"I hope so. She did open up to me today."

"That's wonderful Honey."

"I know. One more step in the right direction."

"That's a good thing." She touched my arm. "But why do you seem so worried."

"I'm just worried that the tour is going to put distance between us."

"Maybe it will bring you guys closer."

I just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Honey. Things will work out."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem Honey." She smiled. "You should go get ready. And I should go save Frank from Gracie."

"Mom, one question."

"Sure."

"Do you think I made a mistake with Jade."

"Why do you ask?"

I just shrugged.

"Kendall, I don't think you made a mistake. I think you followed your heart." She smiled at me. "You guys connected on a level that most couples never can reach. You are so lucky."

"Thank you Mom."

"No problem Honey. Go ahead and go get ready, I really should save Frank from Gracie."

"Have fun." I laughed as she walked over to Frank and Gracie.

"Have you heard from Jade yet?" Logan walked up behind me.

"Yeah she called, she's not happy."

"What did you expect?" He laughed.

"She's not as mad as I thought she would be."

"Well that's good for you." He laughed.

"Yeah, until she gets here and sees all of this," I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "She's gonna be pissed."

"I'm sure you can figure out a way to keep her from killing us." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'll let Gracie bring her in."

"I didn't think of that."

"That's why the girls left me in charge." I laughed.

"Rub it in, just rub it in."

"Whatever Man." I laughed. "So my Mom says you talked to her."

"Yes I did. She did such a great job with your and Jade's wedding that I figured she could help Jade and Allie." He shrugged.

"What about your own Mom? Have you even told your parents yet?"

"Yes, I called them this morning before practice." He rolled his eyes. "They're actually coming tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was Allie's idea. She wants them to meet Jade."

"How do you know Jade hasn't already? I mean Jade called and talked to my Mom before they meet."

"I asked Jade." He shrugged.

"Oh."

"Yup." He laughed. "Why are you so shocked?"

"I don't know." I laughed and shook my head. "But I'm gonna go get ready, you wanna come with?"

"Sure, there isn't much left for us to do here."

"You just want to get out of Gracie duty."

"I love her, but she's in a mood today."

"What did you three do?"

"Nothing, I swear." He held up his hands.

"She's most likely tired. She did have a long day."

"That makes sense."

"She's just like her Mother in that way." I laughed. "Cranky if she doesn't get enough sleep."

"We all know that." He laughed.

I just laughed as we headed out to the car.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

After the girls made me up and we were ready to go, they blind folded me as soon as we got to the car.

I just let them do it and then sat back and growled at them, which they thought was funny. If I could see I would have slapped them, but they were lucky that I can't see shit. Oh I was so going to get them back for this.

"Oh calm down Jade, it's not that bad." I just knew Cassie had rolled her eyes.

"Bite me."

"You love me sister." Cassie laughed.

"Not right now, I don't love you. I hate you all."

"No you don't." Allie laughed. "You love us."

I just crossed my arms across my chest and didn't say anything.

No one said anything as we traveled. I really wish I knew where we were going. I absolutely hated surprises. And everyone that knows me knows how much I hate surprises.

When the car stop moving I went to take the blind fold off, but Cassie stopped me.

"Not yet sister dear."

"Why the Hell not?"

"Not time yet." She relased my seatbelt as someone else opened my door.

"Hey Baby." I just knew Kendall was grinning. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. "You look lovely tonight."

"Is Gracie here?"

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Baby Girl."

"Mommy why are you blind folded?"

"I don't know, ask your Father."

"Oh Daddy, you are in trouble now."

"Gracie, why don't you help Mommy inside."

"After we go in."

"Okay."

"I love you." Kendall kissed my forehead and pulled away.

"Go Daddy." Gracie laughed.

"I'm not happy about this."

"Mommy, they just wanna do something nice for you, so put on a smile and be happy."

"Fine." I sighed. "How was your day?"

"Boys are stupid."

"What did they do?"

"They are just stupid."

"Yes they are." I laughed.

"Mommy, you look pretty."

"Thank you Love Bug."

"Take my hand Mommy." She grabbed my hand and started to led me inside.

When we got inside, she stopped and someone took off my blind fold. the room was pitch black, I couldn't see anything.

"Surprise." Kendall said in my ear as the lights came up.

I looked around at everyone that was here. I wanted to be mad, but I juat couldn't. Behind the group was a huge sign that said 'Happy Momma Bear Day'.

"You okay?" I looked up at Kendall and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled and wiped away a tear.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I kissed his softly.

"Mommy, Daddy, no kissy face!" Gracie stomped her foot and glared at us.

"Okay Baby." I laughed. "I won't kiss Daddy anymore."

"Thank you Mommy." She grinned at me.

"No prob Babe." I shook my head smiling. "So what is this party for?"

"Well," Allie stepped forward. "We didn't get to celebrate your birthday so we thought we'd throw you a half-birthday and Mother's Day party."

"We wanted to show you how much we appreciate all that you've done for us." Logan stepped up next to Allie. "And how much we love you."

I walked over to them and hugged them both at the same time.

"Thank you."

"You're not mad?" Allie and Logan pulled away.

"No, how can I be mad at you guys." I laughed. "I mean you guys did this all for me."

"We love you Momma Bear." Logan grinned at me.

"Love you too Logie Bear." I winked at him. "I should go say hi to everyone."

After Kendall and I made our rounds, we ended out on the dance floor. Even though some fast song was on, we were swaying to a song only we could hear.

"You look wonderful tonight. I love that dress."

I grinned up at him as the songs changed to one of my favorite songs, "I Swear" by All-for-one.

"You've been going through my iPod again, haven't you?"

"Guilty." He dipped his head and kissed me softly. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

He laid his head on top of my head.

I smiled to myself as he started to sing along to the song.

When the song was over I pulled away from Kendall, smiling up at him. He smiled down at me. I loved the twinkle in his eye.

"Jade," Logan broke the moment.

"Hey Logie." I truned and looked at him.

"My parents just got here."

"Okay." I gave Kendall a quick kiss before walking off with Logan.

We walked over to Logan's parents and Allie. Allie smiled at me as we got closer.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jade." Logan smiled at his parents. "Jade, I'd like you to meet my parents, Pam and Jeffrey."

"So nice to finally meet you." I shook their hands. "You have an amazing son."

"We think so too." His Mom smiled at me. "And we just adore your daughter, she is so delightful."

"That's my girl, love her to death."

"It must have been hard."

"Mom." Logan glared at her.

"Logan, its fine." I touched his arm. "It was hard, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Gracie is my world and I am so lucky to have her." I smiled at her. "I don't regret ever having her, I may have been young, but I was ready for it. I practically raised my sister. So you may judge me for my past, but that has nothing to do with who I am now."

"I like you Jade."

"Thank you." I smiled at her. "I see my mother-in-law, I should go say hi."

I walked away before anyone could say anything else. Logan had warned me that she may be like that, I just hadn't expected her to come right out and say anything.

"You okay Dear?" Kathy asked.

"I just meet Pam." I poured myself a glass of punch.

"She didn't say anything did she?"

"She didn't have to, I just knew she was judging me because of how young I was when I had Gracie. I know I made mistakes in the past, but I've done my best to make up for them."

"Yes you have, once she gets to know you she'll understand what a wonderful mother you are."

"That means a lot coming from you. You've raised three fine boys."

"I have, haven't I?" She laughed.

"There is my very beautiful sister-in-law." Kevin walked up behind us.

"Kevin." I nodded to him.

"Jade."

"Okay, what's up between you two?"

"Nothing, Mother Dear."

"He walked in on Kendall and I kissing on the couch."

She just raised an eyebrow at us.

"Jade forgot to mention, she didn't have a shirt on."

"We got a little out of hand." I shrugged.

"Where were we?"

"You had taken Gracie to get ice cream and to the park."

"Oh, I see." As Allie walked over to us.

"Jade, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

She just nodded.

"If you excuse us." Kathy nodded.

We walked out of the room and into the woman's bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry about Pam."

"Don't worry about it Allie, I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"I just feel bad."

"Don't, Logan warned me that it may happen." I squeezed her hand. "Don't let what happen make you change your mind about Logan."

"It won't, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Honey, when was the last time I was uncomfortable?"

"Right point taken," She laughed. "Logan feels horrible."

"I'll talk to him. He has no reason to feel bad, he can't control their mother. You know how that goes."

"You and me both." She twisted her ring around. "I did have another question, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course I will." I hugged her. "Nothing would stop me from walking you down the aisle." I pulled away from her. "Nothing."

"Thank you Jade."

"Just ask if I will help."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. The bathroom door opened and Pam walked in.

"Jade, can I talk to you?"


	22. Chapter 22

Well peeps, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to review! Love you guys so much!

This is for thesandbar. who is having a bad day. I hope this helps.

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

~Jade's POV~

"Jade, can I talk to you?" Pam looked nervous. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted. I shouldn't have judged you like that."

"I understand. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me. I hope we can be friends, because your son means a lot to me and to my daughter."

"You really are an amazing woman, Jade."

"I just try to treat everyone how I want to be treated." I shrugged as the bathroom door opened and Alexa and Cassie walked in.

"So this is where the party is." Cassie laughed.

"Come on they want to cut the cake." Alexa laughed. "Kathy and Frank have decided that little Miss. Gracie needs to get home and to bed."

"Is she causing problems?"

"She's just really tired. The boys wore her out today at the zoo."

"Even though they know how she gets when they do?"

"Yeah, no one said they were the brightest crayons in the box."

"To quote Gracie, 'Boys are stupid.'" Cassie laughed.

"Where is she now?"

"Dancing with Kendall and no worries Kathy is taping it."

"Sweet, I can't wait to see that." I smiled.

We all left the bathroom and headed over to the cake, as Pam walked back over to Logan and his Dad.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." I smiled at Cassie. "No need to worry."

When Kendall and Gracie were done dancing, he carries her over to me. He put Gracie down and she hugged my legs. I ran my fingers through her curly hair.

Carlos lit the candles on the cake and everyone started to sing happy birthday to me. I couldn't help bit laugh at Logan and James, who were making funny faces behind Carlos. Oh how I have missed my boys.

"Mom's recording it." Kendall whispered in my ear.

I just turned my head and smiled at him.

"Jade, time to blow out the candles." Alexa winked at me.

"Mommy, can I help." Gracie gave me her best puppy dog face.

"Of course you can Baby Girl."

Kendall grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Gracie so she could stand on it. I placed my hand on her back as she leaned over the cake.

"On the count of three." Gracie looked at me and nodded. "One, two, three."

On three we both blew, half the candles went out and the other half flickered, but didn't go out.

"Trick candles, Mommy."

"I wonder who's brilliant idea that was."

"James."

"Really, how do you know?"

She just grinned at me.

"That's what I thought." I kisses the top of her head.

When we finally got the candles out, I left the cake cutting to Kathy. She handed me the first two pieces. I took the cake and Gracie over to a table and sat down. I was excited to see that the cake was red velvet my favorite.

"So I did good on the cake?" Kendall sat next to me.

"Oh yeah." I grinned at him. "I'd kiss you, but there is no kissing of the kid."

"That's not fair."

"Take up with the Princess." I shrugged and put another fork full of cake in my mouth.

He just groaned and walked away from the table.

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

"I'm not sure Sweet Heart." I smiled at her. "How about you go ask Aunt Cassie if we can do presents?"

"Who says you get any presents?" She asked with a straight face

I just raised an eyebrow at her. She just started to giggle. I shook my head and pushed my plate away.

"You my child, are crazy."

"Grandpa says I get it from you."

"I'm sure he does." I looked at her. "Now why don't you go ask Aunt Cassie about the presents."

"Fine Mommy, you win."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes, but went off to find Cassie.

"Finally, she's gone." Kendall sat back down next to me.

"I sent her to find Cassie to ask about presents."

"Who said you were getting any presents?"

"I do, because if I don't, you aren't getting anything."

"Meaning what?"

"You and hand will become really close." I smiled at him.

"Oh really? He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You better believe it." I grinned at him.

"Anyone ever tell you that you don't play fair?"

"All the time Love." I patted his cheek. "All the time."

"I love you." He kissed my nose. "Happy Momma Bear's Day."

He placed a box onto the table in front of me.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." He laughed.

I picked up the box and opened the lid. All that was inside was a folded piece of paper. I just looked at him.

"Just open it."

I rolled my eyes and opened the paper. I had read it a few times before I looked at Kendall.

"My Mom said she'd watch Gracie while we finally take our honeymoon."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know." He grinned at me.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't wanna."

"Ugh, fine be that way."

"I promise I will make it up for it."

"You better, Mister."

"I promise I will." He kissed me.

"Good." I grinned at him. "So when do we leave?"

"Right after Allie and Cassie leave."

"How long will be gone?"

"A while."

"I need to know how much to pack."

"Don't worry about that Alexa, Cassie and Allie will be doing that for you."

"Damn you." I growled at him.

"I will tell you where we are going when we get to the airport."

"Fine."

"Stop pouting Love, here comes Gracie."

I turned my head and saw Gracie walking over to us, with Allie and Alexa behind her.

"Hi Mommy." Gracie Grinned at me.

"Hey Baby Girl, what's up with the grin?"

"It's time for presents Mommy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

Not long after we got done opening Jade's presents did Mom and Dad take Gracie home. Once they had left, Jade relaxed. She didn't have to worry about Gracie throwing a fit or anything.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched Jade dance with Allie and Alexa. I could tell she was having a lot of fun.

"It's been a while since I've seen my sister this happy."

I turned my head and looked at Cassie.

"You guys did most of the work." I shrugged. "All I did was give some suggestions."

"I was talking about how happy you make her." She looked at me. "But know if you hurt her again, I will castrate you with a rusty as hell spoon."

"Message received."

"You have no idea how lucky you are that she even took you back."

"Why is that?"

"Because of how much you hurt her, I have a feeling you won't be so lucky next time."

I just nodded.

"But maybe you will. She loves you so much. Just try not to break her heart again."

"I love her."

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean that your actions, no matter how good you may thing they may be, can hurt her."

"James told you didn't he?"

"Told me what?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You won't say anything to her will you?"

"Despite what you may think, I like you Kendall, I don't want my sister killing you. But you should tell her before she finds out from someone else."

"I don't know how."

"Just tell her." She smiled at me and walked away.

I sighed and ran my finger through my hair. She was right, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I can handle this on my own. I think.

"You okay little Brother?"

"Yeah." I looked at Kevin. "I'm good."

"You sure? You don't look okay."

"Cassie promised to castrate me with a very rusty spoon if I hurt Jade."

"That would explain the look on your face then." He laughed. "So how did she like her present?"

"She was shocked to say the least. I didn't tell her where we were going or how long we'll be gone."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No, she's gonna play along with me for now." I grinned at him.

"She's gonna ask everyone one."

"I know, and they know not to tell her."

"Do you really think Logan or James can keep their mouths shut?"

"If they know what's good for him, they will."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Not me, their girlfriends."

"That's just wrong Little Brother."

"I gotta do what I gotta do." I laughed as Jade danced over to us. "Hey Baby."

"Come dance with me Sexy." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor.

Some Britney song was on as Jade and I danced. I really had no idea what I was doing, I was just following Jade. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grinned at me.

"I love seeing you so happy."

"You make me happy."

"Ditto." I bent my head and kissed her.

She pulled away from about me. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Where do you think?"

"Tell me."

She grabbed the front my pants and squeezed lightly.

"Right," I stepped away from her hand. "Let's get you home."

"That's a good idea." She grinned at me. "If not I may just jump you now."

"You're in a good mood tonight."

"You have no idea how much of a good mood I'm in." She grinned up at me. "I can't wait to show you."

"You are a damn tease woman."

"It's why you married me, my Love."

I groaned and pulled her off the dance floor and towards the exit. Everyone else can clean up, I was taking my wife home and letting her have her way with me.


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the next one. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Three~

~Jade's POV~

After we had gotten home, I was sitting on the bathroom counter watching Kendall brush his teeth. There was nothing sexy about it, but the way he was watching me watch him, was indescribable.

"What's with the smile?" Kendall spit and rinsed his mouth. "And why do I like it so much?"

I crooked my finger at him. He set his toothbrush down and walked over to me. When he was close enough to me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close. He placed his hands on my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him.

He pulled away from me grinning.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Well not you, so right now, nothing." I winked at him.

"You're crazy." He laughed.

"Only for you, my Love."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." I grinned at him.

"I already do, so much." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I cupped his face. "You are my world. With you everything seems that right."

He didn't say anything he just tucked some hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Would you do this all over again, if you had to?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could go back and redo all of this, would you marry me still, knowing all you know?"

"Every time. You still don't understand how much I love you." He shook his head. "Jade, I love you so much. You are my world and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"I'm such a lucky girl." I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have ever opened myself up like I have. I never wanted to get married again, but then you came along and knocked me on my ass and opened my eyes to what I was missing."

"You deserve the world."

"You are my world."

"Just as you are mine."

"I need you, Kendall, so bad." I grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying across the room.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I gave him my best innocent face.

"That was my favorite shirt, ya know."

I ran my hands under his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"No worries, I will buy you another one." I winked at him and undid his pants. "Wanna know a secret."

"What?"

"I don't have anything on under my dress." I grinned at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"At least you'll die happy."

He ran his hands up my legs, but stopped right underneath the hem of my dress. He grinned at me as he rubbed circles on my thighs with his thumbs.

"Are you going to keep teasing me, or are you going to take me?"

He pulled his hand out of my dress and put his hands on my hips and pulled me off the counter.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him.

"Giving you what you want." He winked at me.

He turned me around so I was facing the mirror. He took my hands and set them on the counter. When he had me where he wanted me, he flipped my dress up over my back side.

God if it had been anyone else I would have never let get this far.

He pushed my dress well up beyond my waist and his fingers tangled in my hair. His lips traveled up my back until there was no more skin then he whispered in my ear, "I love your body. Every last inch of it."

My hair spilled back down over my shoulders as he moved back to drop his slacks.

I could feel his length sliding over my ass; prolonging the pleasure for both of us. God I wish he would just take me! I looked up to find that deviant smirk staring back at me. He wanted me to beg. So not my style but I needed to feel him inside my body. "Kendall please!"

"Please what?"

"I need you."

"I need you too," He replied and gradually took me. It was agonizingly slow but once we fell into that familiar rhythm, our eyes locked in the reflection. I gripped the counter as he took me with more force.

I felt his grip on my hips and when I heard him cry out my name, I knew it would be over for me, finished or not.

The next morning I woke with a huge smile on my face. I sat up to find a hot cup of coffee. I picked it up and smelled the yumminess that was awaiting me. I took a small sip and grinned. Kendall was way to good to me.

"That smile for me?"

"Depends on what you have there." I grinned at him.

"How about some breakfast?" He walked over to me and set the tray on the bed next to me.

"Mmm smells so good."

Kendall had made me French toast and bacon. my favorite breakfast.

"You, my husband, are freaking amazing." I blew him a kiss.

"So are you, my amazing wife." He bent over and kissed the top of my head. "So today I'm sending you to the spa so you can relax before the trip."

"That sounds nice." I smiled up at him. "But what if I would rather stay in bed all day with you?"

"I would really love that, but I have to go to tour rehearsals." I just pouted at him. "Don't give me the puppy dog face. You know I can't say no to the puppy dog face."

I set my plate onto my bedside table and then grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on the bed with me.

"I want you to stay in bed with me."

"I can't, I have work."

"I can get you out of it. I do know your manager."

"That is true, but I need to show up, so I can take you on our Honeymoon."

"Are you sure I can't talk you into staying home?"

"I'm sure you can, but I hope you will just give up."

"This is me we are talking about." I grinned as he rolled his eyes. "But if you tell me something about our trip, I will concede."

"We are going to one of the places on your bucket list."

"And how did you get my bucket list?"

"I'm not telling." He kissed me and then rolled off of me.

"Why?"

He just winked at me and walked from the room.

I just shook my head and sat up. I picked up my plate and started to eat my breakfast.

When I was done I made my way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. As nice as a day at the spa sounded I really would rather stay in bed with Kendall.

After I was dressed I headed downstairs, Kendall had left me a note on the counter. He had left while I was showering. I grinned to myself. He knew if he had seen me in my towel he wouldn't have made it to rehearsals.

"Good morning Jade."

"Good morning Alexa, are you joining me at the spa today?"

"No, but I am dropping you off."

"Kendall doesn't trust me to go?"

"Something like that." She grinned at me.

"We'll then, let me go get my purse. And we can go."

"No fight."

"No fight."

"We'll damn that was to easy."

I just shrugged and headed to my office to get my purse.

Why should input up a fight when Kendall put so much effort into this? He wanted to spoil me, who was I to complain.

* * *

Gracie's POV~

I was sitting on Mommy and Daddy's bed playing with Fluffy Marshmallow, bored. Aunt Cassie, Allie and Alexa had dragged me up here to "help" them pack for the trip Daddy was taking Mommy on.

Aunt Cassie had promised that this would be fun, but I wasn't having any fun. I was bored out of my mind.

"Aunt Cassie I want to go watch TV with Logie and Los, I'm so bored." They came out of Mommy's closet carrying her clothes.

"You'll be fine Munkin." Aunt Cassie rolled her eyes and started to go through Mommy's clothes. "Good God, she has more of Kendall's clothes in her closet then she has of her own."

"Mommy says she doesn't miss him that much when she can wear his clothes." I shrugged.

"I get that but he's home now." Allie looked at me.

"It's Jade, she's weird." Aunt Cassie laughed. "But none of this will work for their Honeymoon. Where is her good stuff?"

I knew where Mommy had hidden it, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Mommy made me promise I would keep my mouth shut.

"We could go shopping, but we don't even know where he's taking her." Alexa sat next to me on the bed, Fluffy Marshmallow climbed into her lap to be petted. "Does anyone know where he's taking her?"

Yeah, I also knew that, but I wasn't telling. Daddy promised if I could keep it to myself he'd buy the game I wanted for the Wii.

"Kendall's being really tight lipped about it. He can't take the chance of Jade finding out."

"Well how in the hell does he expect us to pack for her?" Allie sighed and leaned on the bed post.

"He's a boy, they are stupid." I shrugged.

"Yes they are." Aunt Cassie laughed. "But that still doesn't really help us."

"Well there are only two people I can think of he would have told. One is his Mom and she'd never tell us."

"Who else?" Aunt Cassie looked at Allie.

Allie just pointed to me.

"Why would Daddy tell me?" I looked up at her.

"Why wouldn't he tell you?"

I just shrugged.

"Even if Kendall did happen to tell her, she'll never spill." Aunt Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Name your price, Gracie Lou." Allie winked at me.

"What do you mean?" I gave her my innocent face.

"Name it and it's yours."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where's the good stuff?"

"I want to be the maid of honor at your wedding."

"Deal, now spill short stuff."

"Under the bed in her suite case, but you can't tell her I told you."

"You got it."

"Awesome, so can I go now?"

"You're free." Allie laughed.

I jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you."

I let go of her and ran from the room. When I got down stairs, Logie and Los, were sitting on the couch watching TV. I ran over and jumped between them.

"Well hello BooBoo."

"Hi Logie Bear." I grinned up at him. "So what are you two doing?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing?"

"Hoping I can talk my two favorite Uncles into taking me for ice cream."

"And if we don't?"

"You don't wanna know Los." I grinned at him. "You don't want Daddy to get in trouble for lying to Mommy, do you?"

"She has a point Carlos." Logie scratched his head. "Kendall did lie to Jade."

"See I win, now I want some ice cream, who's driving?"

"Let's go BooBoo." Logie laughed and shut the TV off.

"I knew you were smart Logie Bear." I kissed his cheek.

"What's going on here?" Alexa came into the living room carrying Fluffy Marshmallow.

"Someone tricked us into taking her to get ice cream."

"That sounds like fun." Alexa set Fluffy Marshmallow down and she ran into the kitchen and out her doggy door.

"Wanna come with us?" I looked up at her.

"Yes. As much as I've come to love Jade, I just don't feel right going through her things."

"Aunt Cassie and Allie live for it. Mommy never lets them." I laughed.

"I know, I've gone shopping with them. So are we going?"

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice now." Carlos laughed and walked over to Alexa.

Alexa took his hand into her.

"Ya know, you two are next." I looked at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after Allie and Logie, you two are next to get married."

"Says who?"

"Me, I can tell." I shrugged.

"How?"

"I was right about Mommy and Daddy, and Allie and Logie. Aunt Cassie and James aren't ready yet, but you two are." I shrugged.

They all just looked at me weird. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door, I wanted my ice cream. I knew they'd follow me.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Oh well.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I had no idea why I was so nervous about picking Jade up from the spa. But I was. I just had this feeling she was going to be able tell that we hadn't had practice today. She could always see through me.

When I pulled up in front of the spa Jade was outside waiting for me. As soon as she saw me the smile on her face grew by ten. She quickly walked over to the car and climbed in. She leaned over and kissed me before putting on her seat belt.

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was very relaxing." She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. "Thank you, I needed it."

"You're welcome." I kissed our joined hands.

"I'm so relaxed I'm not even going to bust you for lying to me."

"About what my Dear?"

"What you were doing today." She grinned at me.

"Alexa forgot to take your phone, didn't she?"

"She let it slip." She laughed. "Don't worry I'm not mad."

"You're the best."

"I'm also hungry, so what's for dinner?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care, I'm not picky."

"That's news to me." I raised an eyebrow at her.

She smacked my chest and laughed.

"Feed me husband of mine."

"Yes Wife, whatever you want." I laughed.

She just rolled her eyes and took my hand in hers again.

This is the best part of our relationship. There was really nothing better then this.


	24. Chapter 24

And here is the next one my Loves. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Four~

~Jade's POV~

"Why the fuck do we have to leave so damn early?" I groaned and laid my head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Because we have a 16 and half hour flight ahead of us." He kissed the side of my head.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?"

"I said I'd tell you when we got to the airport." He rolled his eyes. "Can you wait that long?"

"Or you can tell me now." I sat up and looked at him. "It's not like I can go anywhere now."

"And what will you give me if I tell you?" He looked at me.

I sat up on the back seat of the cab and leaned closed to his ear.

"I will give you whatever you want." I whispered into his ear. Before I pulled away, I lightly bit his ear.

"As tempting as that is, no." He grinned at me.

"Ass." I pulled away from him.

"You know you'd do the samething to me."

I just glared at him, then looked out the window.

"Don't be mad at me. I promise I will tell you when we are through security." He pulled me back into his arms. "I love you."

I sighed and snuggled into his arms.

"Why don't we play a game?" I looked up at him. "What do you say?"

"Okay, what kind of game?"

"A guessing game." He grinned. "I'll give you a hint, and you can guess."

"Fine."

"Where we're going is on your bucket list."

"Rome?"

"No, it's close to the water."

"Well it's not Hawaii." I tapped my chin with my finger. "Ireland?"

"Nope, it has a lot of history."

"England?"

"Not even close my Love." I glared at him. "Don't glare at me. I promise this surprise will be so worth it."

"Fine." I laid on my head on his shoulder. "So give me another hint."

"It's very romantic."

"Spain?"

"That is very romantic, but not where we're going."

I sat up and looked at him. I had a feeling even if I guessed right, he wouldn't tell me. Part of me really just wanted to wipe that damn smile off his face, it was pissing me off and turning me on at the same time, and I knew he knew that.

Kendall kept grinning at me, so I just climbed onto his lap. I settled my knees on either side of his legs. He put his hands on my hips to keep me from falling.

"What are you doing?"

"Wiping that damn grin off you face," I rested my arms on his shoulders. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"In the back of a limo?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You've never had that fantasy? I know I have." I grinned at him. I leaned down and kissed him softly. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for since we started dating."

"Really?" Both his eyebrows went up.

"Mmhmm." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Just thinking about it makes me all tingly. And I can tell how much you like this idea."

"You're killing me, Love."

"That's kinda the point." I leaned down and kissed him.

He moved his hands from my hips and threaded his fingers through my hair. I nipped at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth to me. I moved my lips from his and down to his neck, then up to his ear. I lightly bit it.

"Tell me where you're taking me."

Kendall groaned and leaned his head back, giving me more access to his neck. I lightly bit his neck, and then licked it. He groaned again and I pulled away from him.

"Tell me." I kissed him again. "I know you want to."

He shook his head. I reached down between us and squeezed his package.

"Do what you want to me, I'm not telling."

"Fine." I slid off his lap and moved as far away as I could get from him.

"Come on Babe, don't be like that."

"Be like what?" I glared at him.

"Jade." He sighed.

"What Kendall?"

"I love you Baby, you know that. I really just want this to be a surprise. I know you hate them, but please let me do this for you."

He gave me the puppy dog face. He knows I can't say no to the puppy dog face, Damn him.

"Fine." I moved back over to him and snuggled back in his arms.

"Thank you Love." He kissed the side of my head.

I just nodded and closed my eyes.

When we got the airport Kendall had me stand back as he checked us in and drop off our bags. After he was done, he just walked over to me grinning.

"I just realized I didn't bring my lap top."

"Why would you need your lap top? We're going on vacation, no working." He to my hand in his and linked our fingers together.

"How am I gonna Skype Gracie?"

"Your iPad." He grinned at me.

"I don't have an iPad."

"You sure about that?" He winked at me.

"Tell me you didn't?"

"No I didn't, but Carlos did."

"Remind me to kick his ass okay?"

"Sure thing Love." He laughed as we headed towards security.

When we got to the gate Kendall just handed me my ticket, I looked at it and then looked back at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He grinned at me. "Surprised?"

"Very." I grabbed his head and kissed him. "I can't believe you."

"I'm glad I can still shock you." He kissed the side of my head. "So are you okay with where we are going?"

"Kendall you're taking me to Greece, the one place I've wanted to go since I saw Hercules when I was 10."

"Good, I'm glad."

I smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and then leaned his head on mine.

God I loved my husband. I'm so glad things worked out between us. This trip was going to be the first time since we got married that we were going to be alone for more than a day or two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kendall's POV~

As soon as we got to the hotel and up to our room, Jade threw herself on to the bed. I never realized how much she hated to travel. Next trip we won't be going that far from home.

"Kendall Love, if you value your balls at all, you will join me in this bed."

"Oh really?" I dropped my backpack on to the couch and walked over to the bed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm sure I can find a rusty spoon around here somewhere." She grinned at me.

I laughed and crawled onto the bed and laid down next to her.

"What is up with the whole rusty spoon thing? Cass has threatened me a few times with that too."

"It would hurt like a bitch." She snuggled into my chest. "I'm sleepy."

"Well we can take a nap and then maybe get some food."

"I love the sound of that." She smiled up at me.

"Love you." I rolled so I could kiss her.

"Love you more." She tossed her over my stomach and laid her head on my chest.

I wasn't as tired as she was, so I just laid there and hummed. When Jade's breathing evened out, I gently laid her on a pillow and covered her up with the blanket at the end of the bed.

I went about getting everything put away and ready for our stay. When I was done with that, I pulled out Jade's iPad and emailed Cassie letting her know we had gotten there safe and asked her to let everyone know.

I made myself a cup of tea and went out on our balcony. From our room I could see Zeus Temple. We had a killer view.

When I was done with my tea I went back into the room to check to see if Cassie had emailed me back. She hadn't but Gracie had, asking me to get on Skype. I signed on to Skype and Gracie imed me right away.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Baby Girl, what are you up too?"

"Being good." She grinned at me.

"I'm sure you are. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

"I wanted to say goodnight to Mommy."

"She's sleeping right now. She crashed when we got here."

"Oh." Her face fell.

"Do you want me to wake her up so you can talk to her?"

"Would you Daddy?" She gave me her puppy dog face.

"Only for you, Love." I laughed. "Hold on."

I set the iPad down and walked over to the bed to wake Jade up.

"Jade, time to get up."

"I don't wanna." She pulled the pillow over her head

"Gracie wants to say goodnight."

Jade threw the pillow at me and rolled out of bed. She ran her fingers through her hair. I rolled my eyes and picked up the iPad and handed it to her.

"Hi Love Bug."

"Hi Mommy. I miss you."

"I miss you too, what did you do today?"

"I hung out with Uncle Kevin. We went to the beach."

"That sounds like so much fun. Are you behaving for Grandma?"

"Yes Mommy."

"That's my girl."

"How was the flight?"

"Long." Jade groaned.

"I told you to sleep on the plane, Mommy."

Jade just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay, time for bed Child of mine."

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you."

"Love you too, now say goodnight to Daddy." She handed me the iPad.

"Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight Daddy, love you."

"Love you too Baby girl. Tell Grandma we said hi."

"Okay, have fun Daddy."

"You too, but not to much fun."

"I will try Daddy, I will try."

"Bedtime."

"I'm going, night." She cut off the connection and I sat the iPad down.

"It seems like she's doing okay." I sat next to Jade.

"Did you have any doubt Love?"

Jade shrugged and leaned into me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you go take a shower and then we'll go get you some food."

"Why don't you join me?" I stood up and winked at me. "We can finish what we started in the limo."

"You don't have to ask me twice." I stood up and grabbed her hand.

She grinned at me and dragged me into the bathroom. I grinned the whole way.

Once in the bathroom, Jade pinned me up against the door. She slid her hands up my shirt. I grabbed the hem and pulled it over my head and dropped it to the floor.

"God, I love you woman."

"Love you to." She grinned up at me and undid the button of my jeans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gracie's POV~

When I was done talking to Mommy and Daddy, I went to find Grandma. She was in the kitchen sitting at the counter.

"Mommy and Daddy say hi."

"So they got in okay?"

I nodded and slid into the chair next to her. She slid a plate of cookies and a glass of milk over to me.

"Thank you Grandma."

"You are welcome, Dear. So what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"I thought we were supposed to help Allie with the wedding tomorrow."

"Logan swept Allie off to Texas for the weekend."

"Oh. I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"Well we can go to Disney Land if you wanted to go."

"Really?" I looked up at her.

"Yes Ma'am, Carlos and Alexa will be coming with us, if you don't mind."

"You're the best Grandma ever." I leaned over and hugged her.

"You deserve the best."

"Love you Grandma."

"Love you too, Gracie." She kissed the top of my head.

I sat up and finished my cookies. When I was done, Grandma and I went upstairs to Daddy's room. I climbed into bed and Grandma tucked me in.

"Want me to read you a story?"

I just nodded.

She picked up my book and sat next to me on the bed. I snuggled up to her side and listened to her read.

I had such a great family, I wouldn't replace them for the world. I'm so glad Mommy and Daddy worked things out.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay my loves, here is the next one. Do enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Five~

~Kendall's POV~

I woke the next morning with Jade wrapped around me. The harder I tried to get out of bed, the tighter she held on to me.

"It's to early to get up." She mumbled into my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just have to pee."

She didn't say anything she just let go of me and rolled away. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

When I got back Jade was sprawled out, taking to over the whole bed. I laughed and crawled up on the bed. I pulled the sheet lower, bearing more of her naked flesh. She grumbled and tried to cover herself back up, but I just tugged on the sheet again, removing it from her grasp.

She cracked one eye open and glared at me the best she good, with her sleepy face.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring you." I grinned at me.

"Why don't you come admire me up here and keep me warm at the same time?"

"I have a better way to warm you up." I crawled up the bed and settled over her. "What do you say?"

"Mmm, I kinda like where this is going." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "But I have to pee now."

Without any effort on her part, she flipped me over and was off the bed. I flopped on my back and waited for Jade to get done with her morning routine.

"Hey Babe, why don't you order breakfast while I shower and then we can get ready to go exploring."

"No good morning sex?" I pouted.

"Well, you can join me in the shower and we can order breakfast later."

I jumped off then bed and headed for the bathroom. Jade was turning on the shower warming it up. I hugged her from behind and pulled her into me.

"Ya know, we've made great use of this shower already."

She laughed and turned to face me.

"What can I say; I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." She placed her hands on my chest. "You don't seem like you have a problem with that, well at least one part of you doesn't."

"No that part never minds that you don't like to keep your hands to yourself. Actually, all of me doesn't mind that you don't like to keep your hands to yourself."

"That's a good answer." She grinned at me.

I cupped her face and kissed her. Just as we were getting into the kiss, Jade's phone went off. She pulled away from me, she looked at me apologetically as she pulled on a robe to go answer the phone.

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned the water from hot to cold. Whoever was calling was a in so much trouble. I stepped under the cold water, willing my morning wood to go away.

I quickly washed my hair and body, than got out of the shower shutting the water off. I wrapped a towel around my hips and headed out into the main room. Jade was sitting on bed still talking on the phone. When she saw me she got off the phone and smiled at me.

"You didn't wait for me?"

"Was I supposed too?" I walked over to the dresser and started going through my clothes looking for something to wear.

"I'd wear something light, we're gonna be walking a lot."

"Jade, are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at to you?"

I just shrugged and watched her in the mirror. She stood up from the bed and walk over to me. She hugged me from behind and laid her head on my back.

"I love you." She kissed my shoulder blade. "I'm sorry about the shower. I will make it up to you tonight, I promise."

"So where are we going today?"

"We're gonna to a walking tour of the Acropolis." She let go of me and leaned on the dresser next to me. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun." I smiled at her. "So who called?"

"James."

"What did he want?"

"What he always wants when he calls me." She rolled her eyes. "To bitch about my sister."

"I'm sorry." I laid my clothes on the dresser. I stepped in front of her and she jumped up on the dresser. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I told him to grow a pair and get over it." She laughed and undid my towel. "Then he went off on me saying I didn't understand, blah, blah, blah. Then I reminded him I was on my Honeymoon. He stopped talking, and I hung up on him."

"You would." I kissed her lightly.

"He knew better then to call me while we were gone to bitch about Cass." She hooked her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her. "Maybe we can get a quickie in." She grinned at me.

I reached between us and undid the tie of her robe. I pulled it open and ran my hands up her sides to her shoulders where I pushed the rode off her shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her soundly. She bit my lip making me gasp. She then took control of the kiss, deepening it.

I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her to the edge of the dresser so I could have better access. Jade started rotating her hips against my groin. I ran my hands up and down her legs, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

Jade ripped her mouth away from me and groaned as I moved my lips to her neck. She leaned her head back against the wall giving me free rein of her neck.

I teased her, gearing her up for a wonderful ride, when my phone went off.

"You answer that and I swear I will be so pissed." She growled at me.

"What if it's Gracie?"

"Damn you."

I kissed her before pulling away to go answer my phone. It wasn't Gracie, it was Cassie. I knew I shouldn't answer it, but she had left me hanging, it was only fair.

"Hello."

"Why are men such pigs?"

"What did he do now?" I looked at Jade, she had covered herself and was glaring at me.

"He's just a dick head." She growled.

Jade slid off the dresser and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Yeah, I was in trouble.

"Kendall, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Why is James such a jackass?"

"What did he do?"

"He went out with HER again."

"Who?"

"Halston."

"Oh."

"What should I do?"

"It comes down to trust, Cassie, you should know that by now." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I was really regretting answering the phone now. "James loves you, nothing and no one will come between you guys."

"You love Jade, and she loves you."

"Jade and I have a totally different relationship then you and James do."

"Oh."

"Yes, now your sister is going to be super pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I pulled away from her when the phone rang."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit." I sighed. "I'm in for it."

"I'm sorry, Kendall."

"Not your fault. I was stupid and trying to get her back for her leaving me hanging earlier when James called Jade."

"He what?"

"He called Jade.

"I will talk to him." She growled. "He won't bother you guys again."

"Thanks Cass, have fun with that."

"You have fun with my sister."

"Will do."

"Bye Kendall."

"Bye Cass." I hung up as Jade walked out of the bathroom.

She didn't say anything to me as she gathered her clothes and then headed back into the bathroom. I knew I was in big trouble, big trouble.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

I couldn't believe him, well actually I can. I ran my run my fingers through my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I had started this when I left Kendall standing in front of the shower. Ugh, this was not the way to start our honeymoon.

When I was dressed and ready to go, I went back into the main room. Kendall was lounging on the bed flipping through the channels.

"You ready to head out?" He shut the TV off and looked at me.

"Yeah, are you?"

He rolled off the bed and walked over to me. When he was close enough I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the cock block." I looked up at him. "It was wrong, the phone call could have waited."

"I'm sorry I answered the phone, too." He kissed my forehead. "Cassie and James need to sort out their own issues."

"Yes they do." I laughed. "Come on, I wanna spend the day with you."

"Sounds really good to me."

I pulled away from him and took his hand in mine. I laced our fingers together.

We had a wonderful morning exploring the Acropolis. It was nice just being with Kendall like this. The few fans we came across left us alone. If we had been in the states, they would have been all over us.

As we were walking away from the Parthenon, I rolled my ankle. Thank God for Kendall, he caught me before I could fall on my ass.

"You okay, Love?"

"I rolled my fucking ankle." He choked down a laugh. "Yes, only I can trip over a flat surface and hurt myself."

"Do you want to sit down?"

I just nodded.

Kendall led me over to the stairs and helped me sit down. He sat down one stair down from me and to the side so he could put my foot in his lap. He pulled my shoe and sock of and rubbed my feet.

"Damn, I need to trip more often if you're gonna rub my feet."

"You're funny, Love."

"I do try." I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and pressed harder into my food.

"Babe, you are a god of foot massages."

"Why thank you." He grinned at me.

I blew him a kiss and he put my sock and shoe back on. When he was done, I rolled my ankle to see how bad I had really hurt it.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I think so, but I shouldn't walk on it much."

"Wanna take a cab back to the hotel and get some lunch?"

"Sounds good, I'm getting hungry."

"Babe, you're always hungry."

"Besides the point." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Put that away."

"Make me." He raised an eyebrow at me.

He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. He bit my lip making me gasp; he took the opening and deepened the kiss.

I pulled away blushing.

"I love that only I can make you blush." He kissed my forehead.

"I know you do." I nudged him as we headed to the street to catch a cab.

By the time we got back t the hotel, my ankle was swollen. I hadn't seen them that bad since I was pregnant with Gracie. I was beyond happy to put my feet up. It was the first thing I did, I fell on the couch and put my leg up on the coffee table.

"You okay?"

"Been better." I looked up at him. "But today was fun, minus me hurting myself."

He laughed and sat next to me. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I do I have to say you were a trooper."

"Thanks." I grinned up at him. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I like this right here, holding you in my arms."

"I like it right here too." I snuggled down farther into his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you on tour. Are you sure you can't come. Alexa is."

"I do have to work. But I'm gonna miss you too." I looked up at him. "I wish I could go with you."

"Me too."

"But I'm glad we got to spend this time with each other."

"Me too, I'm glad I decide to do this."

"It was one of the best surprises ever. You're gonna have a really hard time out doing yourself, Love." I laughed.

"All I can do is try." He shrugged. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh really." I sat up and looked at him, he just nodded and looked down at his lap. "What's up, Kendall?"

"Uh, so promise not to get pissed at me." I just raised an eyebrow at him. "Please promise you won't get pissed at me."

"I promise."

"Okay, uh so I called and talked to your doctor." I just nodded my head. "And well, I got a list of surrogates. I was thinking maybe we can start the process of expanding our family."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I want this more than anything." He cupped my face. "I love you so much, and I'm ready for the next step. I've been doing a lot of thinking and this is really what I want."

"Wow, I'm so lost for words." I covered his hands with mine. "You've taken me by surprise again."

"I mean we don't have to, if you don't want to, I just thought it would make us stronger."

"I'm not saying no. I'm just shocked." I climbed into his lap. "I want this too. Gracie keeps asking for a brother or sister."

"I know she's been asking me too." He smiled at me.

"When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible."

"But you're gonna be on tour until at least the middle of August."

"I know, but with talking to your doctor and the research I did the sooner the better." I nodded. "I figured we can move who ever we chose into the pool house."

"You've really thought of everything, haven't you?"

"I've tried."

"I love you so much." I kissed him. "God, we're gonna have a baby."

His eyes lit up as his smile grew. It was in that moment that I knew I had made him so happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Here be the next one peeps. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Loves you all.

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Six~

~Jade's POV~

I couldn't believe that the last few weeks have gone by so fast. I almost didn't want to go home. Being here alone with Kendall has been so good for our relationship. Everything just felt so much stronger then when we landed.

"What are you thinking about?" Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't want to leave." I leaned back into him. "It's so peaceful here."

"I know, I would love to stay here with you. We have a life back home."

"I know. It was nice to just disappear for a while, ya know."

"I agree." He kissed the side of my head. "But I do miss Gracie."

"I miss her too." I laid my arms over his.

"I promise I will bring you back here."

"I love you Kendall."

"Love you too."

"So what are we doing on our last night here?"

"I was thinking we'd have dinner in, what do you think?"

"Sounds really good." I turned in his arms and smiled at him. "When did you want to have dinner?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for food." I went up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly. "What do you say?"

"About what?"

"You letting me nibble on you?"

"The last time I let you nibble on me, I had a bite marks for three weeks."

"You didn't complain when I was giving them to you." I grinned at him. "If I remember correctly, you were encouraging me."

"You're horrible." He laughed.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Love." I grinned up at him.

"No I wouldn't." He laughed as someone knocked on the door. "Seems like dinner is here."

He pulled away from the hug and pulled me into the room. I sat on the couch while Kendall went to let in room services. When Kendall had set everything up, he sat next to me. He was grinning like a crazy man.

"What's up with the crazy ass smile?"

"Nothing, I just love you."

"Whatever you say, I know that smile you're up to something."

"Who me?"

"Yes you." I hit him with a pillow.

He grabbed the pillow from me and hit me with it.

"Oh it is on now." I grabbed a pillow from behind me and smacked him in the head.

While he sat stunned for a few seconds I jumped off the couch and ran towards the bed. Kendall jumped up and ran after me. I let him chase me for a while before I tackled him to the bed.

"Hi." He smiled up at me.

"Hi." I leaned down and kissed him.

"So now what?"

"I have my dessert first." I kissed him again.

"Do I have any say in this?"

"Nope," I grinned at him as he flipped me over. "You know you love it when I am in control."

"You're right." He tucked some hair behind my ear.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down so I could kiss him. He pulled away from me and looked down with me. I could see the love in his eyes and it made my heart swell. I have no idea how I got so lucky to find someone like him. He understood me like no one has ever before. I don't ever want to know what I would do without him in my life now.

"I love you so much." I cupped his face. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"As much as I love you." He kissed me again.

"You've changed me, I hope you know that."

"And I hope you know you've changed me too."

"So sappy." I flipped him over again so I was now back on top. "Now no more talking, let me take care of you, like you've taken care of me."

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed. He was not going to know what hit him. When I was done with him, he was going to be one happy man.

* * *

~Gracie's POV~

I was bouncing with excitement; Mommy and Daddy were coming home today. Logie and Los just kept looking at me laughing. I just stuck my tongue out at them. They were being poop heads anyways, so who cares what they think.

"BooBoo, don't you think you should stop bouncing from one place to another?"

"I can't help it, I'm excited." I grinned at him and bounced over to him so I could sit on his lap. "Mommy told me that when they got home they'd have something to tell me."

"And you know what it is, don't you?"

"I can only hope." I grinned up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Los joined the conversation.

"I have an idea, but I don't want to jinx it, that's what that means."

"When did you get so smart?"

"What are you talking about, Los?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. "I've always been smart."

They just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You are BooBoo, you are."

"Whatever you say Logie Bear." I rolled my eyes as Alexa walked back over to us.

"They didn't have any apple juice, all they had was orange, I hope that's okay." She handed me the bottle of orange juice.

"Thank you Auntie Alexa."

"Welcome Sweetie." She sat next to Los.

I just grinned at the both of them. Los blushed and Alexa just laughed. I loved how I could make him to do that without saying anything.

"Stop it BooBoo." Logie laughed.

"But I didn't do anything." I looked up at him.

He just raised an eyebrow at me, I laughed an opened my juice and took a drink out of it.

"How much longer?"

"It shouldn't be to much longer BooBoo, I promise."

I sighed and put the lid back on my juice. I just wanted my Mommy and Daddy back. I missed them, I didn't like being away from. And I had been away from them way to long.

"Here why don't you play a game to pass the time?" Los handed me his iPad.

I took it from him and opened the Snoopy game.

I got so engrossed in the game, I didn't even notice that Mommy and Daddy had shown up, until Mommy took Los's iPad from me.

"Mommy!" I jumped into her arms. She just laughed and hugged me tight. "I missed you Mommy."

"I missed you too Love Bug." She kissed the top of my head as she sat me down.

"What about me?" Daddy grinned at me.

"I missed you too Daddy." I hugged his legs.

"Missed you too Baby girl." He picked me up and hugged me to his chest.

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course Baby."

After we got there bags, I held Daddy's hand as we headed Los's car. On the way home, I sat in the back between Mommy and Daddy. I made them tell me about their trip.

As happy I was to have them home, I was glad they had a good time. When I get older I'm gonna make Daddy and Mommy take me to Greece, it sounded like such a great place.

When we got home, Mommy and I went inside while the boys bring in their bags. Mommy and I sat on the couch, I leaned into her side as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you so much Baby Girl."

"I missed you too Mommy. I don't like being away from you for so long."

"I don't like it either." She kissed the side of my head.

"But I'm glad you had a good time. You look so happy and that makes me happy."

"It was a really relaxing time." She smiled down at me.

"Good." I smiled at her.

"Did you have a good time with Grandma?"

"Yup, I hung out with Logie and Los a lot."

"What about James?"

"A few times, he was busy."

"I see."

"That's good Mommy."

"I've missed your smart mouth, my Dear."

"I know." I giggled.

"How did I survive without you?"

"I don't know Mommy, I just don't know."

She just laughed and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Daddy sat down next to me.

"Mommy." I looked at him.

"She's always funny."

"That she is." I sat up and grinned at them. "So what's this news you have?"

"Well Daddy and I talked about this, while we were gone and we've decided that we were going to give you, your wish." Mommy looked down at me.

"Which one, I have a few of them?"

"How about a brother or sister?"

"Really? I'm gonna have a brother or sister?" I looked at Mommy and then at Daddy.

"We're gonna work on it." Mommy picked up my hair. "It's not going to happen overnight."

"Well I know that." I roll my eyes. "But this is exciting."

"Do you think you can keep it to yourself for a while?"

"You mean I can't tell Grandma?"

"Not right now, Sweetie. We don't want to get her hopes up, okay? But when it comes time to tell her you can tell her."

"Okay, I can deal with that." I nodded my head. "What about Aunt Cassie?"

"Her either, or Logie or Los."

"Really?" I pouted at Daddy.

"Yes, really. You can talk to Fluffy Marshmallow."

"I guess." I sighed.

"Oh my child, how I have missed you." Mommy laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"So when does the baby making start?"

"Well we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so after that we will know more."

"Awesome, can I go?"

"No Sweetie, you can't go. This is a Mommy/Daddy appointment only."

I could tell by Mommy's face, that she was trying so hard no to laugh.

"Why?" I looked at Daddy. His face had turned all red.

"It's just the way it is, but don't worry, you can go to the next one."

"Okay, I guess." I sighed and got off the couch. "I have to go feed Fluffy Marshmallow."

"Okay Sweetie." Mommy smiled at me.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

"I missed her so much." I pulled Jade into me and kissed the top of her head.

"I have too." She looked up at me. "Do you know how cute you are when you blushed?"

"Shut up." I growled at her.

She just grinned at me and laid her on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and then laid my head on hers.

"It's really good to be home."

"Yes it is." I closed my eyes. "This tour is going to be hell."

"I wish I could go with you."

"I do too. What am I going to do without you?"

"Use your hand?"

I just laughed and shook my head. Only Jade would refer to sex at a time like this.

"I wasn't even talking about that."

"Well yeah, but it's true." She grinned up at me.

"That's beside the point, my Love."

"No, I think that is the point."

"And what about you?"

"No worries, I have B.O.B."

"And who the hell is Bob?"

"My battery operated boyfriend."

"Oh." She just giggled.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Eww, no kissy face." Gracie stomped her foot.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Gracie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, isn't that my line?"

Gracie just rolled her eyes and came and sat between Jade and I. I just laughed and pulled her onto my lap, so Jade could lean on me again.

This is where I wanted to be, right here with my family. Nothing could ever beat this.

If I had to give up for this, the three of us together sitting on the couch like this for ever, I would. No questions asked.

Without knowing it when I meet Jade, this is all I've really wanted. A family to really call my own, Jade has given me that. And if we can add to that, it would be so amazing, if not then that's okay too.


	27. Chapter 27

And here is the next one peeps. Do enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Seven~

~Kendall's POV~

"Why couldn't we have done this at home?"

"You're the one that set the appointment, not me." Jade rolled her eyes at me.

"You're no help."

"Are you gonna have performance anxiety?"

I just covered my face with my hands. Thankfully we were the only ones in the waiting room.

"Dammit Jade."

"What?" She looked up at me all innocent.

"You know what." I rolled my eyes. "God I just want to get this over with."

"We can go in the bathroom and I can get you off in five minutes."

"You live to embarrass me don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're even talking about Love."

"I'm sure you don't." I rolled my eyes again.

Jade was enjoying this a little too much. She had been teasing me all morning; it was really starting to annoy me. I don't know why she's finding this so funny.

"Kendall Schmidt?" a nurse called out.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm good." I stood up and walked over to the nurse.

I was so nervous and I had no idea why. This was a simple doctor's appointment, okay maybe not so normal. I really didn't want to explain to my doctor why I was doing this, but it really had to be done so Jade and I could move on to the next step of getting pregnant.

God should it really be that embarrassing? It's even more so because my doctor just happened to be a fat old man, with a southern accent so think it was hard to understand him.

"Good afternoon Kendall." Dr. Scharpe came into the room shutting the door behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, we'll my wife and I want to have a baby, but she can't carry so we found a surrogate."

"And now you need to collect you end right?"

"Right, something like that."

"Well then, will your wife be joining you?"

"No."

"Okay then, I will be back with a sample cup and some magazines for you."

"Uh, thanks." He just nodded and walked out of the room.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Jade.

_"Not causing trouble are you?"_

_"Who me?"_

_"Yes you."_

_"Just showing off our honeymoon pics, that's all. How are you doing?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You sure? I can come help you out if you want."_

_"It will give me practice for the tour."_

_"Hehe yes it will."_

_"I can't believe you're not coming with me this time."_

_"Stop pouting Baby Boy, it will be okay, I promise."_

_"Why can Alexa come and you can't?"_

_"Because she's on break and I have to work."_

_"I don't like it." _

_"I know you don't, I don't either. But I have to work."_

_"You really don't have to, I can take care of you."_

_"Kendall, we've talked about this."_

_"I know, I just hate that you feel that way."_

_"I can't help it, I've been taking care of myself and Cassie since I was 15. And when I left Todd, I promised I'd never rely on a man to provide for me."_

_"I love that you're so independent."_

_"I love that you let me be so independent."_

_"Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_"I have to go the docs back."_

_"Have fun, and think of me."_

I just shook my head and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"You can either stay in here, or you can use the bathroom."

"The bathroom is fine."

"It's across the hall."

I nodded and took the stuff he handed out for me.

When I was in the safety of the bathroom, with the door shut and locked, I started freaking out. I looked at the magazine he had brought and tossed it on the floor, since I've with Jade, no one but her can make my body respond. Damnit, I was going to need her help.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

"Jade Schmidt?" A nurse called out.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Your husband is asking for you."

"Okay."

"This way."

I hid my smile as I followed her back to where Kendall was. She left me standing in front of the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Kendoll, Baby it's me."

He didn't say anything he just opened the door and let me in. Once I was in, he shut and locked the door again.

"What's wrong?"

"I need help." He held his head high.

"Okay." I set my purse in the sink and then laid my jacket on top of it. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're not going to make fun of me?"

"No, I can see how stressed you already are." I cupped his face. "If you want I can make fun of you later for it okay?"

"That's my girl." He pulled me to him and kissed me.

I pulled away and laughed.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Give me a hand."

"I can do that." I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and grinned at him.

I cupped him through his jeans, making him groan. I grinned and kissed him again, while still rubbing him through his jeans.

This was gonna be fun.

After we were done at the doctor's I drop Kendall off at rehearsals, before I headed over to Kathy's to pick Gracie up. We were going to do some shopping for the tour, not that she knows that.

"Mommy, you're here." Gracie hugged me around the legs.

"Yes, I am." I laughed as she let me go.

"Where's Daddy?"

"At work, where's Grandma?"

"In the office."

"Okay, you finish your lunch while I got talk to her."

"Mmmkay Mommy." She sat back down on the floor.

I laughed and headed to the office. I knocked on the door and Kathy smiled as she looked up at me. She waved me in, since she was on the phone. I looked around at the pictures of the boys, God they have all really grown up throughout the years.

"They've changed a lot, haven't they?"

"Yes, they have. God they look so young here."

"That was the first day of filming." She smiled at me. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Anything, you know that."

"Kendall and I, well we're gonna try and have a baby." Her mouth just dropped open. "We've decide to move the surrogate into the pool house, but since I'm going on tour with the guys, there will be no one there to help her and I was wondering if she could stay here with you while we're gone."

"Yes, oh my wow."

"And can you not tell Kendall? He doesn't know that I'm going on tour."

"He doesn't?"

"No, I agreed to go when we were still apart."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you Kathy."

"No problem, but don't you think you should tell Kendall you're going on tour?"

"I've thought about it, but I want to surprise them."

She just nodded. "So when can I except her to move in?"

"I haven't set anything I wanted to talk to you first. I didn't want to assume anything."

"Well anytime will work for me."

"Thank you Kathy, this really means a lot to me." She smiled at me, but I could tell I didn't reach her eyes, like it usually dose. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You just don't seem happy about this."

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"It was his idea, he's the one that started this ball rolling. I'm not saying I don't want this, because I do, but I always thought we'd slow down some first. He wants this, so who I am to say no."

"If you two think you're ready for it, then I'm happy for you guys." She grinned at me. "I can't wait for more babies to spoil."

"I wouldn't it any other way. So do you wanna play hookie and come shopping with Gracie and I?"

"Yes, I'm so done doing paper work." She laughed and stood up.

"Let's go collect Gracie and we will go."

As soon as we got into the car and were headed towards the mall, my phone rang. It was Ted calling.

"Hey Ted, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to stop by Ryan's practice and sign some more papers."

"When?"

"Now, if you can."

"Yeah, no problem." I sighed.

"Thank you Jade."

"No problem."

"Call me if you have any problems."

"Will do, talk to you later Ted."

"Bye Jade." I hung up and looked at Kathy.

"We have to make a pit stop to Ryan's practice."

"Who's Ryan?"

"The boy's open act."

"Oh I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't stand her." I rolled my eyes. "She's a spoiled little brat that thinks she can have whatever she wants."

"What Mommy means, is that Ryan want's Daddy."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Oh this should be fun." Kathy laughed.

"I guess so."

A half an hour later we were pulling into the parking lot of the practice hall where Ryan was.

I really didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be dealing with Ryan, I just wanted to be at the mall with Kathy and Gracie. That would be so much better than being here.

"Jade what are you doing here?"

"Ted called and said Alex has some paper for me to sign."

"He's over there." She waved over to the other side of the room. "So who's this?"

"My mother in law and my daughter Gracie."

"You're Kendall's Mom."

"Yes I am." Kathy smiled at Ryan.

"You're married to Kendall?"

"Yes, yes I am." Her mouth dropped open. "Now that's cleared up, I'm gonna go see your brother."

I walked away from her and over to Alex, I could feel her watching me the whole time.

"Hey Jade."

"What's up Alex? Ted said you had some papers for me to sign?"

"Yeah, hold a second." He shuffled some papers around until he found the right folder. "Here ya go. It's pretty much everything we talked about."

I took the folder from him and skimmed through the papers, before I signed them.

"You look good, very tan."

"Yeah, I just got back from Greece a few days ago." I handed him back the folder. "Is there anything else?"

"We're just trying to finalize the set list, we haven't figured it out yet."

"You can just email it to me when you have it done." I smiled at him.

"Awesome. I can also email you the dates I will be on tour."

"You're not going to be there the whole time?"

"I wish, but I have some stuff back home I have to take care of."

"Okay, we can work it all out. Just email me everything."

"Sounds good, ugh, I need to get her back to work." I looked behind me where Ryan was still talking to Kathy and Gracie.

"Yeah I need to get out of here too."

We both walked over to where everyone else was. After I introduced Alex to Kathy, we headed out.

"I really don't like her Mommy." Gracie announced as soon as we were in the car. "She's mean."

"Gracie is right, there is something off about that girl."

"I know, but there's nothing we can really do about it now. It's a little too late." I sighed. "God how I wish I could change it, but Ted said I can't."

"I'm sorry Jade, but if anyone can put her in her place, you can." Kathy patted my knee.

"Thanks that means a lot. So who is ready from some shopping?"

Once we got to the mall, we all just put Ryan behind us. We had a really good time at the mall. Even when we ran into a group of fans that sneered at me every time they would see me. I really didn't let it bother me. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

By time I got home I was tired, but it was a good tired. Gracie had decided she wanted to stay with Grandma tonight, so it was just Kendall and I. Which I was really looking forward to.

I found Kendall out by the pool. He just had his feet in looking up at the sky.

"Hey Baby." I sat next to him.

"Hey Love, how was the rest of your day?"

"Good, I went shopping with your Mom."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm, it was fun."

"I'm shocked you got her away from work."

"She works to much." I shrugged and leaned into him.

"So what did you buy?"

"I got some stuff for you for tour and then I got some new clothes for Gracie."

"No sexy stuff for you?"

"Hell no, not when shopping with your Mom and our daughter."

"Right, good point." He laughed and laced our fingers together. "Where is Gracie Lou?"

"Wanted to spend the night with Kathy."

"Oh really, so we have the house to ourselves?"

"Yup, what are you thinking?"

"We go up stair and get naked and have some adult fun. And I can pay you back for this morning."

"Looking forward to it, Love, looking forward to it." I stood up and held my hand up to Kendall. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up.

He sat down on a pool chair and dried his feet off before we headed inside.

Before we could head up stairs, the doorbell went off. Kendall and I just looked at each other confused before I opened the door to see to police officers standing on the other side.

"We're looking for Jade Mitchell."

"That's me, what can I do for you Officer?"

"May we come in?"

"Sure, come on in." I moved out of the way and let them in.

We moved into the living room and Kendall and I sat on the love seat, while the officers took the couch.

"Is there something wrong?" I clutched Kendall's hand.

"Do you know a Clara Evens?"

"She's my mother, why?"

"She was involved in a bad car crash earlier this afternoon."

"Okay." They just looked at me weird. "Guys, I haven't had much contact with my mother. I've seen her maybe three times in the last five years. I don't know what you want from me."

"She is in a lot of trouble."

"I would hope so."

"What we would like to know is where she got the money."

"What money?"

"She had a large amount of money on her."

"I my sister or I haven't given her any money; I don't know anyone who would." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I wish I could be of more help, but I really don't know anything."

"If you can think of anything, let us know." One of them handed me a business card.

"Sure, no problem."

"I will show them out, why don't you head up stairs?" I nodded as we all stood up.

I let go of Kendall's hand and headed ups stairs.

This is all I needed right now. Fuck Bitch always messing everything up when things were going so good.


	28. Chapter 28

And here is the next one, my Loves. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Eight~

~Jade's POV~

The next afternoon I found myself at tour rehearsal. I know everyone around me could tell I really didn't want to be here, but I promised Kendall that I would come and not spend all day at home plotting my mother's death or something as equally as stupid.

"Let's get out of here." I turned and looked at Alexa.

"I don't feel like doing anything."

"And you don' want to be here either, so let's go do something else."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know, do you have any shopping left to do?"

"A little."

"Then let's go." She grabbed my hand and stood up.

I rolled my eyes and let her pull me up, I had a feeling I really didn't have much of a choice in that matter. She had learned the puppy dog face from Gracie we all know I can't say no too.

"I will come along, as long as you feed me first."

She rolled her and pulled me over to the boys.

"We're leaving, be good and have fun okay?" They just nodded. "Good, well bye."

I just waved to the boys as Alexa pulled me out of the room and out of the building.

"We're taking Los's car."

"That's good, since Kendall dragged me here, I have no money or keys to his car." I shook my head. "Maybe I should go get some money from him."

"Nah, you're fine, I know you're good for it."

"I don't want you to have to pay for everything."

"We can swing by the house and you can get your purse, how about that?"

"That's a good idea." I grinned at her and climbed into the car.

It didn't take her long to ask me why I was in such a funk.

"Okay what's going on with you?"

"Would you drop it if I said I didn't want to talk about it?"

"I won't bug you if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you do."

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "So you excited for your first Big Time Rush tour?"

"Yes, I have never seen them in concert before. This should be a fun summer."

"Yeah, oh my God, did I tell you that Kathy met Ryan yesterday?"

"No, you didn't tell me that. What happened?"

"She was her charming self." I rolled my eyes. "But Kathy saw right through it."

"That's funny."

"But oh my, her brother is yummy."

"What about Kendall?"

"I love Kendall to death and would never ever cheat on him. But damnit, Alex is a cowboy, boots and all." I looked over at her. "I've always had this thing for cowboys, I just can't help it."

She just laughed and shook her head.

"I blame Billy Ray Cyrus, okay."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"He was my first crush. My Aunt used to say I would sing 'Achy Breaky Heart' at the top of my lung, just because I could."

"Oh I would love to see that."

"Ask Cass, I'm sure she has it on tape somewhere."

"I will have to do that." She laughed.

"I was three okay?"

"We all have embarrassing things like that."

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed and looked out the window.

"So what do you think Kendall's gonna do when he find outs about you going on tour?"

"He's gonna be pissed."

"Then why haven't you told him yet?"

"I don't know, I've asked myself that a million times."

"Then just tell him."

"I should, but I just can't."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I've come close a few times, but I just can't." I looked at her. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but I just can't."

"I get it, trust me I get it." I smiled at her. "We'll just have to get something that will make him forgive you."

"He just destroys all my nice stuff." She raised an eyebrow at me. "He does. He can't seem to take the time to take it off the right way, he likes to rip it off of me."

"That was more then I really needed to know."

"Oh well." I laughed as she pulled into my drive way.

My heart sunk when I saw my Mother sitting on the front porch. Thank God Kathy decided to take Gracie for the day. She did not need to see this.

"Who is that?"

"My Mother." I got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Not here. What are you doing here?"

"I need money."

"And what makes you think I'm going to give you any?"

"Unless you want these to go public, you will." She handed me a folder. "Give me what I want and those will go away."

I know my face lost all color. I was going to be sick.

"Where did you get these?"

"Does it matter?"

I had no idea what to say or what I was going to do. There was no way I could let these pictures get out. But I was never going to get them all back from her if I didn't give her what she wanted. I also knew if I did give her the money, she would release them anyway just to spite me. She has never forgiven me for talking Cassie way from her. This was a loose, loose situation.

"I called the cops." Alexa walked up behind me.

I nodded and closed the folder.

"Even if I am in jail, which I won't be for long, you won't be safe unless you pay."

"Go to Hell."

"As long as I can drag you along with me."

I had to hold myself back from hitting her, that wouldn't do me any good, no matter how much better I would feel. I pray the cops get here soon, before I lost all self-control.

"I want my money now."

"I will never pay you a penny. You can't black mail me. If you think you can, you are so mistaken." I stepped closer to her. "I will not let you push me around anymore."

"We will see about that." She smirked at me as another car pulled into the drive way. "We will see about that."

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

Even though Jade was with Alexa, I was still worried about her. This whole thing with her Mom had really gotten to her. She tried to hide it from me I could tell she was really upset about it.

"So what's going on with Momma Bear?" Logan handed me a bottle of water. I took it from him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, did you really think that we wouldn't notice that something was wrong with her? I think we know her pretty well by now. So what's wrong?"

"Her Mom's back." I really didn't want to tell him the whole story. "She's taking it pretty hard."

"Damn no wonder she is out of it."

"Yeah." I took a long drink of water.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, she really didn't want to talk about it last night and I didn't want to push it."

"That was most likely a good idea."

"You have no idea." I shook my head.

"Cock blocked?"

"Yup."

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"Me too. Hopefully she'll be in a better mood tonight."

"You talking about Jade?" Carlos sat next to me on the floor.

"Yeah." I looked at him.

"She okay? She really seemed out of it."

"Her Mom's back in town."

"Damn, no wonder."

"Yeah. I'm so worried about her being here alone while we're on tour."

"She'll be fine. You know your Mom will keep an eye on her."

"I know, but I'd just feel better if she was with me." I shrugged. "I get why she's staying. Not only does she have work that Ted wants her to do, but also Sky will be moving in soon."

"Who is Sky? And why is she moving in?"

"We're gonna have a baby."

"I'm sorry Kendall did we hear you right? You're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." I looked at all three of them, they all looked shocked.

"What, you guys had to know it would happen sooner or later." I laughed. "Stop looking at me like that. We have a lot of time off coming up and I figured why not."

"And Jade's okay with this?"

"Like I'd do it without her." I rolled my eyes and slapped Logan on the back of his head. "She's fine with it."

"Are you ready to have kids?"

"Of course I am. Plus don't forget about Gracie."

"Yes but Gracie was 6 when you and Jade got together, babies a lot different."

"I know that." I rolled my eyes.

"So what did you Mom say?"

"We haven't told her yet. I wasn't even supposed to tell you guys." I rubbed the back of my neck. "So will you guys keep it to yourselves?"

"There's no need for Jade to kill you." Logan laughed.

"Ass hole." I laughed as my phone started to ring.

I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Alexa calling.

"What happened?" Was the first thing out of my mouth when I answered my phone.

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"You wouldn't be calling if there wasn't."

"Right, so her Mom was here when we got here. The cop came and took her away, but now Jade's kinda locked herself in the bathroom."

"I'm on my way home." I hung up and headed out to my car without a word to the guys.

I knew they would understand.

God I hated knowing that Jade was hurting. It pissed me off that her Mom could still get to her like this. I wish there was something I could do to help.

When I got home Alexa had gotten Jade out of the bathroom. She was curled up on the couch, crying. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

I didn't say anything as I rocked her and rubbed her back. God I could kill her Mom for this.

After a while I Jade fell asleep. I laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Alexa was out sitting by the pool. I sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

"Her Mom was here when we pulled in. Jade got out to talk to her, her mom handed her this folder, and that's when I called cops. Then I got out and her mom was demanding money. She will do anything to get money out of Jade, even blackmail." She handed me the folder. "I think it was the pictures more so than her Mom being here."

I opened the folder and looked through the pictures. I knew what they were. I felt so sick.

"They that bad?"

"Her ex-husband made her take them." I closed the folder and handed it back to her. "His parents tried to use them to get custody of Gracie after he died last year."

"Why?"

"Because they hate her and blame her for ruining his life."

"Poor Jade."

"She didn't even want to marry him, but they were forced to." I shook my head. "If he wasn't dead, I would kill him."

"I would help you."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry, she's strong she can get past this."

"I know, but I'm just worried that it will take its toll on her."

"She will be okay. She has a strong support system. I know the other three would do anything to make her happy."

"Yeah I know. I just hate that's there's nothing I can do to help."

"You help her by just being there for her. She may never ask for help, but she will always need you by her side."

"Thanks Alexa."

"No problem Kendall." She stood up. "I'm gonna go, do you want me to do something with these?"

"I have a feeling we will need them for the lawsuit."

"I'll drop them in Jade's office then I'll head out."

"Thanks Alexa."

"No problem, it's what family is for."

I just nodded as she went back inside. I sat there for a minute before I headed back inside.

I picked Jade up off the couch and carried her up stairs. I tucked her into bed and then climbed in next to her and pulled her to me.

I really hope Alexa was right.

I kissed Jade on the side of the head and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

And here is the next one peeps! Do enjoy and let me know what you think!

And a HUGE shout our to thesandbar, without you I would go flipping crazy! You're the best!

* * *

~Chapter Twenty-Nine~

~Kendall's POV~

The next few days were really tense. Not only was I getting ready to go on tour, but Jade was also getting stuff ready for Sky to move in with us.

She seemed fine on the outside, but I knew she was hurting. She had refused to talk about her break down. And I didn't want to push her, I wanted the last few days we had before tour started to be peaceful.

"Baby, I gotta head to the arena." I called from the bathroom.

Jade walked into the bathroom and leaned on the counter next to me.

"I'm gonna miss you."

I pulled her to me and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. I pulled out of the kiss and kissed her forehead.

"I really wish you were coming with me."

"I know, I wish I was too." She ran her fingers through my hair. "We'll be there the California dates and then for the Michigan date."

"It won't be the same." I pouted.

"I know, but you'll be okay." She pulled away from me. "You need to go before you're late."

"Are you sure you can't come?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can't come."

"Not fair."

"When has life ever been fair?"

"That's beside the point."

"God, you're so cute when you pout."

"Cute enough to get you to come with me."

"No, sorry Love."

"I had to try one last time."

"I know you did." She kissed me one more time before walking out of the bathroom.

I shook my head and followed behind her.

When I got down stairs Logan was sitting in the living room talking to Gracie. By the look on her face I could tell she wasn't happy that she wasn't coming with us.

"Daddy, why can't I go on tour?"

"Because Mommy said no."

"But I want to go."

"I know, but you need to stay here and help Mommy."

"I guess." She pouted.

"Come here." I opened my arms for a hug.

She got off the couch and ran over to me throwing her arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Daddy."

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too."

"Are you sure you can't hide me on your bus?"

"I would, but Mommy would be really made at me."

"Oh yeah, she'd really miss wouldn't she?"

"Yes I would." Jade walked into the room and Logan stood up. "Why don't you go with Daddy and Logie so you can spend as much time with them as you can?"

"Really?" She looked up at Jade with a hopeful look on her face.

"Really, go have fun."

"You're the best Mommy ever." She hugged Jade's legs.

Jade just laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Go on before you guys are late."

"Going." I laughed. "Come on Princess Gracie, let's go."

"Bye Mommy, see you later." Gracie let go Jade and took my hand.

"By Baby, be good for Daddy and Logie, okay."

"I will Mommy."

Jade walked us to the door and stood there waving as we left. I could tell by the smile on her face that she was up to something. What that something was, I don't know.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

As soon as I had the house to myself, I went up to Gracie's room and packed everything she would need for the tour. When I was done with that, I packed up Fluffy Marshmallow's stuff. I knew Gracie would be so pissed if I didn't bring her along too. Plus I was hoping Fluffy Marshmallow would help keep Gracie out of trouble.

When I was done I double checked that I had everything I would need to for the two month tour.

God why was I doing this? Right because I love these boys, I just hope nothing bad happens this time around. That would be so awesome. No trips the ER, and no break ups.

"Jade, Honey?"

"Upstairs Kathy."

I was bringing my suite cases out of my room as She was coming up the stairs.

"Need any help?"

"If you could grab Gracie's stuff that would be great."

"Not a problem." She smiled at me and grabbed Gracie and Fluffy Marshmallow's things. "So am I taking Fluffy Marshmallow?"

"No I'm gonna take her with us. Gracie would be mad if I didn't." I laughed. "Plus I'm sure Logan and Carlos will help take care of her."

"How is that you have them so tightly wrapped around you finger?"

"I'm the Momma Bear." I shrugged and headed down stairs. "I have no idea what I did."

"I can tell that they all love you."

"They are my boys; I would do anything for them."

"I really am so happy Kendall found you. I couldn't picture anyone better for my son."

I turned and looked at her. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

She smiled and gave me a one arm hug.

"Alright let's go before I start crying." I laughed.

She laughed and helped me carry everything out to her car.

The whole way to the venue my stomach was in knots, I was so nervous that Kendall was going to be so mad at me. I should have just told him I was coming. I could so just picture this not going well at all. Damnit, why was I doing this again?

"Stop worrying about it. Everything will be okay."

"I just can't help but worry." I looked at her. "How can you know that it will be?"

"He will be mad, but he will get over it. Kendall loves you so much."

"I should have told him."

"Yes you should have, but there's nothing you can really do about it now." She shrugged and pulled into the parking lot. "Just make the best of it as you can."

"God I have no idea what I would do without you." I laughed as she parked by my bus.

"I'm sure you'd be fine." She laughed. "Want help putting this stuff on the bus.

"Please."

"Not a problem."

When we were done with that we headed inside. I wish I hadn't, there were people running all over the place. It was chaos and I really hope it didn't foreshadow how the whole tour will go. It would drive me crazy.

"My God, is it always this crazy."

"Not when I'm in charge it's not." I shook my head. "Let's go see if we can find the guys."

"Good idea."

We started walking around looking for the boys, when the head of security stopped us.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"We're looking for the band."

"Are you two supposed to be back here?"

"I should hope so."

"Names please."

"Kathy and Jade Schmidt."

"Kathy is on here, but Jade is not."

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Let me see that." I took the clip board out of his hands and looked at it.

My names wasn't on the list.

"I wasn't lying."

I glared at him as I handed him back his stupid clip board back. I pulled out my cell phone and called Allen.

"Thank God, where are you?"

"I'm being detained, my name's not on the fucking list."

"Shit, are you for real?"

"Do you think I would be calling you if I was making it up?"

"No, I know you're not. Give your phone to whoever you're dealing with."

I just handed my phone to the security guard.

After short conversation with Allen, he handed my phone back to me.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Schmidt, you are cleared to go on back."

"Thank you, do you know where the boys are?"

"The green room is down the hall on the left."

"Thank you so much."

He just nodded and walked away.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea, but someone's head is gonna roll."

She just laughed as we headed towards the green room. As soon as I stepped in the room, I saw the relief on Allen's face.

"Thank God you are here."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know everything is messed up. We had everything worked out last night and when we got here this afternoon it was all messed up."

"Okay give me the time table."

Allen handed over his clip bored.

"Headset too."

He handed it over, and I put it on, making sure it was working.

"So what has been done?"

"They've eaten, but that's about it. We have about twenty minutes unlit sound check."

"Okay, I'm gonna go see what's going on. I want you to find another headset and get them ready for sound check and then the meet and greet. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good, you have 15 minutes."

I walked over to Kendall, he was just shaking his head.

"See everything is falling apart without you."

"Mmhmm, give me a kiss so I can go kick someone's ass okay?"

"Fine." He kissed me softly. "Go kick ass."

"Love you Babe." I laughed and walked from the room.

I found the head of the stage crew under the stage messing with something.

"What's going on Ron?"

"Good to see you again Jade." He laughed. "We've gotten everything taken care of. We found a few loose nuts, but they should all be fixed now."

"Anything else?"

"I think Amy needs you in hair and make-up."

"Awesome. Do you know who's at the front door?"

"Mark and Tyler."

"Thanks. Make sure the stage is clear, I'm gonna give them the okay to let the VIPs in."

"Will do Boss Lady."

"Later Ron." I laughed and head backstage to find Amy.

"Mark, you on the air."

"I'm here Jade, it's good to hear your voice."

"It's good to be back. Wait five minutes and then let the VIPs in okay?"

"Got it Boss Lady."

"God is that my new nickname?"

"Well we were told Momma Bear was for the boys only." He laughed.

"By who?"

"Princess Gracie."

"Of course." I laughed. "I guess Boss Lady is fine with me."

He just laughed as I opened the door to the dressing rooms.

"Amy, my dear I am here to the rescue." I could see the relief on her face. "What's going on?"

"Ryan, is being a pain in my ass."

"What did she do?"

"She doesn't like how I do her hair, so she wants someone else to come in."

"Don't worry about it Amy, I will take care of it. Do you have an assistant you can bring in to deal with her?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Boss Lady."

"Not a problem."

"Thank God, Cam is here I will let her do Ryan's hair."

"Let me know if you have any more problems, I will be going to talk to her right now."

"Thank you again."

"It's why I'm the Boss Lady."

"That is so true." She laughed.

"Just to let you know, we're running a tad late, so we'll have to move quickly tonight okay?"

"Not a problem Boss Lady."

I nodded and headed out to find Ryan. God I really wanted to kick her ass. The tour hadn't even started yet and she was already causing so many problems for me. She will learn not to mess with me, sooner or later, she will. Hopefully for her it will be sooner.

I found Ryan in an unused room. When she saw me she just glared at me.

"Can the attitude Ryan."

"You can't talk to me that way."

"Stop acting like a child. I have found someone else to do your hair for each show, this will be the only change I will be making. The boys will be doing their sound check soon and then their meet and greet. As soon as they are done, you need to be ready to do yours."

"I'm glad you're not coming on tour."

"Oh, Babe they didn't tell you?" She frowned at me. "I will be on tour, as the tour manager."

Her mouth just dropped open.

"Get ready for sound check."

I walked out of her room and headed back to the stage. The boys were getting ready to do their sound check. Kendall grinned at me as I walked over to them.

"Boss Lady, VIPs are on their way."

"Thanks Mark. Wanna tell me why you're not head of security?"

"Don't know Boss Lady."

"I see. Well I will figure it out."

"Nick's not that bad, Boss Lady."

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes. "Okay what time do the doors open?"

"6:30."

I looked at my watch and it was going on 4:30, not bad.

"Okay, we should be good."

"Let me know if anything changes."

"Will do."

I took my headset as Kendall walked over to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"You are so persisting aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm being selfish."

"I have to go down to the sound booth."

"I know, good luck kiss?"

"Good luck, Baby." I kissed him and then pulled away. "I will see you guys after sound check."

"Mommy, I wanna come."

"Alrighty Love Bug, let's go."

"Yay!" She grabbed my hand as we headed towards the floor and the sound booth.

This was going to be a fun tour. I could already tell. I pray all the problems we have will be this small.

God do I hope they will be.


	30. Chapter 30

Well here is the next one everyone. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

~Chapter Thirty~

~Kendall's POV~

After the sound check and the meet and greet, everyone meet back in the green room, even Ryan. She did not look happy to be here. I wonder if her and Jade clashed. Wouldn't surprise me.

"I wonder who the tour manager will be." Logan said getting my attention.

"Whoever it will be, they won't be as good as Jade."

"Anyone ask Allen?"

"He says that whoever it is will be joining us tomorrow." Carlos shrugged. "He's not even sure who it will be."

"I don't get why it's such a big mystery." I shook my head as Jade and Alexa walked into the room. "I'm gonna go spend some time with my wife."

They just laughed as I walked over to Jade. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"Hey Beautiful." I kissed the side of her neck.

"God, you two are so cute, it's sickening." Alexa laughed.

Jade laughed and stuck her tongue out at Alexa.

"Now, now, we've talked about that."

"Don't you have a boyfriend to bug?"

"I know when I'm not wanted."

"Love you, but yeah it's adult time."

"I'm going." She laughed and walked away.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere we can be alone." I winked at her and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Come on, I have something for you."

"Okay." She took my hand in hers and led me out the door.

We walked around just holding hands not really saying anything to each other.

"I really am gonna miss you."

"You're gonna miss me bugging you?"

"You never bug me. I like having you around."

"God you're so cute." She leaned into my side.

"I really wish you'd come with me." I ran my fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna worry about you the whole time I'm gone."

"There is nothing to worry about, I will be fine."

"You say that but how can you know for sure?"

"I don't but I have to have faith that it will be."

"I just hate thinking you will be all alone."

"But I won't be all alone."

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes.

"I know." She stopped and leaned her back against the wall, pulling me towards her. "I love that you are so worried about me. It has to be one of the sexiest things ever."

"I love you." I leaned my forehead on hers. "So much."

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I deepened the kiss and she let me. I place my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me, making her arc into me. She pulled her mouth away from mine.

"We need to find a room, now."

"For what?" I smirked at her.

"If you have any hope of getting laid one more time, we will go find an empty room, now."

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and we headed down the hallway.

I pulled her into the first room that I found open, she was just giggling the whole time.

Once we were in the room, I pulled her to me and kicked the door shut. I backed Jade into the door, grinning at her the whole time. She laughed and shook her head.

"Am I going to have to wipe that grin off your face?"

"I doubt you can.",

"Oh I am pretty sure I can." She grinned at me and cupped me through my jeans. "Remember I know how you tick, I know all the little things that bring you to the point of no return."

"God I love you woman."

"Then show me how much you love me."

I ran my hand down her hip and to her leg, and then I brought her leg up and she wrapped it around my waist. I let my hand run back up her leg and under her skirt.

The skirt must have been Alexa's idea, I knew for sure Jade would never volunteer to wear a skirt. But damn was I so glad Alexa got her into one. She looked sexy as Hell and Damn did she have the best legs I've ever seen on a woman.

She hooked her fingers in my belt loops and pulled our bodies closer together. I groaned at the feeling of her, but I needed more. I pulled my ha d from underneath her skirt and undid the button of my jeans.

Jade unzipped my jeans and then opens them wide enough to put her hands in side my boxers. She gave me a light squeeze before she pulled me out.

I was hard as a rock and I could not wait to beside her. She grinned at me as she slowly started working her hands over my cock.

I moved my hand from her leg and lightly ran my fingers over the front of her panties. They were already well on their way to being wet.

Moving the fabric out of the way of my wondering fingers, I found her clit swollen and ready for attention. I rubbed light circles around it before I let my finger wander farther south. She groaned and threw her head back as my fingers slipped into her. She was more then ready for me, but I felt the need to tease her before I gave in and gave her what she wanted.

When she was close to falling over the edge, I pulled my fingers out. She opened her eyes and growled at me. I just grinned at her.

She dropped her leg from around my waist and pointed to the couch. I laughed and pulled her over to the couch.

She pushed my jeans past my hips and then pushed me down on the couch. She reached under her skirt and pulled off her underwear and then shoved them in my jeans pocket.

I just raised an eye brow at her as she climbed on to the couch.

"Let's just say they will be a reminder of what I don't have under my skirt."

"Damnit Baby, that's just cruel."

"Then you shouldn't have teased me." She leaned over me and kissed me lightly.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

She slid herself over me making us both groan.

"God I wish I had time to take my time with you." She started moving slowly, up and down.

I grabbed her hips and slammed her down on me, after that we found that fast and furious pace that we both wanted.

It didn't take much before both of us were falling over the edge. Jade went first and then me.

Jade fell down onto my chest, breathing heavy.

"God, I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"Then come with me."

"I wish I could."

"Me too." I kissed the top of her head.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

Honestly this would have been the perfect time to tell him I was going on tour, but I really just didn't want to ruin the moment. I had a feeling we wouldn't have many like this on tour.

"I don't want to get up." I sat up and looked at him. "But we have to go before they find us like this."

"I can't get up until you get up." He laughed and sat up.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I held hand out to Kendall, he grabbed it and I pulled him off the couch.

I just watched as he tucked himself back into his jeans. God I really wish I had time to ravish him again. Maybe I will have him get on my bus tonight, but then damn I'd have to let Gracie sleep on the boy's bus.

"I really want to know what you are thinking." He cupped my face. "But I have a feeling it will just land us back on the couch."

"Yeah, it will." I took his hand into mine and laced our fingers together. "We need to go anyways."

"I know." He kissed my forehead and headed towards the door.

As we walked out the door, I looked back into Ryan's dressing room. God I wonder how pissed she would be if she knew what we had done in there? Too bad I'd never find out.

When we got back into the green room, I really couldn't keep the damn smile off my face. The best part was the fact that Kendall couldn't either. I knew that everyone in that room knew where we had been and what we had been doing.

Ryan had a look of pure hatred on her face. It just made my smile even more.

"Ryan, it's time for you to get ready to go on." A stage head poked his head into the room.

She nodded and got up. She stopped when she got to us.

"Jade, do you want to walk with me?" She said in she sweet voice.

"Sure." I knew what her game was, but it didn't matter. Kendall was mine and would always be. She could try all she wanted, but there was no coming between us.

I gave Kendall a kiss and then followed Ryan out of the room.

"Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem. Are you nervous?"

"A little, I've never performed in front of a crowd so big."

"I'm sure you will be fine." I smiled at her.

"So how did you and Kendall hook up?"

"A truth or dare game started it all." I smiled at the memory. "My sister dared me to kiss him, so I did."

"It must have been one Hell of a kiss."

"You have no idea." I looked at her. "You have no idea. So where is Alex, I thought he'd be here."

"He had to go home early." She rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because this is your first major performance and she should be here to support you."

"You never missed one of Cassie's concerts?"

"Never the important one, not that they weren't all important. I only missed two when she was on tour with the boys."

"Why?"

"Hospital visits."

"For?"

"The first was for Kendall and the second was for Gracie."

"Who's Gracie?"

"My daughter."

"You have a kid?"

"Yes, I do. That's what I was your age."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She didn't say anything else as we reached Tyler. I just shook my head and stood back and watched him mic her up.

Ryan and I meet her back up dancers and band by the entrance to the stage.

"Good luck Ryan." I smiled at her. "Break a leg."

She nodded at me as I stepped back. I just watched them as they did their pre show ritual.

Once they were on stage, I headed back to the green room. As soon as I walked into the room, Alexa pulled me away from everyone.

"You had sex with him, didn't you?"

"Well he is my husband." I shrugged.

"Where?"

"Ryan's dressing room."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"You are so bad."

"He dragged me in there." I giggled.

"And you didn't say anything to him?"

"Of course not."

She just laughed and shook her head.

"What's so funny Ladies?" James walked over to us.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you and I know a pop star who would cry if that happened, so I can't tell you."

"Right I don't want to know." He laughed.

"I told you. Was there something you needed?"

"Do you know who our tour manager is?"

"You draw the short straw again?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So do you?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"Jade." He whined.

"No whining, James."

"You're mean."

"Love you too."

He glared at me and walked away. I just shook my head and laughed.

"They're gonna figure it out sooner or later."

"I just want to see how long it takes them to figure it out."

"So what are you going to do about your Ryan problem?"

"I don't know. She's playing the sweet card. She doesn't realize I see right through it."

"This is going to be one Hell of a tour."

"I'm sure it will be."

I looked over at my boys with a smile on my face. I really do hope this tour goes smoothly.

If Ryan tries to mess that up for me, she will regret it.

"Between the two of us, I'm sure we can keep her in line."

"I hope so. I really do. I don't need the stress."

"Yeah, between Gracie and Kendall, I'm sure you don't."

"And on top of that we're trying to have a baby."

"Really?"

"I just nodded."

"I can't wait to have a baby."

"I'd love to carry another child, but that will never happen." I shook my head to clear the memories.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I'd kill that jackass if I could."

"Yeah, everyone would. Too bad the bastard killed himself by wrapping his car around a tree." I shook my head. "Sorry, about that."

"It's okay Jade, I understand."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't talk about Gracie's father that way."

"Sometimes we just can't help it."

I just nodded.

"Come on, let's go gather the boys and get them ready to go on."

"Thanks, Lex."

"For what?"

"Not asking all the questions I know you want to."

"You'll tell me when you're ready."

I smiled at her and we hooked arms and walked over to our boys.

With Alexa here, maybe this tour won't be so bad. I know she will keep me from killing anyone. Or at least I hope she will.


	31. Chapter 31

And here is the next one. I wanna say thanks you to everyone that reviews, you are awesome and I love you all!

you know the drill, lemme know.

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-One~

~Jade's POV~

While the boys were getting ready, Alexa and I stood by the entrance of the stage watching the last of Ryan's set. Her last song was 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. I was so ready just to punch the bitch in the face.

"Is she serious?"

"That wasn't on her set list."

"She has no idea who she's messing with, does she?"

"Even if she did, I don't think she'd really care." I shook my head.

"Well at least the tour will be interesting."

"I was hoping for a quite laid back tour."

"With these boys?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I love my boys. But I guess as long as we don't have any trips to the ER, I'll be happy."

"Yeah, I can imagine." She laughed as Ryan came off stage.

She walked over to me grinning. I handed her a water, grinning right back at her.

"So what did you think?"

"Not too bad."

"I just love that last song."

"I'm sure you do."

She just grinned at me.

"You should head to your dressing room and change before you catch a cold. I'd hate for you to get sick."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ryan, if I was you, I wouldn't sit on your couch."

"Why not?"

"I just wouldn't." I grinned at her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Oh my God, I can't not believe you just did that."

"Why?" I looked at Alexa.

"You are crazy Lady."

"Oh you have no idea." I laughed.

She just laughed as Kathy and Gracie walked over to us.

"Hi Mommy." She grinned at me.

"Hey Baby, did you guys have fun?"

"We walked Fluffy Marshmallow."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was. Auntie Lex, are you ready for your first BTR show?"

"Yes, Gracie Lou I am." Alexa grinned at Gracie. "I'm really excited."

"I was really excited my first show too. I know you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

Gracie grinned at Alexa.

"Who wants to go say good luck to the boys?"

"I do!" Gracie raised her hand and jumped up and down. "I do Mommy!"

"Do you now?" I looked down at her.

"Yes I do."

"Well then I guess, it's time to go say good luck to the boys."

"Yay! I love you Mommy." She grabbed Alexa's hand and dragged her towards where the boys were getting ready to go on stage.

Kathy and I just laughed and followed behind them. As soon as Gracie saw Kendall she was jumping into his arms. It warmed my heart to see them together. He didn't have to be as good to Gracie as he was.

"I swear it makes me tear up every time I see them together?"

"I know what you mean." I looked at Kathy and smiled. "It takes a really good man to be a father to someone else's child. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with him."

"What can I say, I raised him right."

"That you did."

Kendall walked over to us with Gracie in his arms, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back at them.

"Mommy, are you gonna kiss Daddy now?"

"If I was, what are you going to do about it?"

"Logie, take me away before Mommy and Daddy kiss, please."

Logan just took Gracie from Kendall. I could so tell that he was trying so hard not to laugh at Gracie. That would be so bad.

Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist and kiss the side of my head.

"You look good." I grinned up at him.

"What are you talking about, I always look good."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest.

"Abuse."

I just raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned at me and leaned down to kiss me.

I pulled away laughing.

"You're so lucky your Mom is here."

"Really?" He grinned at me.

I just shook my head.

"Right, anyways. Good luck kiss?"

I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly before I stepped away.

"Good luck boys, break a leg. Make sure you flirt with all the pretty girls." They all grinned at me. "Hands in, Carlos do you want to start the tour off?"

"Of course Momma Bear."

After the short pray I hugged each of them as they go ready to go up on the stage. When I knew they were safe and ready to go, the rest of us where we were going to watch the show.

God I had forgotten how much I loved watching Kendall perform. It was like he became someone else and damn did I find that so hot.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who finds them so much hotter?"

I just shook my head. I couldn't speak, I was memorized by Kendall on stage.

When the show was over, we meet the guys back in the green room. As soon as I saw Kendall I kissed him. I would have jumped him, but the guys were there.

"What was that?"

"A congrats on an awesome show kiss." I shrugged and backed away from him.

"I will take that." He laughed and pulled me into a sweaty hug.

"You're all sweaty."

"You didn't seem to mind that a few minutes ago when you kissed me."

"Beside the point." I grinned up at him.

"I think it is the point." He kissed my forehead and let me go. "Where'd my Mom and Gracie go?"

"Gracie fell asleep."

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower, you gonna stick around?"

"Yeah, I will see you off, no worries."

"Okay." He kissed me one more time before he walked out of the room.

I really wanted to follow him, but I just couldn't.

"You okay?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I shook my head and looked at her. "I will be."

"You sure? You look like your heart just walked out the door."

"He did."

"Then go after him. Kathy has Gracie, no worries I will take care of the other three."

"Thanks." I hugged her and then walked from the room.

When I got to the dressing rooms, Kendall was the only one in there.

"What are you doing in here Jade?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're mad at me?"

"I promise I'm not mad, I'm just a little sad that you're not coming on tour with me." He cupped my face. "I really want you there to wake up to every morning. I just want to share this with you. It may be our last tour together."

"I wish I was too." I turned my head and kissed his palm. "I would love nothing more than to wake up with you every morning."

"If you didn't have a job," I put a finger over his mouth cutting him off.

"If I didn't have a job, we both know I'd go crazy. I don't know how not to work."

"I know it's one of the things that drew me to you."

"I know it is." I laid my head on his chest. "I love you."

"Love you too." He laid his head on top of mine. "I love you so much."

"I'm gonna miss this."

"I am too."

"Go shower and then I will walk you up to the bus, okay?"

He nodded and let go of me. I blew him a kiss as he walked back to the shower area.

I picked up his clothes and laid out his traveling clothes. I wasn't surprised to find my panties still in the front pocket of his jeans. I was shocked he had them with him on stage though.

"What's so funny?" Kendall walked back into the room, with just a towel around his waist.

Just held up my panties with one finger, with a raised eyebrow.

"What, they brought me good luck." He took them from me and put them on top of his clothes.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"Go get dressed Casanova."

He grabbed his clothes and headed back towards the showers. I swear he put a little extra sway to his hips just for me.

When Kendall was done getting dressed we meet the other guys out by the buses. Kathy and Gracie had joined them.

"Okay, you boys be good."

"We will try, without you here, it may be hard." James laughed.

"There is no try, there's only do."

"Quoting Yoda now?" Logan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Damn straight I am." I pointed a finger at him. "Now promise you will be on your best behavior."

"Momma Bear." Carlos whined.

"Yes Carlos?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought." I laughed. "Alright Cubs, Momma Bear needs her hugs."

After our goodbyes, everyone but Kendall got on the bus. I really didn't want to say goodbye to him, I just wanted to drag him to my bus and make love to him all night.

"I don't want to go." I mumbled into his chest.

"Then tell Ted to shove it and come on tour with me."

"I wish I could, but I can't. I never break a promise."

"I know." He sighed. "I should go."

"I know." I let go of him. "I love you."

"I know." He smirked at me.

"Go, before they leave you."

"Bye Baby." He kissed me one more time before he got on the bus.

Once Kendall was safe on the bus and the door was shut, I waved to the bus driver and then headed over to Kathy's car. By the time I climbed into the front seat I had tears running down my face. I didn't think this was going to be this hard.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

When I got on the bus, I just sat on the couch and stared out the window until we were far from the arena.

"You gonna be okay?" Logan sat next to me.

"I don't know." I looked at him. "I really wish she was here with me. Her and Gracie."

"I know you do. We all do. This tour won't be the same without them."

"No it won't be." I sighed and looked back out the window.

"Don't worry you guys will be together soon enough."

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"No, just a feeling I have."

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "How's Allie doing?"

"Cassie is driving her crazy, so the usual."

"Why?"

"Someone texted Cassie a picture of our opening act, and Cassie isn't too happy about it."

"Why?"

"Did you know notice how hot she was?"

"No," I shook my head. "You know I only have eyes for Jade."

"As I only have eyes for Allie, but you really can't tell me you didn't notice her?"

"No, I mean how could I? Did you not see what Jade was wearing?"

"Nope she's off limits. I put blinders on when it comes to Momma Bear."

I just shook my head and laughed.

"What I do."

"That's good to know Logan, good to know."

"Whatever, but are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go talk to my woman."

"Have fun, keep the noise down, please."

"Put your headphones in." He laughed and headed towards the back of the bus.

God, I'm so glad there is only two to a bus this time around. I don't think I could deal with Carlos and Alexa being all lovey dovey.

My phone buzzed letting me know I had a text. I picked my phone and looked at the text, it was from Jade.

_"I miss you already. :(("_

_"Miss you like crazy. I don't know if I can make it to Michigan with not seeing you."_

_"Me either, but it is what it is. I hate it so much."_

_"I know."_

_"I'm almost in tears."_

_"Don't cry, Baby Girl. I never want you to cry because of me again."_

_"I'm crying cuz I miss you so much."_

_"We can do this, can't we?"_

_"Yeah, we will still talk every day."_

_"Yes we will. Where's Logie?"_

_"In the back talking to Allie. God I am so happy there's only two to a bus this time around."_

_"I'm sure you are. So what are you doing?"_

_"Looking out the window, thinking of you."_

_"I'm thinking about you too."_

_"I wish you were here, so I could hold you in my arms. They feel so empty."_

_":(( I'm sorry, Love. I wish I was in your arms."_

_"That's what I'm gonna miss the most, just being able to hold you in my arms whenever I want."_

_"Damn you."_

_"What?"_

_"You're making me cry. I feel so bad, I want to be with you so bad."_

_"Then come be with me."_

_"I can't, as much as I want to, I can't."_

_"I'm sure Ted would understand."_

_"I'd just feel so bad bailing on him."_

_"I know, you would and I'd never ask you too. I know how much your word means to you."_

_"I really do have the best husband in the world."_

_"And I have the best wife in the world."_

_"Oh you make me blush."_

_"I love you so much."_

_"Love you too. You should try and get some sleep, I know you have to be so tired."_

_"I am, but I want to talk to you some more."_

_"Okay we can talk until you start falling asleep on me okay?"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Give me five and I will call you okay?"_

_"Okay. Hurry."_

_"I will."_

I leaned my head on the cool glass waiting for Jade to call me. God this tour was really going to suck so much without her and Gracie. But I really did understand why she wouldn't bail on Ted, no matter how much she may want to.

I was going to miss her so much. It wasn't fair.

But it will make our reunion so much better.


	32. Chapter 32

Well here is the next one. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Two~

~Kendall's POV~

When I woke up the next morning, we had reached the next venue. Logan had gotten off the bus without waking me up. I picked up my phone hoping to have a good morning messages from Jade, but all I had were a few emails. I looked at them and felt my stomach drop, really not what I needed right now. Sighing I rolled off my bunk and headed towards the front of the bus.

Gracie was sitting on the couch scratching Fluffy Marshmallows belly. I had to do a double to take to make sure they were there.

"Hi Daddy."

"What are you doing here Baby?"

"Making sure no one wakes you up."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy told me too."

"And where is Mommy?"

"Inside yelling at people for being incompetent boobs."

"Why?"

"I don't know, why does Mommy do anything she does?"

"Good point." I scratched my head. "When did you guys get here?"

"I'm not sure, I was asleep." I shrugged.

"How did you get here?"

"Same way you did, bus."

"Maybe we should go find Mommy."

"Okay." She stood up and put Fluffy Marshmallow's leash on her.

I took her hand and we climbed off the bus.

It didn't take us long to find Jade, she was yelling at some poor dude.

"Mommy, that wasn't nice." Gracie said as soon as the poor guy ran off. "What did he do anyways?"

"He said some things that weren't very nice that Mommy didn't like."

"Oh, well I'm gonna go find Logie, okay."

"Have fun and remember stay off the stage, Little Lady."

"Yes Mommy."

She ran off, with Fluffy Marshmallow right behind her.

"How did you sleep?" Jade stepped closer to me.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were coming on tour with us? I mean after all the times I begged you too."

"I don't know." She bit her lip and looked down. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well that you did." I shook my head and stepped away from her. "I would have been happier if you had just told me you were coming."

She just swallowed hard and nodded her head.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"Don't cry."

"I'm just pissed at myself, I should have told you, but when I said I would come, we weren't even back together." She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. "And then when we did get back together, I didn't know where we were going and didn't want to ruin what we had. And then everything was going so well, and I don't know. I was being stupid."

"Just because I understand where you're coming from, doesn't mean I'm not upset you didn't tell me."

"I know." She took my hand in hers. She just looked at the ground, while playing with my fingers.

"Walk me to breakfast?"

She just nodded and laced our fingers together. I pulled her to me and lifted her chin with my free hand. When I could see her eyes, I kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She let a small smile go.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

She just laughed and we headed inside the venue.

When we got to the green room, Ryan was the only one in there. I waved to her before making myself a plate of food.

"Go sit down, I'll get you, your milk."

"You're the best." I kissed her cheek before sitting down across from Ryan. "How did you sleep last night?" I asked Ryan.

"It's gonna take some time getting used to sleeping on the bus." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Pretty good, I just let the bus rock me to sleep."

"You didn't sleep on Jade's bus?"

"Not last night." I took a bite of my eggs.

"Oh, I would have thought you would have."

I was from answering by Jade reappearing with my milk. She placed it in front of me.

"Sorry I have to go, they are having some issues that I have to deal with." She rolled my eyes. "Why did I say yes to this again?"

"Because at the end of the day, you love what you do." I laughed.

"Right." She kissed the top of my head. "I will see you later. I think the others are on the other bus."

"Okay, try not to bite too many heads off, okay."

"Fine, love you."

"Love you too."

She turned to leave and I smacked her butt, she glared at me, but didn't say anything. I just blew her a kiss and she gave me the finger. I laughed and turned back to my breakfast.

"You guys have an interesting relationship."

"It works for us." I shrugged. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I do have my eyes on someone, if I could only get him to notice me." She played with her water bottle in front of her. "There's also the fact that he's taken."

"That's hard."

"You have no idea."

"Jade refused to give me the time of day when we first met."

"How did you get her to notice you?"

"I won Gracie over first and then I slowly showed Jade I wasn't like other guys."

"So Gracie isn't yours?"

"Yes and no. I adopted her when Jade and I got married. But biologically she's not mine. Not that really matter she's my daughter."

"Isn't it hard to raise another man's child?"

"Not when you love the mother as much as I love Jade. Plus Gracie is so hard not to love, she has everyone around her wrapped around her finger."

"She's really lucky to have a Dad like you."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Welcome, well I have things I should be doing. I will see you later."

"Later."

She nodded and walked from the room.

I just shook my headed and finished my breakfast.

When I was done, I went looking for the other guys. I wanted to know how many of them knew Jade was coming and didn't tell me.

Well it's not like they would have, she was much more scary then I was.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

I really didn't want to leave Kendall alone with Ryan, but I really didn't have much of a choice. I had things to do to make sure tonight was prefect.

"Hey Boss Lady." Mark came up to me.

"Please don't have a problem that I need to take care of."

"No, Steve wanted me to tell you that the truck is here."

"Why couldn't he tell me this himself?"

"The way he puts it, you scare the shit out of him."

"I do?" I scratched my head. "Well damn that must be a new record for me."

"You are something else Boss Lady."

"You should just ask my husband." I laughed. "Anyways let's go check out the truck."

"Sounds good to me."

Once we got things squared away with the truck, I went looking for Kendall. I found him sitting with Ryan teaching her how to play the guitar. That in its self wouldn't be such a big deal, but they were using my $3,000 signed Journey guitar. What it was doing here I had no idea, but I never took it out and played it.

"Kendall."

"Oh hey Jade, I was just showing Ryan the basic of how to play."

"I can see that, but why are you using my guitar?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry. I must have grabbed the wrong when I left the house." He took my guitar from Ryan's lap and put it back in the case and closed it. "I'm really sorry Jade."

"It's fine." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyways." Ryan mumbled.

"That guitar you were just holding is worth about $3,000." I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"For what?"

"It has all the original members of the band Journey's autographs on it."

"Again I say so?"

"They were and still are my favorite band. Anyways, I will be taking that and putting it on my bus."

I picked up the guitar from the floor and headed towards the doors. I really didn't want to be around that stupid brat. And I can't believe he accidentally brought my guitar. How he did that I don't know, but I would be so pissed if something had happened to my guitar. It was the one and only nice thing my mom had ever gotten for me.

"Jade, wait up please." Kendall called after me.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I really wanted to shrug it off, but I knew that would hurt him. It was an accident after all.

"I really am sorry about bringing your guitar."

"I know." I looked up at him. "It was an accident."

"You okay?"

"Just tried."

"Why don't we go lay down for a little while before the show?"

"I guess we can do that."

"I don't think either of us got much sleep last night."

"I know I didn't."

"I blame Logan." He laughed.

"Oh really why is that?"

"Because I can."

"Oh really, is that how it works?"

"Pretty much." I shook my head as he opened the door to outside for me.

"What am I going to do with you, my Love?"

"Love me." He grinned at me.

"I already do." I smiled up at him. "So much."

"I know you do." He kissed the side of my head. "So Ryan said something about you not liking her."

"I don't know her, so how can I say if I like her or not?"

"Good point." He laughed. "I think she's nice."

"Mmhmm." I just leaned into him.

"Let's get you on the bus, you look like you're about to drop."

I just nodded and let him lead me to the bus. I really was tired, but I also didn't want to talk about Ryan. I'm sure deep down she has the potential to be really nice, but I just can't stand her. I have the way she acts when she's around Kendall, is just that an act.

But if she really thinks that she can get between Kendall and I, she really has something wrong with her.

Kendall belonged to me and I belonged to Kendall. And I wasn't going to let anyone try and tear that apart.


	33. Chapter 33

Well what do you know, less then 24hours after I posted the last chapter, i'm being so nice and posting the next one. Please enjoy and let me know what you think

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Three~

~Kendall's POV~

I woke up to Fluffy Marshmallow licking my face; I could hear Gracie giggling out in the living room area. I rolled out of bed taking Fluffy Marshmallow with me.

"Hi Daddy."

"Princess, what have I told you about waking me up using Fluffy Marshmallow?"

"I don't remember." She gave me her best puppy dog face.

"I'm sure you don't." I shook my head and handed her dog back.

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you too." I sat down on the couch and she climbed up into my lap. "Where's Mommy?"

"Ryan."

"Oh."

"Mmhmm." She laid her head on my chest. "Are you happy we're here?"

"Of course I'm happy you are here, I was sad when I though I wasn't going to see you for two months."

"Are you mad at Mommy?"

"No, what makes you ask?"

She just shrugged and wouldn't look at me.

"Do you know something I don't?"

She shook her head.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I just over heard something that I shouldn't have." She looked up at me. "No worries Daddy."

"You sure?"

"Yup." She nodded her head.

"You are just like your mother."

"Thank you Daddy." She grinned at me.

I just shook my head and laughed. The two of them were so much alike it was kinda scary.

Here's to hoping that our next child is more like me.

"Whatcha ya thinking about Daddy?"

"Who your brother or sister will be more like." I looked down at her. "Me or Mommy. What do you think?"

"A mix of both."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's what I want.

"I love you Baby Girl."

"Love you too, Daddy."

"So what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be working on school work."

"And why aren't you?"

"I didn't want to."

"And what is Mommy gonna say when she finds out you didn't do your work?"

"She's gonna take away my ice cream."

"And we don't want that do we?"

"No, but I hate math." She pouted at me.

"Would you like some help?"

"Would you Daddy?"

"All you have to do is ask, you know that."

"Thanks Daddy." She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Let's get to work before Mommy shows up."

"Good idea Daddy." She put Fluffy Marshmallow on the floor and then went to go get Jade's laptop so we could work on school work.

An hour later Jade climbed up on the bus looking peeved. But when she saw us snuggled down on the couch working, her whole face lit up.

"I see she convinced you to help her with her math."

"It's no big deal." I shrugged.

"Did you get it all done?"

"Pretty much, we have a few problems to finish before bed."

"That's good. Well it's time for dinner, what do you guys say?"

"I'm hungry Mommy."

"I am to; let's go before they boys eat all the chicken nuggets."

"They wouldn't dare, they know better than that." Gracie closed the laptop and set it on the couch next to her. "But just to be sure we should go."

"Leash on Fluffy Marshmallow."

"She doesn't like her leash."

"I know, but we had an agreement when I let you bring her."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we have to like it."

Jade rolled her eyes and handed Gracie Fluffy Marshmallow's leash. Gracie rolled her eyes and took it from Jade and then went to hook Fluffy Marshmallow up.

I looked at Jade and she just rolled her eyes. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Jade shook her head and headed for the door. I just followed after her with Gracie between us.

Once off the bus Gracie walked ahead of us as Jade and I held hands. I felt so normal when we were like this, like an everyday family. I wonder if it was going to be like this when it was all said and done. As sad as I was to see everything come to an end, it was time to move on.

* * *

~Jade's POV~

When we walked into the green room, Ryan was glaring at me, well until Kendall looked at her. Then she was all smiles. I just knew he was blinded by the fake smile. It made me sick. I really just wanted to slap that smile off her face.

"You okay?" Kendall snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I smiled slightly at him.

"Want me to fix you a plate?"

"Would you?"

"Of course." He kissed my forehead. "Go sit down and I will bring you a plate."

"You're the best." I kissed his cheek and went to sit down.

And of course the only place with enough seats for all of us was across from Ryan. Just want I needed another headache.

I sat down and Gracie sat next to me. I picked Fluffy Marshmallow up and put her on my lap. I petted her to keep myself from reaching over the table and strangling Ryan.

"Mommy, what do you want to drink?"

"Root Beer please, Love."

"Mmmkay." She headed over to Kendall and James.

"Cute dog." I turned and looked at Ryan.

"Thanks."

"What's its name?"

"Fluffy Marshmallow."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, that's what Gracie named her and Fluffy Marshmallow, likes it."

"Weird name for a dog, don't you think?"

"Not at all, she belongs to Gracie and it fits her." I shrugged putting the conversation to an end.

"Here you go Mommy." Gracie put my root beer on table.

"So Gracie, how did you come up with Fluffy Marshmallow?"

"It just came to me."

"A little strange for a dog, don't you think?"

"Don't you think Ryan's a strange name for a girl?"

I covered a laugh with a cough, oh how I loved my child.

"Mommy, I'm gonna go sit with Logie and Los, okay."

"Okay Love Bug." I set Fluffy Marshmallow on the ground then kissed the top of her head.

She smiled at me before taking off over to Logan and Carlos.

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"She doesn't like people making fun of Fluffy Marshmallow's name." I looked back at Ryan. "Logan did and the dog peed on him, and then did a number one and two in his favorite hat. And he bought the dog for her."

"Oh."

"Here you go Wifey." Kendall set my plate in front of me.

"Thank Hubby." I grinned at him as he sat down next to me. "Where's your food?"

"I figured we could share." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the plate between us. He took a fry off the plate and popped it into his mouth, grinning the whole time. I just opened my Root Beer and took a drink.

"So when do you think you will be able to give me another guitar lesson?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow is a travel day and I'll be on Jade's bus."

"Oh." She pouted. "I guess the next stop will have to do."

Gage me with a fucking fork, she is lying it on really thick.

"Sorry, but I want to spend as much time with my family as I can." Kendall shrugged.

I had to bite my cheek to keep the huge smile off my face. Jade 1, Ryan 0. I win this round, bitch.

"Well I guess I need to go stretch out and get ready to go on."

"Have a good show, if I don't see you before."

"Thanks you too." She stormed off.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all." I smiled at him as I popped a fry in my mouth.

I loved how clueless he could be sometimes.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Like you said it's a travel day, so most likely someone will talk us into playing the Wii."

"That's fine with me. We haven't spent much time as a family."

"We've been busy, plus she like hanging out with her uncles."

"It helps they are all scared of her telling on them to you. So they do whatever she wants." He laughed.

"Yeah, she gets that from me."

"I know she does." He rolled my eyes.

"Well, have you noticed that she's picked up a lot of you mannerisms?"

"Has she?" He crinkled his nose.

"See like that." I pointed to his face. "She does the same thing when I ask her a question that she doesn't know the answer too. She crinkles her nosed the same way. It's so cute."

"I will have to look then next time I ask her a question."

"That works." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Still tired?"

"I didn't get to sleep as long as you did, duty called." I rolled my eyes.

"But you love your job."

"I do, which is why the person who called is still breathing. It's beside the point it's illegal to kill them."

"You are something else, Love."

"You're the second person to tell me that today."

"It's the truth." He laughed.

"Whatever." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"You can fall asleep on me."

"Whatever are you talking about?" I looked up at him. "I fall asleep on you all the time."

"Really not what I meant." He laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and sat up.

"I love you."

"Mmhmm." I picked up a chicken nugget and bit it in half. "Did you need something?"

"Just you."

"Cheesy." I laughed.

"That's why you love me."

"Is there a reason you don't want me to take a cat nap?"

"Uh, I guess not."

I rolled my eyes and took a drink of Root Beer.

"Anyways, have you heard anything from Sky?"

"Nope not yet, but they aren't doing it until tomorrow."

"Oh." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"The Doctor said it might not take the first time."

"I know, I just want this so bad."

"I do too, don't worry, it will happen when it happens."

"I'm not good at waiting."

"I'm not either." I laughed. "Just focus on the tour and things will happen when they do."

"I will try."

"I will try and distract you as best as I can." I kissed his cheek.

"Oh will you?"

"Mmhmm." I winked at him as my phone started to ring.

I pulled it out of my back pocket and saw that it was Cassie calling me. I sighed and stood up.

"Cassie?"

"Who else would it be?"

"My Mom?"

"Right, I have to go take this." I kissed him before I answered my phone.

"Hi Cassie." I rolled my eyes and walked away from Kendall.

"I'm gonna kill him." She growled.

"What did James do now?" This was the third time she had called me today.

"He's being an ass and not answering his phone."

"And really what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, just do something."

"You really confuse the hell out of me Cassie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want me to treat you like an adult, but yet every time you have a problem you come running to me."

"You're my big sister it's what you're there for."

"Yes, but you need to start solving your own problems with James, okay?"

"Why are you being such a Bitch?"

"I have enough problems of my own, I don't need you adding yours on top of mine okay?"

"Fine." She hung up on me.

I hit the end button and gripped my phone tightly in my hand. If I didn't need my phone I would have thrown it at the wall. Great now I was in a bad mood, and I really wanted to strangle someone, anyone would do.

"You okay Momma Bear?" I looked up to see James in front of me.

"Well your girlfriend isn't talk to me anymore."

"Why?"

"I told her that she needed to handle her own problems, like the adult she claims she is. She didn't like that too much."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so if I was you, I'd call and apologize for whatever you did to piss her off this time."

"Thanks Momma Bear."

I just waved him off.

Between Cassie and Ryan, I was going to end up killing someone. They both were driving me crazy.

God how was I going to make it through this damn tour?


	34. Chapter 34

Okay peeps, this may be the last chapter for awhile. I am getting ready to move from Florida to Texas and I have a lot to do and won't have much time for writing. So enjoy and let me know what you think! Love you guys!

* * *

~Chapter Thirty-Four~

~Jade's POV~

It seemed like everything after the first week of this damn tour went downhill, and fast. It seemed like that everything that could go wrong had.

Kendall was spending more and more time with Ryan and we were fighting more and more. It was like he couldn't see that it was hurting me, it was that or he just didn't care.

I wasn't sure how much more I was going to be able to take before I snapped. I just prayed to God this wasn't the beginning of the end.

"Jade, you look like you want to kill someone, what's up?" Alexa broke my thoughts. "Who do you want to kill now?"

"Pick any of them. I probably want to kill them." I looked at her.

"What did they do now?"

"They told me I was being a little to hard on Little Miss Ryan." I rolled my eyes. "I've had it with that little bitch."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" I sighed. "The asshole I'm married actually told me I need to stop being jealous."

"You trust him don't you?"

"Of course I trust him, it's her I don't trust. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Stake your claim. Show her who is in charge." She grinned at me.

"How?"

"Walk up to him and plant a big ol' kiss on him and then walk away."

"Isn't that a little juvenile?"

"It may be, but it would put her in her place."

"For how long though? And it will most likely piss Kendall off."

"More reason to do it." She grinned at me. "What do you have to lose?"

"My husband."

"It may be a wakeup call for him and he'll pull his head out of his ass."

"I guess there's one way to find out." I stood up.

"Oh look here she comes." Alexa grinned. "Go stake your claim."

"God, I can't believe I'm doing this." I shook my head.

"Show them who is in charge."

"Oh I will." I winked at her and headed towards Kendall.

When I got to Kendall I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

I grinned at him as I grabbed the front of his shirt. When he was close enough, I brought his head down to mine and kissed him.

I held the kiss long enough, but not long enough for him to deepen the kiss. As he was trying to deepen the kiss I pulled away and headed back over to Alexa. I did throw him a wink over my shoulder for an extra effect.

Alexa and I hooked arms and we headed outside.

"Oh my God, did you see his face?" Alexa laughed.

"Even better did you see Ryan's face?"

"Funny as Hell."

We both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked

"Nothing." I giggled. "When did you get here?"

"Early this morning, I've been sleeping in Ry's bus. Now, who is this?" He pointed to Alexa.

"Carlos's girlfriend, Alexa Vega."

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Alexa."

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled at him and gave me a side look. "If you would excuse me I'm gonna go find Los."

"Have fun." I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

"I didn't realize you were coming in today." I looked back at Alex.

He shrugged as Logan and Gracie started walking over to us.

"I didn't know he had a kid." He looked at them.

"He doesn't. She's mine."

"Really?" He looked back at me shocked.

"You said you checked up on me."

"I did." He frowned. "Her father."

"Her sperm donor died last year. My husband is her Dad."

"You're married?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

"Kendall."

"Mommy." Gracie skipped the rest of the way over to me.

When she reached me she hugged me tightly around my legs. She really didn't like other guys around me, besides her Uncles.

"Yes, Love Bug?"

"It's lunch time." She grinned at me.

"Yes it is. What are you going to have today?"

"Chicken fingers."

"Sounds yummy. You better hurry be Los eats them all."

"Oh yeah, come on Logie Bear." She grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him towards the door.

Logan threw me a look over his shoulder asking me if I was okay. I just nodded and he refocused back on Gracie.

"She's cute, how old is she?"

"7, going on 33." I laughed and shook my head. "She's my world."

"How old were you when you had her?"

"18." I looked back at him.

"I thought you were younger than that."

"Nope, I'm 25."

"Wow."

"Jade, we need to talk, now." Kendall stomped over to us.

"I should go find Ryan."

"She's in the green room." Kendall glared at Alex.

Alex just nodded and headed inside.

"We can go to my bus." I looked at Kendall.

He looked pissed.

"Fine."

Neither of us said anything as we walked over to my bus.

I climbed on and walked over to the couch and dropped on to it. Kendall sat across from me.

"What the hell was that kiss?"

"Because I felt like kissing you," I shrugged. "Do you not want me kissing you anymore?"

"I didn't say that." He sighed.

"Then what's the big deal? We are married for God's sake."

He didn't say anything. He just glared at me. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. That would just piss him off even more.

"Why are you so pissed at me Kendall?" I sighed. "What did I do now?"

"I know you only did it because Ryan was there. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Why would it matter if she was there or not?" I shook my head. "God Kendall, can I do anything right?"

"Why do you hate Ryan so much?"

"Who said I hated her? I just don't' like the way she is always hanging on you." I ran my fingers through my hair. "What's worse you don't even see it. What was I supposed to do?"

He just shrugged.

"Whatever Kendall, you can go."

"So that's it?"

"I guess that's it."

He shook his head and stood up.

"You're doing it again." He sighed.

"So are you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "You don't even realize it, do you?"

"I guess I don't."

"I want to be alone."

"Go right ahead and shut me out, again." He rolled his eyes.

"Leave Kendall." I stood up and headed to the back of the bus.

I sat down on my bed and curled my feet under me.

I was tired of this. This had to be the worst fight we've have this tour, yet. It was like third one we've had this week.

"Jade you okay?" I looked to see Logan come into my room.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?" He sat next to me on the bed.

"Kendall refuses to pull his head out of his ass. I can't do this anymore." I wiped my face. "I don't can't live like this anymore."

"You're not going to leave are you?"

"No, I promised I would stay for the whole tour." I sighed. "So I will stay."

"Even if you're unhappy?"

"You should know by now, I don't break my promises."

"We wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave." He ran his fingers through his hair. "We would understand."

"If I left that would mean she won." I shook my head. "I will not let her win."

"Ryan?"

"Yes. She wants Kendall." He just raised an eyebrow at me. "I know you don't believe me, but she does. She wants my life and I will do whatever it takes to stop her."

"I thought you and Kendall were solid?"

"Funny so did I, but since this damn tour has started, everything has gone to Hell in a hand basket." I sighed and stood up. "I just want my husband back."

"Have you told him that?"

"He won't even talk to me. The only time he does is when he comes to yell at me when I have been 'mean' to Ryan." I rolled my eyes. "Hell we haven't had sex since the first week of the tour."

"I didn't need to know that." He shook head.

"Sorry, but it's like because you guys aren't getting any, I'm not. It's not just the sex I miss, it's everything. I feel like he's pushed me aside for a fresh piece of ass. I can't do that again. I won't be pushed aside because he thinks he's found someone better."

"You know that's not true."

"Then why is he with her and not me."

"I'm sure he's not."

"Well then, let's go look."

I walked to the front of the bus, with Logan right behind me.

"Look out the fucking window." I pointed out the window where Kendall was laughing with Ryan. "He'd rather be with her then me."

Logan gasped at what he was seeing out the window.

"Jade, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's not your fault, Logie." I hugged him. "He's made his bed, now he can lie in it."

"He never told you about the emails, did he?" I just look up at him confused. "I'm gonna say by the look on your face, he hasn't." He sighed. "He got the first on around the time you guys got back together. I'm not sure how many more he's gotten since then."

"What are the emails about?"

"Someone is trying to blackmail him with some photos I've never seen."

"Thank you Logan." I sat on the couch.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Jade."

"You don't need to know, okay?"

"Okay, I will leave you alone." I nodded. "And I won't say anything to Kendall."

"Thanks." I looked up at him. "I really mean it, thank you Logie."

"No problem." He walked towards the front of the bus.

I just sat there, feeling so numb. I knew he had been hiding something from me. Never in a million, trillion years would have thought it was something like this.

Without much of a thought I grabbed my laptop and logged into Kendall's email account.

It was wrong, I know that, but I had to know what the emails were about. Not just because I was his wife, but because I was also his manager.

When I pulled up the emails and saw the pictures, I felt sick. Never in a million years would I ever believe these pictures or what I was seeing. It just wasn't the man I knew.

I picked up my phone and called Allen.

"Hey Jade." He answered right away. "How's the tour going?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem."

"Check your inbox."

I just sat there and waited while he opened his email.

"Jade what the Hell is this?"

"Our problem." I sighed, I really just wanted to go bury my head in the sand somewhere, but that just wasn't how I was. "I just found out about them."

"He never told you?" He sounded as shocked as I was feeling.

"Nope."

"Shit."

"Shit is right."

"What should I do?"

"I want to talk to him first, so nothing for now."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. I will let you know what happens."

"Please do."

"I will. I will call you later, Allen."

"Bye Jade, and try not to kill him."

"I can't promise anything." I sighed.

"Please try."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"Bye Allen." I hung up on him.

I send a quick text to Kendall.

_"We need to talk, now."_

_"I'm busy, it can wait."_

_"NOW, Kendall. Not as your wife, but as your manager."_

_"Fine, I will be right there."_

I sat there waiting for Kendall, who seemed to be taking his sweet time. The only good thing it did, was give me time to figure out who the fucking bitch was.

I had just found her Facebook page when Kendall finally climbed up on the bus.

"What do you want Jade? I though we said all we had to say to each other."

"Wanna tell me what this is?" I turned my laptop towards him and showed him the pictures.

"Where did you get those?" His face drained of all color as he closed the lid. "Who told you?"

"Does it really matter who told me? Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew you would over react like this."

"I wouldn't be so pissed if you would have told me when you got the first one." I threw my hands up. "You have gotten 15 emails like this since the second night of the tour and you still didn't want to tell me? Why?"

"I didn't want you to think I cheated on you." He shrugged.

"I'm not stupid, Kendall, I know you'd never cheat on me."

"Then why are you so pissed?"

"I'm pissed you didn't tell me. Do you not trust me?"

"You know I trust you with my life."

"Then why not tell me?"

"We had just gotten back together, I don't know, I guess I freaked." He shrugged.

"Am I that bad, you really couldn't tell me?"

He just shrugged.

"Damnit Kendall, what if she had leaked them? They don't paint a very good picture of you." I shook my head. "Tell me what happened."

"You and Gracie had just gone back to Michigan and I was feeling lonely. So Carlos and Logan took me out. I got drunk and she attached herself to me. They pulled me away before anything really bad could happen. I had forgotten all about it, until I got the first email."

"You should have told me."

"She's just some crazy fan."

"She's claiming she's pregnant." I looked up at him. "With your child."

"I did not sleep with her."

"I know that." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Then what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, she's only 17."

"What?" He looked shocked.

"Oh yeah."

"What are we going to do?"

"There isn't anything we can do."

"There's nothing we can do?" He shook his head. He stood up so he could star pacing. "I don't believe that."

"I can't do anything unless she releases the photos."

"Bull shit. You just don't want to help me."

"You are a piece of work. Now you want my help?" I laughed and shook my head. "What do you want me to do? Call and threaten her?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Because that's stupid."

"You're being stupid."

"You are stupid because you should have told me about them right away."

"Like you should have told me about your little drinking problem."

I didn't say anything as I stood up and hit him in the face, knocking him back into the couch.

I didn't even look at him as I walked off the bus.

I was so pissed and hurt that I just slammed my fist into the wall.

"That was stupid, why did you do that?" I looked at Alex who was shaking his head.

"Because it was smarter than killing my husband." I tried to move my fingers, but that just shot pain up my arm.

"You most likely broke your hand. You hit the wall pretty hard."

"No shit Sherlock" I growled at him. "Tell me something I didn't know."

"Maybe I should take you to the ER."

"Maybe you should mind your own fucking business."

"Jade, I'm just trying to help." He sighed.

"I don't need any fucking help."

"I'm sure you don't." He rolled his eyes.

I would have hit him too, but I doubt my hand would have liked that.

"God Jade, what happened?" Alexa walked over to us and took my hand into hers.

"I punched the wall."

"Why?" She looked up at me.

"Because hitting Kendall would have hurt more."

"So you hit a brick wall." She looked confused.

"Yes, and as you can see the wall won."

"Maybe we should go to the ER." She looked at Alex.

"Why, I already know it's broken." I rolled my eyes. "And it hurts like Hell."

Alexa rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Not five minutes later Logan had joined us.

"What the Hell happened?"

"Short version, Kendall and I had a fight, I hit him stormed off the bus, and then I thought it would be a good idea to hit a brick wall." I held up my hand. "And as you can see the wall won."

"Okay, I'm taking you to the ER."

"Logan, you have to stay here for the sound check. Alexa and Alex can take me.

"No, I want to go."

"Logan, don't argue with me, I'm in pain and I want you to stay here. They can take me. Plus someone needs to keep Gracie busy." He sighed and shook his head. "Please for me, Logie."

"Fine, what should I tell her?"

"The truth."

"And Kendall?"

"Whatever the Hell you want."

"Jade."

"Later Logan, later. My hand hurts like Hell."

"Get her to the ER." Logan sighed.

"I need my purse."

"I will go get it." Alexa walked towards my bus.

"Let's get you in the car." Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to his rental car.

God this is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon.

Fuck my life.

But I did this to myself, I had no one to blame but me.


End file.
